Chroniques du Sanctuaire:Les champignons d'Alice L
by Emilie-t
Summary: Un membre du sanctuaire tombe sur les champignons d'Alice et les conséquences sont inattendues, tout comme l'accueil qu'on leur réserve aux pays des merveilles. La plupart des personnages seront présents, surtout Helen, Will et Nikola... Pour en savoir plus, suivez le lapin blanc... XD ""
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous. En hommage à cette fabuleuse série qui, au désespoir de beaucoup, touche à sa fin, je concocte une petite histoire pour les amoureux fous du Sanctuaire et pour tous ceux à qui Magnus et son équipe ont su faire passer du bon temps! Elle sera d'un ton plutôt léger si ce n'est pour dire frivole. Vous pouvez la replacer un peu n'importe où après la découverte de Praxis et avant sa destruction, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance étant donné la relative indépendance de mon intrigue face au reste.

**Chapitre I**

_- 11h19, Old City, Sanctuaire, bureau du docteur Helen Magnus-_

«_ … Si quelqu'un a emporté quelque chose ? Helen comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne, c'était il y a 100 ans, bon bien sûr je ne serais pas vraiment surpris qu'avec ses mains baladeuses, ton détective ché …

_ Nikola, est ce que tu as VU quelqu'un prendre quelque chose, oui ou non ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me sembles toujours plus agressive au téléphone ?

_ Nikola !

_ D' ailleurs comment tu as trouvé à quel numéro me joindre ?

_ Tu me sous-estimes, je te connais par cœur.

_ Ah Helen, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas….

_ Nikola, arrête de tourner autour du pot, qui l'a volé?

_ Bon sang mais je n'en sais rien, peut être Watson, il s'entendait bien avec Dodgson quand il s'agissait d'herbes aromatiques, feuilles de coca et tout ça, alors pourquoi pas des champignons ? Dis, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu m'interromps en plein travail là?

_ Je cite Nikola Tesla : « C'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre Helen ». Non sans rire, tu ne te souviens de rien, vraiment ? » L'impatience d'Helen commençait à glisser une dangereuse amertume dans le ton de sa voix.

_ « Oh, si, bon j'avoue que je ne me souviens que très vaguement des funérailles mais je peux te revoir dans cette robe de deuil comme si c'était hier. My my, quelle robe Helen ! bien trop échancrée pour une robe de deuil d'ailleurs. Et les longs gants en dentelles, moi j'aimais beaucoup mais James avait l'air de penser que ça faisait un peu trop, c'est pour ça que tu les portais, admets-le. Bon sang, il y avait de jolis petits bouts ce jour-là mais on ne pouvait remarquer que toi et Griffin qui avait l'air constipé pendant toute la cérémonie, il aurait mieux fait de se rendre invisible ce jour-là, c'est peut être lui qui a volé chez Dogson, c'était sa spécialité non ? Ahhh notre bon vieux temps de … »

Ses ongles pâles heurtèrent le bois du bureau dans un petit coup sec avant qu'elle ne souffle d'exaspération en renfonçant sa tête dans le dossier. Intérieurement elle était en train de lui cracher des insultes en dix-huit langues.

_ « Et comme d'habitude, tu n'es d'absolument aucune utilité Nikola, dommage j'aurais sincèrement apprécié ton aide…

_ Dis donc, je n'y suis pour rien si la mémoire est sélective, et puis pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour la botanique ? Qu'est-ce que tu … » Commença-t-il, mais elle le salua et raccrocha le vieux combiné avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, s'il avait une idée, il rappellerait, ou peut-être pas, il s'agissait de Nikola après tout.

Elle réajusta dans son escarpin le talon qu'elle avait laissé s'en échapper pour se redonner un semblant de vigueur et décroisa les jambes avant de se lever quand Will déboula en cahotant, un téléphone piégé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, agrippant d'une même main une tablette électronique et une tasse de café, et supportant de l'autre une pile de dossiers qui menaçaient de se déverser à tout instant. Helen ne put effacer un sourire en coin, les sourcils arqués dans une raillerie tacite. Il atteint le bureau embarrassé de livres, et toujours aux prises avec son interlocuteur, prit un air paniqué en voyant qu'il ne lui restait aucune place pour déposer ses documents. Helen se réinstalla pleinement dans son fauteuil et lui adressa un sourire plein de feinte pitié sans prendre la peine de lui dégager un peu d'espace. Will la fusilla des yeux comme dans une promesse de revanche et déposa les pochettes pêle-mêle sur les livres ouverts avant de raccrocher en grognant un « merci, au revoir ». Pour elle, il avait quelque chose de tellement adorable dans sa maladresse qu'elle préférait parfois s'en délecter et contempler la « spontanéité de la jeunesse » comme dirait Nikola, plutôt que d'y remédier. Et puis c'était Will, c'était comme ça depuis le premier jour quand elle lui avait foncé dedans, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le titiller, de le provoquer, de l'exaspérer, de le … En fait, par moment elle jouait un peu à être son Tesla à lui.

« _ Magnus ! cria-t-il en montrant le bureau des deux mains, si c'est une façon de me rappeler que c'est vous le patron, je n'avais pas oublié ! Si c'est une façon d'affirmer votre penchant sadique légèrement tendancieux, alors je conseille qu'on commence une thérapie, dès maintenant ! »

Helen gloussa, quand même, elle l'aimait bien son protégé. Will sourit avec un regard un peu dur et malicieux qui disait « ne me faites plus jamais ça ». Elle lui rendit un large sourire, insolent, et murmura une courte excuse qui sonnait volontairement faux. Il la fixa d'un air outré et pendant une fraction de seconde son désir oscilla entre la gifler ou l'embrasser rageusement mais il secoua la tête de dépit, chassant du geste les deux idées avant de s'asseoir lentement en face d'elle.

« _ Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il

_ Rien de probant, les autres sanctuaires n'ont jamais rien connu de tel, heureusement seul le personnel de Londres est touché pour l'instant, la seule idée qui me vienne en tête ne mène pas à grand-chose surtout que Nikola…

_ Oh non, non non, ne me dites pas que ça a encore rapport avec lui… Grimace horrifiée de Will, Helen sourit.

_ De très loin seulement, en fait, si mon intuition est juste, poursuivit-elle, c'est Charles Dodgson, une de nos connaissances commu…

_ Wow, Dodgson, comme dans Charles Lutwidge Dodgson alias Lewis Carroll, comme dans Alice aux…

_Oui celui là, Will.

_ D'accord, là vous avez capté mon attention !

_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais, est-ce que vous vous souvenez des champignons qu'Alice mange pour changer de taille ?

_ Attendez, vous allez me dire que si le second de Declan est brusquement devenu haut comme trois pommes c'est par ce qu'il a bu en rêve le contenu d'une fiole étiquetée « drink me » pour pouvoir suivre le lapin blanc ?

_ Non, ce que j'allais dire, c'était que Nikola, James, Nigel et moi étions présent le jour où les proches de Charles ont vidé son appartement après sa mort parce qu'on le soupçonnait de cacher des phénomènes. Et certaines des plantes et des insectes qu'on a retrouvés chez lui possédaient des propriétés vraiment stupéfiantes…

_ Comme celle de rétrécir celui qui les ingère ? Magnus, c'est un roman !

_ C'est plutôt un conte, en fait. Mais les débats littéraires devront attendre, Henry, vous et moi partons à Londres dans 2 heures, nous serons plus utiles sur place. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Will la suivre du regard, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Et notre week-end à Tan… ?

_ Dans deux heures ! » coupa-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Le claquement clair de ses pas résonna jusqu'au bout du couloir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

_- Trois jours plus tard, 14h15 Londres, Sanctuaire, bureau du désormais défunt James Watson -_

Toc, toc, toc !

« _ Will, tu n'aurais pas vu le doc, elle m'a demandé de plancher là-dessus il y a une heure et impossible de la trouver depuis…

_ Non, je reviens du labo, je la cherchais aussi et il n'y avait personne. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule après avoir remarqué d'enchevêtrement de fils électriques de portait Henry.

_ A l'origine, une lunette infrarouge, maintenant c'est plus un détecteur à enzymes de rétro-champ'.

_ Rétro-champ' ?

_ J'ai pensé à « rapti-truffes » aussi. Magnus voulait que je fabrique ça pour qu'on puisse retrouver Thomas grâce aux résidus dans son sang; elle pensait qu'il y avait une sorte d'effet secondaire narcotique et totalement déboussolant après le rétrécissement, le cerveau est long à ajuster les distances d'après elle. Bref, Thomas a dû avoir franchement le cafard, pété un plomb et se cacher quelque part. D'ailleurs, t'as remarqué à quel point Declan est inquiet à son sujet ?

_ N'importe qui serait inquiet d'avoir son coéquipier rapetissé, perdu dans la nature et en pleine expérience psychédélique, non ?

_ Sans doute, mais je me demandais si il n'y avait pas un truc entre eux, c'est pas la première fois que…

_ Hé, quand est-ce que Magnus doit revenir? La voix de Declan surgit du couloir, bientôt suivie de son propriétaire. Henry sursauta.

_ Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle partait.

_ Vraiment ? Ca fait deux heures que je la cherche, j'ai appelé mais elle ne décroche pas alors je pensais qu'elle avait simplement oublié de me prévenir.

_ Ca ne lui ressemble pas, répondit Will, elle ne répond pas à son talkie non plus. Il fut soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment : d'abord Thomas, ensuite Magnus, il se mit à dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers. Henry le suivit en criant :

_ Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_ Si tu penses que ton détecteur va d'abord servir à retrouver Magnus alors oui …

_ On prend chacun un étage, restez en contact radio, lança Declan en se hâtant vers l'ascenseur.

Il y avait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils parcouraient de fond en comble le sanctuaire londonien, le détecteur d'Henry n'en était resté apparemment qu'au stade expérimental et Will commençait à craindre qu'elle ne soit sortie du vieux château, comme l'avait fait Thomas, quand un détail attira son attention. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Helen de laisser trainer des vêtements sur une chaise, surtout pas une chaise du laboratoire. Il s'approcha sans être tout à fait pleinement conscient de ce qu'il allait trouver, trébucha sur une paire de talons au passage, glissa dans une grande flaque d'eau, manqua de renverser le microscope, se rattrapa tant bien que mal à un bord de la table et elle était là. Il resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes devant ce qui était peut-être la vision la plus insensée de toute sa carrière. La même Helen Magnus, toute en jambes et en boucles sombres, la même femme qui ce matin encore faisait tourner tout un monde autour de son autorité, qui chaque jour, montée sur ses aiguilles, jouait à toujours parfaitement égaler la légende qu'elle était et qui gagnait depuis deux siècles son bras de fer avec la mort, la même, mais en version très réduite, était endormie, allongée de côté dans le coin de la chaise, blanche au milieux d'un amas de soieries noires. A peine 2o cm et il y avait encore de quoi rester pétrifié. On pourrait presque la tenir toute entière dans sa main… Il devait agir, prévenir les autres, la réveiller, trouver un remède, une solution, quelque chose, mais comment oser ne serait-ce qu'un moindre mouvement ? S'il était alors pris de court, voir la petite chose frémir dans les prémices du réveil le rappela à l'ordre et il eut tout juste le réflexe de couvrir sa nudité d'un foulard avant qu'elle ne se redresse lentement, l'air un peu hagard.

Les couleurs tournaient autour d'elle, sans formes et sans fond, comme si la matière et l'espace avait été étirés de tout côté. Elle se sentait happée par les éléments qui l'environnaient comme la première fois qu'elle avait posé le pied à New York avec Tesla après 8 heures d'avion à boire du vin, trop de vin et que tout était immense. Elle tenta de se lever mais la tête lui tournait douloureusement et elle retomba aussitôt. Elle commençait à distinguer des contours à proximité mais demeurait incapable de les identifier. Le sol était très dur, d'un métal si froid qu'il lui brulait la peau du dos, la peau : intuitivement elle ramena le drap qui la couvrait sur sa poitrine, il sentait son parfum si fort que ça en était étouffant. Elle parvint à se mettre debout, enroulant le long tissu autour de son corps, elle fit quelques pas et se sentit chavirer de nouveau, encombrée par la traine de sa robe de fortune, se rattrapa sur les genoux et étouffa un haut le cœur en grognant de frustration et d'inconfort. Si elle avait pu prendre ses jambes à son cou et courir, courir, fuir jusqu'à trouver un endroit à couvert, étroit, chaud et sombre où attendre que cette espèce de gueule de bois lui passe, une sorte de cellule de dégrisement, elle l'aurait fait. Mais quelque chose la retenait ici, sa mémoire ne lui disait pas quoi, elle ne savait même pas vraiment où elle était, quel jour on était. Ne devaient-ils pas partir à Tanger pour un week-end, avec Kate, Henry et Will ? Will ? WILL !

_Will ? Hurla-t-elle, aveuglée par la lumière artificielle, bleuâtre et très agressive que renvoyait le sol poli.

_ Je suis là Magnus, répondit une voix sortie de nulle part et de partout à la fois, très grave et très puissance qui lui vibra dans les tripes. Tout à coup elle vit s'approcher à une vitesse faramineuse un gigantesque visage et ne put s'empêcher de prendre un pas de recul devant les deux gros yeux clairs qui vinrent se planter à quelques mètres, ou plutôt à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? reprit-il. Le son était si dense qu'il semblait emplir tout l'espace autour d'elle et lui paraissait tangible, elle trembla.

_ Petite. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle jugea appropriée.

Son corps était si douloureux qu'elle avait peine à attacher du sens aux mots qu'elle entendait … Elle se sentit faiblir doucement, tout son corps s'enfonçait vers l'arrière, ses paupières pesaient, elle lutta mais la chute reprit, elle sentit qu'on la soutenait, tenta de reprendre conscience mais le sommeil la rattrapa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

_- Le surlendemain, 22h 34 Londres, Laboratoire du Sanctuaire-_

Helen se réveilla sur un énorme coussin, enroulée dans la toile de son foulard, scrutée par trois paires d'yeux étonnés. Son esprit semblait émerger doucement des limbes mais sa vue restait instable, incontrôlable comme le regard en perpétuel mouvement des nourrissons. La présence des corps géants de ses amis se voulait sans doute rassurante mais faisait naître en elle une sorte de malaise irrationnel. Eux qui, comme bien d'autres auparavant, avaient toujours couvert ses arrières en fidèles petits soldats, elle ne put s'empêcher de les craindre. La position de vulnérabilité n'avait jamais était pour lui plaire et ne le serait jamais. D'un commun accord elle se leva, et Will vit s'évanouir l'égarement sur son petit visage, repoussé par une détermination pétillante dans laquelle l'âme de son mentor toute entière se lisait.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?

_ Trois jours. Répondit Henry la voix tendue par l'hésitation. Hésitait-il à dévoiler son inquiétude ou craignait-il les foudres du Docteur Magnus qui lui reprocherait sans doute de ne l'avoir pas réveillée avant ? Lui-même l'ignorait sans doute mais il se détendit quand elle n'en fit rien.

_ J'ai tellement soif. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Will s'empressa de lui apporter de l'eau et, émerveillée, contempla la petite poupée plonger ses mains dans le verre presque aussi grand qu'elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

_ Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Thomas ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, mais il semblerait que nous ayons un deuxième problème maintenant.

_ Henry, est ce que le détecteur fonctionne ? Poursuit-elle.

_ Approximativement…

_ Il faut continuer les recherches, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer la situation. Henry, Declan, rassemblez une équipe et retrouvez-le, Will, de toute évidence je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant ici au laboratoire.

Et ils s'exécutèrent.

_ Comment est-ce que ça a pu vous arriver à vous aussi, je croyais que les champignons n'agissaient que si on les ingérait ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je me suis juste réveillée comme ça.

_ Vous devriez vous reposer Magnus, vous avez les idées claires mais vous êtes vraiment pâle, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer vos recherches.

_ C'est gentil Will mais je pense avoir assez dormi pour les cinq prochaines années. Elle se mit à marcher sur la table et arrivée au bord, elle jeta un regard au sol au moins 5 m plus bas de son point de vue, c'était haut mais quelque chose lui disait que…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Magnus ! Will eut juste le temps de crier avant de la voir toucher terre, accroupie dans l'amortissement de la chute.

_ Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Il s'accroupit à son tour pour lui parler.

_ Plus un corps est petit, plus il a d'élasticité. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je vais… faire un tour !

_ Je vous accompagne.

_ Ca ira Will, je peux encore me débrouiller.

_ Magnus…

_ A plus tard Will !

_ Attendez, promettez moi de ne pas sortir du sanctuaire ?

_ Promis.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du labo et elle quitta la salle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

_- 23h02, Londres, caves du Sanctuaire -_

Les couloirs s'ouvraient sur l'infini et il lui sembla marcher des heures avant d'arriver jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle descendit en sautant avec une aisance inhabituelle. Elle avait le souvenir de cette grande maison de poupée en bois que son père lui avait offerte pour ses 7ans, c'était une merveille en soi, mais mieux que ça, il y avait une garde-robe dans laquelle elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose à porter, c'est pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers les caves, en espérant que la maison se trouvait encore là où elle l'avait laissé avant de quitter le sanctuaire de Londres. Les corridors s'assombrissaient de plus en plus et le « splash » violent d'une goutte d'eau qui tombait régulièrement quelque part teintait les environs d'effrois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas.

Elle passa une porte qui par chance était restée ouverte et se retrouva dans la salle des vieux jouets, elle scruta les horizons à la recherche de la fameuse maison, encourageant sa raison à garder le dessus. Elle manqua de hurler quand quelque chose tomba et éclata juste derrière elle, le choc avait fait trembler le sol autour d'elle. Des ressorts avaient jaillit d'une énorme boite à musique dans un bruit de métal brisé et des notes éraillées s'en élevaient, aigues, pincées et légèrement désaccordées, c'était Chopin, une pièce pour mandoline que son parrain adorait. Elle se mit à rire : Nikola aurait trouvé cette ambiance tellement cliché.

Un bruit l'interpella aussitôt, elle ne vit rien en se retournant mais elle était certaine que quelque chose avait bougé. Elle trouva enfin la maison de poupée qui s'alluma dès qu'elle en força la porte d'entrée un peu trop petite pour elle, elle courba le dos pour entrer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour prendre conscience qu'il y avait de la lumière et se demander d'où elle venait puis elle arriva dans le salon et elle l'aperçut. Le lustre n'était pas un lustre ordinaire, elle se souvint alors qu'il l'avait beaucoup intriguée enfant, et pour cause, elle comprenait maintenant, c'était une pierre polie parfaitement cubique et d'une teinte rosée très légère. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour parvenir à la décrocher et la lueur faiblit mais se s'éteint pas une fois dans ses mains : un nouveau mystère que son père lui léguait, elle leva les yeux avec un air de révérence, comme elle faisait souvent quand elle se prenait à penser à lui, comme si elle était convaincue de sa présence quelque part et s'attendait à le voir apparaitre à tout instant.

Elle sursauta au son d'un craquement en dehors de la maison et se hâta vers les chambres, la grande garde-robe était intacte, elle ne sentait même pas la poussière, Helen jeta tout son contenu sur le sol, et se mit à le trier : corsets, bas, culottes, jupons, robes, chapeaux, ombrelles et Dieu merci, quelques vêtements d'homme, des imitations des uniformes de la garde royale de l'époque semblait-t-il même. Les chaussures étaient beaucoup trop petites mais elle pouvait enfiler les dessous en coton qui ressemblaient à quelque chose près à des maillots de bain une pièce, leurs coutures étaient un peu larges et la démangeaient, mais étant donné la minuscule taille des tissus, c'était un chef-d'œuvre. Elle batailla ensuite avec les lacets d'un corset qui aurait le mérite de lui soutenir la poitrine et se glissa dans un des pantalons, anticipant l'effort que demanderait le chemin du retour, puis elle se couvrit les épaules d'un châle. Le mélange était plutôt disparate et la fit sourire mais il gardait quelque chose de la vieille aristocratie, quelque chose d'élégant, de noble. Il n'était pas parfaitement à sa taille non plus, tout était un peu court, mais personne ne le remarquerait Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Will de lui remonter tout le reste, il y avait trop à transporter pour elle seule.

Elle croisa une poupée de porcelaine brisée assise sur une chaise sur le chemin de la sortie et ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi le pas de la porte elle reçut par surprise un petit coup qui la projeta à terre, la pierre lumineuse roula sur quelques mètres et la gueule puante de Titus, le chat de Thomas se posta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il se léchait les babines et vue d'ici, ce n'était plus mignon du tout ! Une seconde de plus et il l'emporterait d'un coup de dent. « Titus, stop ! » Il se mit à la renifler, comme pour anticiper sa dégustation, et elle profita de cet instant d'immobilité pour lui décocher un terrible coup de point sur le museau et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il la regarda courir en se tassant sur lui-même, poils hérissés, prêt à bondir à sa poursuite à tout moment.

Il la rattrapa quand elle franchit la porte de la salle, elle tenta de la refermer sur lui mais il avait plus de puissance, elle tomba en arrière, il lui asséna de petits coups de patte, comme pour tester les eaux et se mit à la renifler de nouveau en la poussant légèrement du museau. Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent aux aguets et il releva la tête vivement, elle se précipita sur un stylo égaré qu'elle apercevait derrière elle et reprit sa course. Quand elle tourna à l'angle du couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec un rat de la taille d'un sanglier qui bondit sur elle, griffes déployées, elle parvint à l'éviter mais un autre lui planta les dents dans le mollet et elle le repoussa d'un grand coup de…stylo.

Elle entendit la course effrénée du chat derrière elle et cria de nouveau « Titus ! », il s'élança vers elle, elle s'apprêta à se défendre contre le félin mais il attrapa au dernier moment un des deux rats par la gorge. Ce fut un bain de sang. Elle détourna les yeux du massacre au moment où l'autre rat qui semblait hésiter entre la fuite et l'attaque se décida à revenir à la charge, elle parvint à le repousser plusieurs fois mais pas à éviter tous les coups de griffes, et ses vêtements commençaient à coller par endroit à sa peau ensanglantée, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps cette cadence. Dans un ultime élan elle bondit à son tour, et planta le stylo dans le flan de la bête, le tube se remplit de sang chaud à la manière d'une seringue et le rat s'étala lentement de tout son long.

Titus leva la tête de son repas et s'approcha paresseusement, elle se demanda si… il la frappa tendrement de la patte, sans sortir les griffes, comme les dernières fois, et elle comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'avait reconnu et avait seulement voulu jouer. Elle se mit à le caresser, d'abord avec hésitation et ensuite plus franchement quand il se mit à ronronner. Tout à coup, il la plaqua gentiment au sol d'une patte et se mit à la lécher des pieds à la tête, elle jura, gronda, grogna de dégout mais rien n'y fit. Sa salive était poisseuse et brulante mais elle lavait ses plaies et les soulageait. Quand il eut fini, il se prosterna à côté d'elle et il y avait presque de la solennité, une révérence dans sa posture. Une idée un peu insensée lui traversa alors la tête : Fut un temps où elle était bonne cavalière, excellente même…

Elle agrippa dans ses poings les poils de Titus au niveau de la nuque, là où la peau est la plus flexible, le chevaucha en plantant ses talons nus dans ses flancs. Le chat hérissa les poils, se secoua, se cabra mais elle s'accrochait solidement et il finit par courber l'échine, elle lui caressa la tête et le mit en marche en d'un vif coup de rein. L'équitation c'était du gâteau comparé à ça. Elle se donna un mal fou pour le contrôler, il était terriblement rapide et rebelle mais après quelques minutes de lutte elle y parvint... à peu près.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

_- 23h36 Sanctuaire de Londres, Bureau de J. Watson occupé alors par Dr William Zimmerman -_

Will scrutait les caméras de surveillance, il y avait un moment que Magnus avait commencé sa petite balade dans le sanctuaire et, gorge serré par l'inquiétude, il commençait à se reprocher de l'avoir laissé partir seule. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise d'entendre Titus débouler en un bond sur son bureau et de voir une Helen Magnus sauter de son dos avec une agilité experte, une Helen Magnus essoufflée, le teint rosi par l'effort, les cheveux en bataille. Une épaule dépassait du grand châle pourpre jeté sur son dos, en dessous, il pouvait deviner un joli bustier écru qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film historique. On pouvait esquisser la forme de ses longues jambes à travers son pantalon noir et droit qui légèrement trop court, laisser entrevoir ses chevilles nues. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses cuisses en courbant le dos pour reprendre son souffle et lui aussi dut reprendre le sien, la vision avait été si délirante et si belle qu'il n'était même plus sure qu'elle ait été réelle. Helen se redressa et lui adressa ce sourire espiègle (vous savez lequel), il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et c'est alors qu'il remarqua un léger détail :

_ Vous êtes blessée !

Elle regarda ses bras, ses jambes avec étonnement, l'adrénaline lui avait fait oublier.

_ Ce n'est rien Will, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'inté…

_ Laissez-moi regarder, ça saigne.

_ Je vais m'en occuper Will, écoutez : je viens de découvrir que mon pèr…

_ Magnus !

Elle finirait par le rendre dingue ! Sans réfléchir plus avant, il attrapa le petit corps d'une main ferme au niveau de la taille, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et le souleva à son niveau, il prit son air le plus menaçant et dit quelque chose comme « onsoignevosblessures-toutdesuite ». Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe pendant quelques secondes, perchée au milieu de nulle part, les jambes remuant dans le vide et acquiesça en riant devant le gros plan qu'elle avait sur sa grimace. Sur le bureau, Titus regardait la scène et sortit les dents.

Will se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours en sentant les petites mains d'Helen s'agripper autour de son pouce. Il la déposa sur son épaule. Titus se détendit.

« Accrochez-vous, je vous amène à l'infirmerie ». Elle manqua tomber au premier pas qu'il fit mais Will la soutint, elle s'accrocha alors à la seule prise stable quelle trouva, son oreille et serra les dents d'appréhension quand il descendit les escaliers en trottinant : en comparaison Space Mountain c'était pour les novices. Quand il la déposa sur la table de chevet d'un des lits, elle était plus pâle que si elle venait d'emprunter un vortex vers une autre planète, c'est-à-dire, presque aussi blanche que Tesla dans ses mauvais moments.

_ Wow, c'est ce qu'on appelle monter au septième ciel, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

_ Vous doutiez de mes capacités à faire passer à une femme du bon temps ?

_ Je vous trouve anormalement sûr de vous ces jours-ci jeune homme! Reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

Il tira de l'eau très chaude du robinet et en remplit un saladier blanc qu'il déposa à côté d'elle.

_ Vous devriez profiter de l'eau temps qu'elle est chaude, je vais vous chercher du savon.

Elle attendit qu'il ait tourné les talons pour se dévêtir et se hisser dans le bol d'eau brulante, ses muscles se mirent à fondre presque instantanément, ses membres à s'alourdir au point qu'elle n'était plus sure de pouvoir se relever et sa respiration se fit plus longue et légèrement plus sonore.

Quand Will revint, il tomba nez à nez avec un tableau de Manet, Helen somnolait, paupières mi-closes, un genou replié contre sa poitrine supportait sa joue et ses boucles brunes s'écoulaient en cascade dans l'eau, les pointes mouillées collaient à ses bras blancs et à son dos. De son autre jambe n'émergeait que la pointe osseuse du genou, un minuscule ovale de peau qui sortait de l'eau teintée de sang. A cet instant Helen Magnus incarnait l'esthétisme le plus pur et lui le voyeurisme le plus innocent, pensa-t-il. Il déposa un petit bout de savon et la plus petite serviette qu'il ait trouvée au bord du bol et s'en alla rapidement. Helen l'avait vu, l'avait même un peu anticipé et avait hésité pendant un instant à lui demander de rester…seulement pour avoir de la compagnie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enroulée dans la serviette trop grande et Will désinfectait les plaies de son dos qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

_ Vous n'voulez toujours pas me dire comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? C'est quand même pas le chat ?

_ Pour la énième fois, inutile d'insister Will.

_ Parfois vous me désespérez Magnus.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le premier.

Will soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous étiez si pressée de me dire tout à l'heure ?

_ J'ai trouvé une sorte de pierre lumineuse dans un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire.

_ Une pierre lumineuse ?

_ Elle est quelque part dans la deuxième cave, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir par vous-même, c'est stupéfiant. Il me tarde de voir la tête d'Henry quand il verra ça (sans parler de celle de Nikola, pensa-t-elle). Oh, et si vous descendez là-bas, pourriez-vous ramener la garde-robe de la maison de poupée, j'ai bien peur d'en avoir besoin quelques temps encore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

_- Le lendemain soir, Londres, laboratoire du Sanctuaire-_

Declan et Henry revinrent les mains vides.

_ Où est la liliputienne ?

Will ne put réprimer un gloussement, il avait les yeux attachés au microscope et se frottait les tempes pour éloigner la migraine qui commençait à prendre racine. Declan le relaya et Will partit retrouver Magnus où qu'elle fut encore cachée. Il s'arrêta pour une escale dans la cuisine, attrapa un bout de pain la trouva assise sur une étagère à grignoter quelque chose d'inidentifiable. Ses pieds nus dépassaient d'une longue robe violine et se balançait légèrement dans le vide

_ Vous savez, commença-t-elle, en observant la structure génétique des champignons j'ai remarqué qu'elle était parfaitement identique à celle des amanites ordinaires à un seul chromosome près, ce qui est plutôt étrange parce qu'au lieu d'être mêlé à un chromosome préexistant comme on pourrait l'attendre dans n'importe quelle création naturelle, le gène du rétrécissement est indépendant, comme si on avait dupliqué un chromosome pour le porter …

_Vous pensez que c'est une manipulation génétique ?

_ C'est une possibilité.

_ Sauf que, corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais on ne maitrisait pas la génétique à l'époque de Dogson.

_ Nous non, mais …

_ Praxis !

_ Exactement.

_ On pourrait contacter Rana, comme vous l'avez fait pour moi.

_ Elle a les mains liées Will, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de lui attirer les soupçons des sénateurs. A priori ni Thomas ni moi ne sommes en danger de mort imminente, alors gardons Praxis en dernier recours si nous ne parvenons à rien de nous-mêmes. Du nouveau sur la pierre ?

_ Henry a passé la dernière demi-heure à décliner toutes les variantes de « cool » en faisant des tests mais à part ça…Comment est-ce que vous êtes montée là-dessus ? Elle se contenta de hocher les épaules et Will se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa gestuelle, quelque chose de moins maitrisé.

_ Vous voulez bien m'amener à la bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur cette pierre quelque part…

Elle lui fit passer les pires heures de sa vie : sortir des livres, en ranger d'autres, combattre le sommeil et tourner les pages pour elle, résister à la tentation de la contempler ouvertement, émettre des théories, les réfuter, boire du thé puisque l'odeur du café la dérangait, ne pas lui montrer sa fatigue, ravaler ses bâillements, ne pas envier Declan et Henry qui dormaient depuis trois bonnes heures, ne pas la fixer, surtout ne pas la regarder faire les cents pas entre les livres dans cette robe qui dessinait trop bien son corps.

_ Peut-être qu'on cherche au mauvais endroit, finit-il par soupirer.

Elle leva la tête vers lui comme pour l'encourager à continuer mais elle remarqua que ses yeux brillaient et l'envoya se coucher. Titus était affalé sur le bureau à côté d'elle et levait la tête à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page excité par le froissement du papier.

_- 7h33, cuisine du Sanctuaire-_

Quand Will entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, Helen et Henry tenaient une discussion animée d'enthousiasme :

_ …Si mon intuition est juste, on trouvera bientôt toutes nos réponses.

_ Quelle intuition ? Demanda Will.

_ On découvre la terre creuse et quelques mois après, le sanctuaire de mon père entre en contact avec une amanite tétraède qui vient probablement de Praxis et avait étrangement disparue depuis la mort de Charles Dogson, un proche du sanctuaire. Thomas et moi sommes mystérieusement touchés par l'amanite et comme par hasard je tombe à ce moment-là sur une pierre miraculeuse laissée par mon père… Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si la maison de poupée était un indice pour me dire que la pierre avait un rapport avec l'amanite ?

_ Tout ce scénario serait un coup monté par votre père, encore? Est-ce qu'on n'est pas en train de spéculer là ?

_ C'est vous qui m'en avais donné cette idée hier soir en disant qu'on ne cherchait pas au bon endroit !

_- 17h20, laboratoire -_

Henry s'arrachait les cheveux en observant la pierre et en jetant de temps à autre un regard à la version Minimoys du doc' qui disséquait des champignons quand Declan et Will revinrent de leur mission de secours, leur silhouette sombre dans le crépuscule printanier.

_ Thomas a quitté la ville, on a parcouru chaque kilomètres de fond en comble alors soit il n'est plus à Londres, soit le détecteur ne fonctionne pas. Will pointa Henry du doigt d'un air accusateur et Declan laissa violemment tomber ses points sur la table en signe de défaite.

_ Il fonctionne très bien ! Répondit Henry sur la défensive en arrachant l'instrument des mains de Will pour le positionner au-dessus de la petite Helen qui lui lança un regard assassin. La lueur rouge augmenta en puissance et un petit « bip-bip » sortit du boitier. Henry murmura une excuse à son patron et défia Will du regard. Chacun semblait perdre patience à mesure que le temps passait et Will commençait à craindre que la situation ne finisse par s'envenimer sérieusement. Etrangement, seule Magnus qui pourtant était la première, ou plutôt la deuxième concernée portait une expression de parfaite sérénité qui frôlait la nonchalance.

_ Vous vous en fichez complètement n'est-ce-pas, vous avez trouvé cette pierre et depuis, rien ne vous semble digne d'intérêt ! Accusa Will. Helen haussa les sourcils, l'air outré et croisa les bras haut sur sa poitrine.

_ Docteur Zimmerman, commença-t-elle et Will regretta déjà ses paroles, je vous suggère de quitter cette pièce si vous êtes incapable de garder votre sang froid.

_ Magnus, ça fait bientôt une semaine que vous êtes rétrécie et dix jours que Thomas a disparu, nous venons encore de passer une journée à chercher sans aucun résultat alors excusez-moi si j'ai l'air de prendre les évènements trop à cœur !

_ Les effets ne sont pas permanents. Coupa Henry

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous n'avez peut-être pas progressé cet après-midi, Will, mais nous oui, continua Magnus, Declan releva la tête et toute l'attention se concentra sur elle. Elle soupira avant de poursuivre : Celui qui a inventé cette mutation l'a conçue spécifiquement pour les humains, elle ne fonctionne pas sur les autres espèces et probablement l'a-t-il fait pour lui-même puisqu'à chaque fois que j'observe le phénomène, je découvre des éléments qui rendent la transformation parfaitement bégnine, comme si toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour que l'amanite soit utilisée sans danger. Il ne reste qu'un seul risque inévitable : le cœur des petits êtres bats plus vite et résiste moins longtemps, autrement dit, un homme vivrait moins longtemps s'il faisait cette taille et puis j'imagine que personne ne voudrait être rétréci de façon permanente de toute façon donc il doit y avoir une sorte de protocole de sureté qui restaure la personne à sa taille initiale au bout d'un certain temps…

_ La question c'est : combien de temps ?

_ Non Will, la vraie question c'est : pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un aurait voulu se rétrécir en premier lieu ? Et la réponse est dans cette pierre. Henry, montrez leur !

Henry saisit la pierre et la fit tourner sur elle-même comme une toupie, la pierre scintilla et se dirigea vers Helen qui se mit à marcher. La toupie la suivit et décrivit des cercles autour d'elle.

_Wow !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

_- Londres, couloirs du sanctuaire, 15h11 quelques jours plus tard-_

_ Ce n'est plus du travail à ce stade Henry, c'est de l'obsession, elle n'a pas fermé l'œil, ni mangé un vrai repas depuis au moins trois jours.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, Will ?

_ Lui faire prendre deux minutes de pause, répondit-il d'un ton résolu en poussant la porte du laboratoire pour aller faire face à son pire cauchemar : le docteur Helen Magnus avec une idée fixe en tête.

Declan rejoignit Henry qui riait en observant la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Gargamel versus Schtroumpfette, répondit Henry en montrant du doigt Will et Magnus.

_ Ah ah, on devrait s'en aller avant qu'il y ait des morts.

_ Je parie sur le doc.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre Declan quand il entendit Helen l'appeler, Declan lui fit un signe de la main qu'il traduisit par « t'es dans la merde mon vieux » avant de pousser la porte du laboratoire. Un silence tendu électrisait l'air de la pièce au point qu'il tourna la tête de crainte de voir Tesla surgir derrière lui.

_ Henry pourriez-vous me conduire à mon bureau ? Demanda Helen d'un ton qui relevait plus de l'ordre que de la requête.

_ Oh bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre visiblement soulagé en lui tendant son bras.

Will regarda Helen grimper sur l'épaule d'Henry avec un soupçon de jalousie qu'il tenta d'anéantir, c'était lui qui servait de cocher à Maâdame d'ordinaire, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait… Elle lui avait encore fait le coup du « il ne me semble pas avoir demandé votre assistance à propos de la gestion de mon temps, Docteur Zimmerman », du « je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie » et du « parfois vous êtes exactement comme James » et il se sentait un peu misérable d'être le seul à oser montrer qu'il envisageait avant tout à son bien être quand les autres la laissaient sans crainte s'adonner à ses excès de zèle. Il les regarda quitter la pièce avec une boule au ventre et en songeant que le potentiel autodestructeur de son mentor avait quelque chose de franchement inquiétant. Elle était tellement extrême par moments un jour elle finirait par tout faire sauter et elle avec probablement.

_- 16h06 bureau de J. Watson, Sanctuaire -_

Will se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard au son strident d'une alarme « Sécurité compromise au niveau 3, sécurité compromise au niveau 3, sécurité… » merde, jura-t-il en levant la tête du bureau de Watson, il s'était endormi sur son rapport, il y avait une petite tâche de bave sur l'en-tête. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et scanda d'une voix encore un peu éraillée:

_ Henry, Declan, vous me recevez, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il courut jusqu'au troisième étage, croisa les deux autres qui lui tendirent des tranquilliseurs au passage.

Magnus sortait du bureau en direction de la cuisine au moment où l'alarme retentit, elle eut juste le temps de comprendre le message avant d'entendre un rugissement, l'iguana-copia était visiblement tout aussi affamé qu'elle. S'ensuivit une course poursuite à perdre haleine, une série de roulades et esquives de cachettes en cachettes, des voix au fond du couloir, le bruit d'un tir manqué, un juron, du verre cassé, un claquement de crocs tout près, elle grimpa in extremis sur un buffet et se jeta sur un vase luxueux à plusieurs reprises pour le pousser au bord. Il tomba enfin, elle tomba avec et tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le crâne du reptile dans un bruit de fracas. Helen entendit crier « ne-tirez-pas », sentit l'absence de mouvement en dessous d'elle et se mit à rire un peu enivrée par l'adrénaline et sonnée par le choc de la chute. Declan qui venait d'arriver auprès de la créature se mit à rire aussi en la voyant, et Will sourit d'incrédulité à Henry qui murmurait quelque chose comme « man, même en mini elle est meilleure que nous ». Helen reprenait son souffle quand elle remarqua le regard de Will et s'empressa de réajuster sa robe dont les pans étaient remontés sur ses cuisses, elle se releva et grimpa la main qu'il lui tendit en guise d'amnistie. Mais l'iguane se réveilla et attaqua Will, il trébucha, blessé au mollet. Declan et Henry se mirent à courir derrière le phénomène et Will tomba à plat sur le dos. Il avait agrippée Helen si fort pendant la chute qu'elle en avait eu la respiration coupée. Will desserra les doigts autour de ses hanches et se redressa sur les coudes. Son tout petit corps à elle refoulait des soubresauts, allongé de tout son long sur sa poitrine d'homme, ses ongles plantés comme des serres dans son t-shirt, elle leva les yeux vers lui, la lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents :

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire devant la situation.

Il se mit à rire pour toute réponse et elle sentait vrombir sous elle le battement assourdissant du cœur du psychologue. Il semblait exploser à chaque gonflement dans sa poitrine comme quand elle était dans la fosse, aux premières loges, juste sous les basses à ce concert des Pink Floyd et de Clare Torry - en quelle année déjà 73, 74?- et que le rythme heurtait et la secouait toute entière. Elle avait été pratiquement sourde le lendemain mais de toute façon Clare n'avait pas toujours besoin de sa voix pour lui faire tourner la tête, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin en tout cas le lendemain matin, elle était si langoureuse, si…

_ Magnus ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser à, peu importe.

_- 01h, bibliothèque du sanctuaire -_

On avait recousu le mollet de William et il s'assoupissait dans la bibliothèque à côté d'Helen qui s'était endormie sur le canapé un moment avant. Quand Henry entra pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, il crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne avant de voir dépasser du canapé les chaussures de Will. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta net. Will dormait étalé sur son flanc gauche, le dos contre le dossier, à quelques centimètres de son visage, Magnus dormait tournée vers lui en position fœtal. Henry resta planté là un moment et Will gigota dans son sommeil, comme sur le point de se réveiller, il grogna doucement et couvrit délicatement Magnus de sa main, comme pour lui faire une couverture. Seuls ses petits pieds nus et une touffe de cheveux bruns voilant son visage et ses épaules dépassaient de sous la grande main. Henry mit un moment avant de tourner les talons, quelque chose l'attendrissait au point qu'il aurait voulu avoir le don de pouvoir prendre des photos avec ses yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

_- Lendemain matin, laboratoire du sanctuaire-_

_ Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Will sortit le nez de son bol de céréales et interrogea Helen du regard.

_ Il faut qu'on aille plus au Nord. Reprit-elle

_ Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

_ Regardez.

Elle avait attaché la pierre à une cordelette qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Elle mit la pierre en mouvement au bout du fil comme un pendule. Quelques instants après la pierre se stabilisa dans un angle surnaturel, comme si elle avait été attirée par un aimant. Helen tourna sur elle-même et recommença à plusieurs reprises la même manœuvre, la pierre pointait tourjours dans la même direction que la première fois, Nord. Will la regardait avec des yeux ronds, sa cuillère suspendue dans sa course entre son bol et ses lèvres.

_ Il faut que j'aille là-bas, Will.

_ Là-bas où ?

_ Où que ce soit, là où elle me mènera.

_ C'est de la folie Magnus, on ne peut pas partir comme ça à l'aveuglette en suivant seulement une pierre au bout d'un...

_ Magnus, vous aviez raison à propos de l'amanite, annonça Declan en entrant dans la pièce, montrant du doigt une photographie sur sa tablette. J'ai isolée la molécule qui provoque le rétrécissement et d'après mes calculs, elle peut survivre dans un corps étranger de trois à quatre semaines seulement. Magnus lui adressa un sourire radieux

_ Autrement dit, je devrais retrouver mes 1m75 dans une vingtaine de jours au plus tard, rien de bien méchant donc ! Où en est Henry avec les résultats des tests sur la pierre ?

_ Loin d'avoir terminé apparemment… Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose d'intéressant : un article de presse qui mentionne un accident pas loin de Glasgow causé par un homme en bicyclette. Il prétend avoir vu un « lilliputien » sur la route…

_ Thomas …

_ Direction Glasgow alors, on part dans une heure ! Chantonna Magnus. Will la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Comment ça « on » ?

_ Si je reste cloîtrée dans le sanctuaire une minute de plus je vais exploser, Will.

_ Et ce soudain besoin d'air frais n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Glasgow se trouve dans le Nord, évidemment ! commenta Will avec un regard entendu.

_ Pure coïncidence ! répondit Magnus sur un ton jovial.

- _Une heure plus tard, en montant dans l'hélicoptère –_

_ Impossible de lui faire entendre raison, elle veut absolument venir.

_ C'est compréhensible Will, c'est aussi une femme de terrain, ça doit être terriblement frustrant pour elle de tourner en rond ici. Affirma Declan.

_ Très bien, qu'elle vienne, mais si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, si on doit passer les vingt prochains jours à s'arracher les cheveux à sa recherche comme on le fait pour Thomas…

_ Je suis un homme mort, j'ai compris Will !

Henry arriva, déposa Helen sur la plage-avant à côté de Will et s'installa à l'arrière. Plus ils avançaient vers le Nord, plus Helen se sentait agitée, comme attirée par une force silencieuse. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière quelques heures plus tard. Helen était montée sur le sommet du crâne de Will pour avoir une meilleure vue et ils se séparèrent en deux équipes. Will et Helen parcourrait les lieux où Thomas avait été aperçu la dernière fois, Declan et Henry interrogeaient les villageois.

Tout allait bien, ils étaient même parvenu à resserrer le périmètre de fouille grâce au détecteur d'Henry jusqu'au moment où un violent orage éclata. La foudre abattait des arbres et un brouillard dense s'était levé avec le vent, bientôt, on ne voyait plus rie d'envergure. Les talkies-walkies se mirent à grésiller dangereusement et bientôt plus aucun contact n'était possible. Henry et Declan s'étaient barricadés dans un pub du village et de leur côté Will et Helen cavalaient dans la forêt à la recherche d'un abri. L'orage se calma à la tombée de la nuit et Will avançait lentement entre les arbres, trempé des pieds à la tête lampe de poche aux aguets. Quand il émit l'idée de retourner sur leur pas auprès de l'hélicoptère, Magnus s'y opposa, elle sentait qu'ils étaient proches, la pierre reluisait plus que jamais, et le picotement d'extase dans ses membres devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

_ Continuez d'avancer Will.

_ Vous êtes sure de vous ?

_ Absolument, de toute façon on ne pourra pas voler par ses conditions.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous espérez trouver au juste ?

_ Aucune idée, mais Thomas doit être venu jusqu'ici pour la même raison que moi, il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

Will marcha en silence, l'excitation de Magnus avait commencé à déteindre sur lui et lui servait de bouclier contre sa propre peur.

_ Stop ! cria-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Regardez à vos pieds !

Il baissa lentement les yeux et s'accroupit. Entre les racines des arbres, tout autour d'eux des champignons émergeaient des touffes d'herbes humides, des champignons bruns, à taches blanches qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils brillaient sous la lumière vive de la torche et dégageaient comme une fine vapeur blanche et acide qui fit frémir ses narines, illumina ses sens … C'était agréable, il s'approcha… terriblement agréable…

_ Will ! Will, qu'est-ce que vous ? WILL NON !

C'était trop tard, il l'avait avalé. Helen sauta sur le sol avant que Will ne s'y effondre. Sa peau se recouvrait de gouttelettes de sueur, comme s'il sortait d'un Hamam. Puis, pendant le quart-d'heure suivant, Helen observa à la lueur de la lampe la métamorphose la plus extraordinaire de sa carrière. Le corps de Will semblait fondre de l'intérieur et ruisselait de sueur, il rétrécissait progressivement. Quand il atteint sa taille définitive, Helen se mit à chercher un abri pour la nuit et trouva un endroit sec sous une énorme racine. Elle installa Will au fond de la cavité après l'avoir tiré inconscient par les épaules sur des mètres et des mètres. Elle transporta ensuite en plusieurs voyage le contenu de la sacoche qu'il portait : elle y trouva des allumettes et après plusieurs échecs dus à la taille inhabituelle grandes des bâtonnets, parvint à allumer un petit feu. Will dormait depuis quelques heures maintenant et elle était si épuisée qu'elle se mit à somnoler sur la mousse moelleuse à son tour.

__ _Un grand merci aux quelques généreux esprits qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire une review, un message, un tweet ou deux, etc. _

Pour moi vos commentaires sont une bénédiction =P

Sayonara !

_Emilie-ti._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_- Le surlendemain, Hightelms forest-_

Will ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour la troisième fois ce matin-là, il avait la nausée et la tête comme prise dans un étau. Un feu brulait près de lui et il se crut d'abord dans le bureau d'Helen, près de la cheminée, mais l'odeur de bois et de terre mouillée l'alerta. Il tenta de se lever mais rien ne répondait, c'est tout juste s'il eût la force de décoller ses lèvres lourdes et d'appeler « Magnus », une fois, deux fois. Elle émergea d'un rideau de feuilles, doucement éclairée d'un rayon de soleil pâle. C'est alors qu'il se rendit à l'évidence inquiétante : elle faisait sa taille. Elle s'assit près de lui en souriant et lui donna à boire dans une coquille de noix. Elle était jolie.

_ Douloureux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle

_ Ca me rappelle cette fois où on a ressuscité dans la terre creuse. On est où, chez les elfes? Dit-il en pointant du doigt un grand arc qu'Helen portait en bandoulière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça Will ?

_ Fait quoi ?

_ Mangé l'amanite.

_ Je l'ai mangé ?

_ Vous ne vous souvenez-pas ?

_ Non, pourquoi est-ce que l'aurais mangé ?

_ C'est précisément ce que je vous demande mais peu importe, il faut qu'on avance, dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, on se remettra en route.

_ En route vers où ?

_ Vous ne la sentez pas, cette tension, cette attraction?

Will faillit recracher sa gorgée d'eau, à part l'attraction de son regard à ses longues, longues, longues jambes, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et reconnut un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos, bien trop semblable à celui qu'elle avait cette fois-ci dans le sous-marin juste avant de devenir une tueuse et de le menotter à cette chaise, de souffler des menaces dans son cou...

_ Un problème Will ?

_ No, non, non pas du tout.

_ J'imagine que vous la sentirez plus tard. Tenez, habillez-vous. Dit-elle en sortant une chemise et un pantalon d'un sac de fortune.

C'est alors que Will frôla la crise cardiaque en remarquant ce détail inconfortable, il était nu comme un ver, Magnus l'avait couvert de son châle mais il avait glissé à côté de lui pendant sa nuit agitée. Il attrapa les vêtements et la remerciant, s'efforçant d'éviter son regard et l'inflammation de ses joues.

_ L'heure n'est pas à la pudeur Will, j'en ai vu d'autres.

_ Dommage j'aurais aimé vous faire plus d'effet que ça. Plaisanta-il dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Elle se mit à rire, sacré Zimmerman ! Elle sortit de l'abri et agita le pendule. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, sa peau frémissait.

Will sortit à son tour et prit le baluchon de Magnus sur son épaule. Ils se mirent en marche.

_- Sanctuaire de Londres 16h30, Kate arrivée, Will et Magnus portés disparus, panique à bord, un invité surprise débarque -_

_ Heinrich, téléphone ! La chose poilue au bout du fil n'a pas l'air tout à fait encline à communiquer avec moi et honnêtement, je trouve ça vexant ! Oh oh, mais qu'avons-nous là les enfants, dites-moi ?

_ Pas touche Vlad ! Hurla Henry en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Tesla tandis que Kate refermait rapidement le couvercle sur l'amanite.

_ Ahnn, non, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Siffla Kate entre ses dents.

Henry hocha les épaules.

_ Mon moi vient rendre une visite surprise à une vieille amie, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Nikola portait un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas disponible pour le moment. Répondit Declan.

_ Oh vraiment, où est-elle, dans l'océan indien en train d'essayer de cacher une mygale géante dans sa poche ?

Henry, Declan et Kate se regardèrent, se tortillant de gêne sur leur chaise.

_ Heinrich ?

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Mais encore ?

_ On l'a perdu. D'abord elle s'est faite rétrécir puis on est parti en mission avant hier, elle faisait équipe avec Will, il y a eu une tempête et depuis plus rien, satisfait ?

_ Pas le moins du monde mais vous avez de l'imagination, je le reconnais. Sérieusement, où est-elle ? Noooooon, elle s'est vraiment miniaturisée ? Et dire que j'ai manqué ça. Soupira Tesla en souriant à pleine dents.

_ Je vais lui les casser, ses dents, un jour. » murmura Kate à Henry.

_- Forêt de Highelms, 19h47 -_

_ Magnus, j'en peux plus. Je vais m'effondrer si on ne fait pas une pause.

Elle marchait de plus en plus vite devant lui, la suivre devenait difficile. Il s'assit sur une petite pierre à côté d'une source et se mit à boire à grandes gorgées. La tempête avait laissé place à une chaleur gonflée d'humidité et il sentait poindre un nouvel orage. Helen se rapprocha. Elle avait remonté son pantalon au-dessus de ses genoux pendant la marche et Will découvrit que les longs muscles de ses mollets possédaient un pouvoir hypnotique. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, déposa la pierre sur un rocher et plongea ses pieds tâchés de terre dans le ruisseau dans un murmure de satisfaction.

_ J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de fourmis que depuis qu'elles font la taille de mes phalanges. Will se débarrassa d'une bête qu'il grimpait sur son bras

_ Werber aurait adoré être ici avec nous.

_ Je lui laisserais volontiers ma place.

_ Vous avez faim ?

_ Pas vraiment pourquoi ? Will questionna en haussant le sourcil

_ En général c'est quand vous avez faim que vous êtes rabat-joie.

_ Moi, rabat-joie ?

_ Will regardez le paysage, l'immensité de ce qui nous entourre, c'est magnifique non ? Dans trois semaines vous n'aurez sans doute plus jamais la chance de percevoir le monde de cette façon, où est passée votre âme de poète ?

_ Je l'ai faite tomber en trébuchant sur une racine de fougère tout à l'heure. On peut retourner la chercher si vous voulez. Il omit de préciser que c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à la regarder elle qu'il ne regardait pas là où il posait les pieds.

Helen se mit à rire et l'aspergea d'eau fraiche pour le réveiller.

_ Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! Elle saisit le baluchon et le balança sur son épaule avant même que Will n'ait pu poser la main dessus. Il soupira.

_ Vous savez j'aime autant porter le sac parce que vous, vous savez manier un arc, mais pas moi et si on croise un renard…

_ Shut !

Helen déposa le baluchon et banda son arc. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, la corde tendue plaquée contre sa joue et sur sa lèvre. La flèche taillée à la lame, pincée entre ses phalanges semblait comme le prolongement du muscle serré de son bras. Le dos droit, les genoux légèrement fléchis, elle ressemblait plus au prédateur qu'à la proie.

Will tourna la tête et perçu du mouvement entre les ronces, il vit quelque chose exploser et se rua sur Helen en la projetant à terre. Des dizaines de javelots filèrent juste au-dessus d'eux. Sa tête atterrit contre son ventre, il sentait la limite de son corset contre sa narine et juste en dessous le creux de son nombril sous sa lèvre à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se releva et attrapa un des javelots planté dans le sol juste derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Une épine de hérisson, d'un hérisson à dagues, plus exactement.

_ Un phénomène ?

_Oui, ils sont très peureux, plus gros que les hérissons ordinaires et peuvent contracter leur muscles avec une telle densité que ça projette leurs épines. S'il est encore dans les parages, on ferait mieux de déguerpir vite !

Elle eut juste le temps de ramasser les épines avant d'entendre un martellement sur le sol. Une épine frôla son épaule au moment où Will cria. Will plongea sur le sol, le hérisson chargeait vers elle à vive allure. Will lui lança une grosse pierre sur le museau qui le ralentit juste assez pour qu'Helen tire sa flèche mais elle rebondit sur la carapace solide de la bête. Le hérisson de tourna vers Will et attaqua. Will lui planta l'épine qu'il tenait dans la poitrine et le hérisson se leva sur ses pattes arrière en réaction, Helen en profita et arc tendu, lui tira deux épines dans le ventre et une entre les deux yeux. Il y eut un long mugissement d'agonie, la terre se couvrit de sang noir autour du hérisson et commença d'absorber le liquide poisseux, lentement.

_ Il faut s'en aller, vite ! Hurla Helen en attrapant Will par la main alors qu'il se dégageait du cadavre gisant à moitié sur lui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'était un bébé, sa mère ne doit pas être bien loin !

Will récupéra le baluchon et suivit Helen qui fouettait les ronces de son arc dans sa course pour leur dégager un passage. Ils coururent à pleine vitesse entre les racines, les arbres immenses et les broussailles pendant ce qui semblait une éternité. Quand ils atteignirent une clairière, Will fut aveuglé par la lumière du coucher de soleil, il sentait sa tête chavirer de plus en plus dangereusement. Son ouïe se brouilla, il n'entendit que la voix d'Helen qui cria « William ! ». Elle lui donna quelques tapes sur les joues, pour l'empêcher de sombrer et prit son pouls, lent mais régulier. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, avec les évènements de la journée c'était l'hypoglycémie assurée, elle aurait dû l'anticiper. Heureusement, ils avaient semé le hérisson. Elle l'assit contre elle, fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait fabriqué et lui cassa un gros morceau de chocolat. Paupières mi-closes, il se mit à mâcher lentement et sans entrain.


	10. Chapter 10

Il est 2h du matin et je ne peux pas m'empêcher plus longtemps de poster ce chapitre que je viens de corriger, petit hommage aux promeneurs nocturnes parmi les amoureux de Magnus. Si après ça l'envie vous prend de me laisser un commentaire ou deux, ou plus, sachez que je les adore.

**Chapitre X**

_- 19h07, Sanctuaire de Londres -_

Tesla observait le chapeau noir tacheté de blanc et divisé par trois veines de l'amanite tétraèdre. Il en détacha délicatement un morceau et le porta à ses lèvres.

_ NON ! Cria Henry en entrant.

_ On se calme, Pierre-et-le-loup, c'est inoffensif, rappelez-vous.

Nikola avala avec une grimace et attendit, attendit, attendit. Rien.

_ Magnus a dit que ça ne fonctionnait que sur les humains.

_ Et aussi absurde et désolant que cela puisse paraître, je suis désormais un humain, donc …

_ Plutôt un aimant sur pattes.

_ Faites attention à ce que vous dites !

_ Mec, ca marchera pas, vous avez toujours le sang originel en vous.

_ Je sais, je sais, je sais, mais ça a marché sur elle non ? Et à preuve du contraire elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine non plus.

_ Plus humaine que vous en tout cas.

_ Que de compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur! Je finirai bien par trouver un moyen à force d'essayer.

_ A force ? Combien vous comptez en manger au juste ?

_ J'en ai déjà mangé une bonne dizaine et en toute sincérité, mon appareil digestif n'a pas l'air d'apprécier…

_ Arg, non je veux pas savoir.

_ Tant que vous êtes là, vous pouvez m'ouvrir la cave à vin avant que je n'ai à le faire moi-même?

_- Même heure, Hightelms forest -_

Will était de nouveau sur pieds et aidait Magnus à récolter du bois pour faire un feu, quand il l'entendit l'appeler.

_ Regardez ça !

Magnus était planté devant deux grosses amanites.

_ Et alors ? Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'en croiser ici …

Elle planta une brindille au centre d'un bubon gonflé du champignon. Une fumée blanchâtre s'en échappa vivement, il tenta de l'éviter mais l'inhala à pleins poumons.

_ J'avais remarqué ces boursoufflures au sanctuaire mais elles étaient vides. On dirait qu'elles libèrent ce gaz quand elles arrivent à maturité, peut-être qu'il envoute celui qui le respire pour qu'il consomme le champignon. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ni vous ni moi ne nous souvenions d'en avoir volontairement mangé.… Mais je ne me sens pas vraiment affectée pour l'instant, on est peut-être immunisés maintenant.

Un autre bouton explosa juste sous eux dans une vapeur encore plus riche qui sentait la levure chaude et montait à la tête.

_ Ou pas. Commenta Will en un souffle rauque. Quelque chose venait de fusionner dans son crâne. Helen aussi commençait à sentir ses genoux se ramollir, sa tête tourner, son cœur se mettre au galop, l'univers démesuré semblait courbe et mousseux, accueillant. Les couleurs zigzaguaient tout autour d'elle, sa propre pensée commençait à se détacher, volatile. Elle regarda Will à côté d'elle, l'image bougeait légèrement, il avait un peu pâli et ses yeux brillaient anormalement sous l'obscurité des bois. Leur regards s'accrochèrent. Le bleu piquant de ses iris noircissait à vue d'œil.

_ Magnus, vos pupilles! S'esclaffa Will.

Elle mit une seconde de trop à détacher son regard du point qu'elle fixait quelque part sur le front de Will, elle répondit quelque chose d'incohérent, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle, Helen Magnus, son mentor, elle était intoxiquée, complètement perchée et il n'était pas loin derrière. Helen trouva le rire de Will étrangement contagieux et reconnu cette sensation qui ranimait quelques lointains souvenirs, James et ses fameuses expériences…

_ Ah ah, j'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver comme ça avec vous, ça me rappelle la fac ! S'exclama Will en riant.

_ En mieux j'espère !

_ Teeeellement mieux, la compagnie est bieeen meilleure! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu jusqu'ici déjà ? Ah oui, chercher du bois, oula, ça va être dur !

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à regrouper des branches. Will titubait en prétendant qu'il marchait droit et Helen s'était mise à injurier de noms démodés le sol qui s'amusait ouvertement à feinter ses pas. A un moment, elle se trouva prisonnière des ronces et Will eut droit à un « William, vous êtes mon héros » quand il finit, à force de persévérance, de l'en délivrer. Ses vêtements pendaient en lambeaux. Elle était griffée des pieds à la tête mais n'arrivait pas à ressentir, ni même à envisager ou conceptualiser la douleur. Will lui avait pris sa main pour la relever et l'avait gardé depuis. Il racontait des choses complètements farfelues, elle l'avait appelé James deux fois par inadvertance et ne s'était corrigé que la première, Will n'avait pas bronché. En sortant des hautes herbes, ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre par l'épaule pour ne pas tomber ou peut-être tout simplement pour se tenir par l'épaule, Helen ne savait plus trop.

Allumer un feu fut un défi quasi impossible à remporter. Tantôt Helen grattait l'immense allumette, tantôt Will, mais ils contrôlaient si peu leur mouvements qu'il était impossible de la faire prendre. Will se retenait difficilement de faire des allusions déplacées et regardait avec émerveillement Helen en rire de bon cœur, d'un vrai rire spontané, tel qu'on n'en entendait rarement chez elle. Trop rarement. Finalement l'allumette craqua et le feu commença à gonfler. Will sortit des petites baies sucrées qu'ils avaient récoltés le matin et qui pour eux faisaient la taille de pamplemousses. Helen lui en écrasa une sur la joue en réponse à une moquerie, sa chemise était recouverte de jus violet, il la quitta. Puis en mangeant, ils regardèrent vibrer la nuit tombante à travers la fumée houleuse.

_ Si le paradis existe, ça ressemble à ça. Soupira Will en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

_ C'est en général ce que disent les types défoncés quand ils s'assoient dans l'herbe au coin d'un feu. Répondit Helen. Will se mit à rire.

_ Oui mais les types défoncés en général n'ont pas Helen Magnus tout aussi défoncée, avec eux.

_ Dieu merci pour moi ! Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et s'allongea, appuyée sur un coude.

_ Woodstock ? Investigua-t-il

_ Seulement parce que Jan' avait besoin de supplément en mélanine pour ne pas que sa peau se mette à brûler…

_ Non, sérieux ? Vous y étiez ?

_- Sanctuaire de Londres, 19h59-_

_ Hank, on vient de recevoir un signal crypté !

_ Ce n'est pas crypté, c'est en praxien. Rectifia Nikola en s'approchant.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis c'est crypté ! Ca dit quoi ? demanda Kate.

_ Quelque chose comme : Starscraper sain et sauf, envoyez Magnus. Le reste c'est des chiffres, des coordonnées. Répondit Nikola d'un ton nonchalant.

_ Starscraper? C'est Thomas ! s'exclama Henry en donnant à Declan une grande tape dans le dos.

_- 23 h 18, Hightelms forest -_

Le tonnerre gronda avec une telle véhémence que la terre en trembla, une seconde plus tard une goutte tombait sur l'épaule nue de Will, deux secondes plus tard, toute l'eau du ciel lui tombait dessus en pluie diluvienne. Helen souriait comme une enfant, elle était toujours enchantée par les caprices de la nature, seuls propres à rappeler aux hommes leur parfaite vanité. Elle se leva, leva le menton et le bras vers le ciel et chassa de sa tête embrumée l'image de Nikola qui, à Cuba une fois, s'était finalement mis à sautiller sous l'orage avec elle, après avoir répété trente fois qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi cliché. Will, lui, avait l'air agréablement surpris de la voir se donner à la pluie et elle sentit son regard lourd caresser ses reins et la cambrure féline de son dos qu'offrait sa posture. Elle soupira de joie, secoua ses boucles mouillées en tournoyant un peu sur elle-même. Quelque chose au fond d'elle criait -Magnus stop, stop– mais Magnus était injoignable depuis la première bouffée de cette vapeur sirupeuse et enivrante, Helen la remplaçait provisoirement.

Will gloussait et marchait pour la rejoindre et entrer dans la danse mais à mesure qu'il approchait, il la voyait de dos quitter lentement sa chemise trempée et son pantalon qui collait à sa peau, dénouer son corset dans un petit cri de libération… Elle se retourna vers lui, couvrant sa poitrine de ses mains fines et le fixa avec sur le visage un sourire curieux et un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation et maintenant, jeune William ?


	11. Chapter 11

_Oyez, Oyez ! Chapitre classé top secret, décommandé aux les âmes prudes ici-bas. Ceux qui le souhaite peuvent le sauter sans ne rien manquer du déroulement de l'histoire, quant aux autres, régalez-vous !_

**Chapitre XI**

_- Hightelms forest -_

Will hésita un instant, un instant seulement, avant de s'approcher d'elle sous la pluie qui écumait sur son dos. Un frisson couru dans ses vertèbres, depuis le creux de ses cuisses à son cœur puis à ses neurones embués. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en face d'elle pour contempler ses traits, lire dans la finesse des rides discrètes le récit du temps de 5 vies et boire dans son regard l'effervescence et la force vive de l'éternelle jeunesse. Il remarqua qu'il était presque plus grand qu'elle quand elle était pieds nus. Nue, l'idée lui revint en tête quand il s'aperçu qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux non plus.

Alors sans plus attendre, il s'empara de sa taille en passant un bras solide derrière son dos presque férocement pour la plaquer contre lui et attacha ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était fougueux tout autant que lent, très lent, il laissait les corps s'imprégner des saveurs suaves et entêtées de cette pâle obscurité. La tête lui tournait toujours et d'autant plus qu'il sentait ses mains si féminines assaillir sa poitrine, sa nuque et son dos, défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Il agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux luisant de pluie, sans lâcher la chair gonflée de ses lèvres. Il glissa sa paume sur la rondeur d'une fesse jusqu'à saisir à pleine main sa cuisse fine, musclée. Elle échappa un long soupir un peu grave, sonore qui le fit frémir jusqu'au bout de ses orteils crispés dans la terre moite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

Elle avait remonté son genoux, celui qu'il soutenait, au niveau de ses hanches d'homme et se servait se son pied aux ongles discrètement vernis pour faire descendre son pantalon humide sur ses mollets. Sur ses mollets, le ruissellement de l'eau dessinait des courbes dans ses poils fins. Elle planta ses dents dans sur clavicule -Will gémit de douleur, de surprise et de plaisir – puis les ramena dans son cou qu'elle torturait de ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main sur un sein dur et rond comme une goutte d'eau paresseuse accrochée à du marbre laiteux, laissa son pouce frotter le bouton de pourpre au sommet arrachant à Helen un murmure essoufflé. Il la pencha en cambrant vers l'arrière son dos qui réverbérait la blancheur d'une lune invisible et ferma ses lèvres sur l'autre petite tétine tendue. Les ongles d'Helen tracèrent des sillons sur ses épaules et il grogna doucement. Helen sentait le sol tournoyer autour d'elle et une veine palpiter de désir dans sa tempe. Ses reins se resserrent contre les siens et le poids des deux corps les firent tout deux chavirer dans les hautes herbes mouillées. Helen chevaucha Will, les herbes hautes comme des pieds de maïs, fouettaient tendrement son dos dans le vent orageux, elle coinça ses coudes sous ses deux mains et mordilla un téton brun en courbant le dos. Ses cuisses brulaient contre le bas de son ventre, l'air sifflait un chant strident dans ses oreilles et sa vue, même brouillée reconnu le regard fou du désir, elle libéra ses coudes, il se redressa colla son front au sien avant d'attraper ses lèvres, la pointe de sa langue. Ses doigts coururent sur son ventre, son pouce palpa le creux de son nombril et le bout de ses doigts frémit au contact des petits poils doux. Il pinça le pétale de chair rose entre ses jambes et elle hurla dans la nuit sous ses gestes caressants et ancestraux.

Elle tremblait au-dessus de lui, il la retourna sur le dos en soufflant sur la peau sensible de son cou, déposa des baisers sur ses seins d'albâtre. Elle glissa ses mains moites sur son ventre, sur la bosse gonflée de sang et sous ses doigts battaient les pulsations rapides d'une longue veine. Will gémit. Il gémit et gémit encore quand il s'immisça dans la chaleur engorgée de ses reins et ci commença la plus vieille danse du monde. Elle mordait et griffait au bord du gouffre, toujours un peu plus près de l'outrageuse implosion des chairs.

Il étouffait ses cris entre ses lèvres rouges et scandaleuses, ses doigts campés dans la peau transie de ses cuisses qui se soulevaient contre lui avec acharnement. Une frénésie vorace engourdissait ses sens, toujours plus intense. Helen chanta des cris rugueux de gloire et de volupté de plus en plus perçants. Son dos s'arqua, agressif, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à se tendre en une voûte fragile, une larme perla au pli de sa paupière ailée et un sanglot joyeux retentit. Le rugissement de Will fit s'agiter les oiseaux en sommeil.

Des échos parcourraient la forêt alentour. L'orage avait cessé. Le vent retomba.

_Une bise de remerciement à Kami, qui que tu sois :) et une énorme pensée pour Miss Cheerfully à qui je dédie ces quelques lignes pécheresses. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII**

_-Minuit, au sanctuaire-_

Tesla tourna vivement la tête, il jurait avoir entendu un grand cri d'extase. Son esprit commençait surement à se jouer de lui, il se fait tard, et il se mit à regretter l'infatigable vampire. Les dernières rafales de vent fouettaient les vitres. Les vieilles cheminées sifflotaient. Un bruit de verre brisé éclata dans le hall. Il venait de jeter rageusement son verre de vin vide contre le dallage luisant.

_ Mec, mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes pas bien ! Henry avait sursauté au point qu'il en avait presque échappé son ordinateur qui traquait la moindre trace d'Helen ou de Will. Il jeta aux éclats de verre gisant un regard désolé.

_ J'ai absolument tout essayé ! Transfusions, perfusions, épurations, décoctions tout ! Rien à faire avec ce fichu sang, ce fichu champignon, ce fichu équipement plus vieux que Mathusalem! Rien à faire ! Hurla Nikola. Oh et vous l'enfant sauvage, avec votre QI inférieur à 160, épargnez moi vos commentaires ! Par pitié !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Kate débarqua sourcils froncés

_ Oh rien, laisse tomber, Vlad fait sa crise.

A vrai dire « Vlad » se sentait hors-jeu, comme quand ils l'avaient laissé tomber pour leur petit safari en terre creuse, ou quand il avait dû rester outre-mer à se tourner les pouces avec cet imbécile d'espion pendant qu'Helen, Sherlock et ce pauvre bougre de Griffin jouaient les héros de la résistance. Helen, Helen, Helen, quand s'apercevrait-elle qu'il était, lui, bien plus digne que ces moralistes de Watson et autres Zimmerman pour partager avec elle la cours des grands ? Quand il serait dans sa tombe ? Morts avec les autres ? Puisque telle était sa fin maintenant que le vampire en lui n'était plus.

Dans ses heures sombres, quand il laissait son génie au repos et ses pensées vaquer ça et là, il la revoyait main dans la main avec James ou éperdue de tendresse dans les bras de l'éventreur. Qui était-elle enfin pour oser lui reprocher son immoralité ? Pour l'amour du ciel, elle avait libéré une des pires abominations de son temps, non pas que le meurtre lui répugnait ou qu'il ait quelque pitié pour les malheureuses victimes de Druitt, mais John était plus qu'un tueur, pire que ça. Et après la tragique nouvelle, Watson était sans cesse en train de la cajoler, à lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, quand elle s'enfermait dans sa mortification. Mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne sortait pas du néant, non, si Watson n'avait rien flairé, elle l'avait vu arriver, elle, l'humeur rouge de John, elle l'avait pressenti et ça l'avait faite vibrer au fond, ça lui plaisait d'avoir un adversaire plus dangereux qu'elle dans son lit, ça lui plaisait au point qu'elle refoulait ses soupçons, jusqu'au moment où la situation a vraiment dérapé et alors là…

Et ça, il était le seul à le savoir. Oh oui, il savait ce qu'il fallait voir derrière sa bien-pensante et bienveillante figure de protectrice.

Elle avait eu quatre amis extraordinaires avec qui elle avait dansé une drôle de ronde et maintenant quoi, elle recrutait les grandes intelligences de son temps parmi les mortels pour recommencer ? Ces petits jeunots certes ne manquaient pas d'esprit et savaient se rebeller mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'oseraient vraiment remettre en question ses prérogatives et elle les appelait ses amis, elle fricotait avec ! Non-sens ! Ils n'avaient pas le coffre pour ça, Helen n'aimait pas qu'on se prosterne devant elle, elle aimait qu'on la malmène un peu et ça, Nikola savait le faire. Alors pourquoi eux ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie, Nikola n'avait pas le tempérament excessif de John qui se crispait dès qu'elle s'approchait d'un autre, ni même la peur panique de la faire fuir par un dévouement trop extrême qui se lisait parfois sur Watson, il pensait seulement qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle méritait plus que les heures quotidiennes de sombre solitude à arpenter son sanctuaire endormi. Cette femme était plus que ça : la face du monde lui devait encore des dettes… Mais elle se fichait pas mal des récompenses et du bonheur, Helen, elle vivait seulement pour courir après la Vérité suprême, l'inaccessible vérité et parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour protéger le monde de lui-même.

Et puis il y a eu Ashley. Il se prenait à regretter parfois de n'avoir pas pu la connaitre, de ne lui avoir laissé que le souvenir du monstre hystérique qui s'amuse à jeter sa mère à la gueule des lions. Ca aurait été plus juste qu'elle sache au moins, avant de partir, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour aimer sa mère sincèrement.

Toujours ? Non, maintenant que, mutilé de sa part noble, il avait besoin du sommeil des hommes, il s'allongeait sur un lit comme on s'étend dans une tombe et il ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil. Où es-tu Helen ? S'interrogeait-il, où es-tu et pourquoi ?

_- 6h12, Hightelms forest –_

Helen se réveilla douloureusement avec le lever du soleil, la tête lourde et le cœur nauséeux. Elle avait fait un rêve affreux où la Mort encapuchonnée lui arrachait Nikola des bras. Elle sentit la chaleur de la peau nue dans son dos et songea un instant à s'y blottir quand soudain elle se souvint très vaguement: la vapeur blanche, la chaleur puis l'orage, la nuit d'amour épique avec Will. Oh Seigneur !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII**

_- Hightelms forest au petit matin -_

Elle se détacha le plus délicatement possible de l'étreinte de son protégé qui dormait à poings fermés et traversa les herbes perlées de rosée. Elle lava rapidement les dernières traces d'amour écoulées sur sa peau et s'habilla dans le silence matinal. Il faisait frais. Elle alla couvrir Will et ralluma un feu sur la cendre de la veille, tassée par les eaux. Elle s'assit, la tête sur les genoux auprès des longues flammes et des images lui revinrent : Will couvert de pulpe violine, Will torse-nu, allongé dans l'herbe chaude qui l'écoutait fredonner un air jazzy, Will qui gloussait, Will qui se tordait de rire avec elle, Will qui lui courait après, un baie menaçante à la main. Will qui la regardait arracher ses vêtements sous la pluie, qui l'embrassait en gémissant, nu, Will qui… oh non… Les souvenirs voguaient, ténus, chétifs, distordus entre deux trous noirs, mais ils étaient bien réels. Elle resta immobile, un long moment, un très long moment à tenter de ressaisir sa mémoire mais elle n'y trouva rien de plus que ces quelques fragments baignés de jouissance.

Finalement elle entendit un bruissement à côté d'elle.

_ Mal au crâne ? Demanda Will, un sourire malicieux au coin de la lèvre. Il s'était habillé, Dieu merci.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_ J'ai les neurones fondus, ce truc là c'est pire que tout.

_ Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle

_ Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi, pas vous Will ?

_ Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez et je vous dirai ce dont je me souviens.

_ Non, vous d'abord.

Will soupira en signe de protestation puis se résigna.

_ Je me souviens qu'on a respiré cette espèce de gaz qui nous a fait planer très très très haut, vous êtes tombé dans les ronces et vous m'avez pris par la main, on s'est chamaillé non, j'ai vaguement l'image de votre petit sourire sadique, et euuh, il a plu non ?

_ Et après ?

Il hocha la tête et reprit :

_ Après je me suis encore réveillé à poil de l'autre côté du champ.

Magnus se mit à rire de soulagement, ça s'était joué de justesse.

_ Ca vous arrive souvent ?

_ De ?

_ De vous réveiller nu ?

_ Trop souvent ces derniers jours. Alors à vous maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

_ Si vous saviez… Dit-elle en riant. Oh elle allait le faire mijoter, oh oui.

_ Magnus, vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

_ Vous ne vous imaginez quand même pas que je vais vraiment vous expliquer pourquoi et comment vous vous êtes réveillé tout nu cette fois-ci ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton léger appuyé d'un clin d'œil. Elle se leva et partit chercher de quoi grignoter.

Will, secoua la tête en riant avec cette mimique du « vous êtes pas possible Magnus ! » Et il passa le petit déjeuner entier à se dire : Elle bluff. Oui mais, et si c'était pas du bluff… Si ça se trouve elle ne se souvient de rien de plus que moi et elle me fait marcher. Oui mais si ça se trouve elle se souvient de tout et elle me fait aussi marcher. Et si c'était pas du bluff ? Non, dans tous les cas elle me fait marcher oui mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle bluff complètement… Si elle bluff, ou alors…Il tentait de lire une réponse sur son visage et dans ses gestes mais elle ne laissait rien paraître si ce n'est un petit sourire narquois, c'était de la torture.

De son côté, Helen se demandait si il était possible qu'il ait fait semblant de ne rien se rappeler pour leur éviter trop d'embarras, mais ça ne ressemblait pas trop à Will, en générale il préférait parler des problèmes, les révéler au grand jour plutôt que de les enfouir, comme James, tellement comme James. Ils lui posaient les questions fâcheuses d'abord, l'examinaient dans une critique pointue ensuite et puis finalement la foi qu'ils avaient en elle l'emportait toujours, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. En tout cas, maintenant, elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette délicieuse nuit, Will allait la harceler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et lui dise tout. Peut-être bien qu'un de ces jours, quand le temps s'y prêtera, elle lui raconterait. Elle sentit le regard perçant de l'analyste la traverser, repensa à ces mêmes yeux qui balayaient sa peau brulante la veille et dut réprimer le frisson exquis qui la traversa. Oh oui, c'est certain, elle lui raconterait un jour, ou mieux encore, elle lui montrerait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV**

_- Sanctuaire -_

_ Vous savez Heinrich, si vous ne me laissez pas venir avec vous, je trouverai un autre moyen.

_ Tant mieux pour vous.

_ Vous allez le regretter une fois là-bas, quand vous vous rendrez compte que vous aurez besoin de moi, soyez raisonnable pour une fois, prenez-moi à la place de votre copine Curcuma-tire-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge.

Henry ferma la porte du hangar et se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère, avec un peu de chance, ils retrouveraient Helen et Will aujourd'hui.

Nikola rentra au laboratoire et se mit à faire les cents pas. « Résumons : trois irresponsables disparus autour de Glasgow dont deux minimoys. Un message idiot qui ne nous donne qu'une seule information « envoyez Magnus » - donc j'en déduis que ni Helen, ni William ne sont avec tonton Tom et – et des coordonnées, des coordonnées que je viens de passer des heures et des heures à calculer mais qui n'existaient ni sur terre, ni sous terre, fan-tas-tique ! Salamèche et Pikachu viennent de partir sans moi et reviendront certainement sans rien et Choubaka derrière sa webcam commence à se faire un sang d'encre pour sa nounou ! Nikola mon ami, la journée commence bien ! »

_- Hightelms forest -_

_ Hum, c'est bizarre, la pierre à l'air d'avoir perdu le Nord, elle fait n'importe quoi.

_ Peut-être que quelque chose perturbe son champ magnétique. Souffla Magnus entre deux pas.

_ Ou alors peut-être qu'on est arrivé.

_ Je ne pense pas, je crois que je l'aurais su.

_ Alors par où on va ?

La pluie recommença à tomber, fine et froide. Helen ramassa une feuille d'arbre verte et ils se serrèrent en dessous pour se protéger. Elle respira l'odeur de la terre mouillée et essaya de se concentrer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit de loin un dessin blanc sur un tronc d'arbre.

_ Dieu du ciel Will! Le lapin blanc !

Will resta bouche bée devant la silhouette peinte pendant un instant. Elle lui faisait penser à un graffiti tracé au travers d'un pochoir : schématique mais minutieux. Pas de doute possible, c'était un lapin blanc.

_ J'imagine qu'il faut marcher dans la même direction que lui. Dit Helen en hochant les épaules.

_Magnus, je vous préviens tout de suite, si on croise des fleurs qui chantent et des huitres qui dansent, je pars en courant, j'ai eu ma dose d'expériences psychédéliques hier soir.

_ Vous ne voulez même pas attendre de croiser la reine de cœur ?

_ Très drôle.

Ils reprirent leur rythme de marche, et tombèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur une autre peinture de lapin et un peu après sur un autre encore, Will remarqua que la dernière n'était pas identique, le lapin trottait. Ils suivirent la nouvelle direction. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Helen s'étonna de n'avoir pas croisé d'autres peintures.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'on continue encore tout droit ?

_ Ou qu'on s'est perdu, on a peut-être raté un lapin. Will ria à devant l'absurdité se sa propre phrase, Helen aussi.

_ Je propose qu'on revienne sur nos pas, pour vérifier. Dit-elle en se retournant.

_ Proposition approuvée.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant la peinture précédente sans n'avoir croisé aucun autre signe, Will consulta la pierre et Helen son sixième sens mais rien n'aidait. Ils tournèrent en rond aux alentours de l'arbre, en vain. Elle s'assit sur un caillou lisse en soupirant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

_ Et donc, hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je ne dirai rien même sous la torture. Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas mon légendaire pouvoir de persuasion !

Il la fixa d'un air faussement menaçant, elle soutint son regard en levant un sourcil sceptique, un ange passa.

Soudain, il vint à Will une idée saugrenue :

_ Peut-être qu'il faut trottiner.

_ Pardon ?

_ Les deux premiers lapins marchaient, celui-ci accélère …

Helen le regarda un instant stupéfaite et un brin admirative puis partit en petites foulées, Will suivit. Ils traçaient entre les hauts arbres quand apparut un lapin qui courrait vers l'Ouest, esquissé sur une grosse branche.

_ Oh non… Râla Will avant de se mettre à courir vraiment, Helen sur ses talons. Puis Elle sentit une rafale impétueuse la pousser en arrière et vit à l'horizon un raz de marée d'eau douce s'écouler entre les ormes géants. Un bruit roulant et insupportable de mécanique et de métal qui fend l'air retentit et s'installa. La vague se rapprochait dangereusement. Will lui attrapa la main et ils dévalèrent les grands vents à toutes jambes en hurlant du fond des poumons contre cet assaillant invisible, leurs cris étouffés par le vacarme. A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux, l'hélicoptère volait au raz des arbres, secouant leur cime de sa puissance monstrueuse, il tournoyait à la quête d'une zone dégagée où se poser. Helen et Will dans leur fuite effrénée croisèrent un nouveau lapin en pleine cavale et bientôt un autre qui sautait dans un trou. A cet instant, la terre se déroba au-dessus d'eux et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre dans une chute sempiternelle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, ma connexion internet m'a lachée, je suis condamnée à hanter les starbucks, bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre XV**

_-Sanctuaire-_

_ Euréka ! Nikola rugit.

Mais bien sûr ! Non de dieu comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Si les hommes étaient plus petits, leur géographie devenait plus étendue, il fallait seulement agrandir les coordonnées en proportion. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Helen mesurait 1m75 en temps normal, ça il le savait bien, mais combien mesurait-elle maintenant ? Il fouilla dans les archives, quelqu'un avait bien dû enregistrer sa taille après la mutation. Ah voilà : 21, 3 cm. Bon sang que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir ça ? Son cerveau se mit à bouillir.

« _Alors…175-divisé-par-21,3-ça-doit-faire-8-et-des-poussières-donc-il-suffit-de-multiplier-toutes-les-coordonnées-par-8-virgule-quelque-chose-SAUF-si-chaque-personne-a-son-propre-diviseur-NON-parce-que-si-c'était-le-cas-la-proportion-des-tailles-des-hommes-entre-eux-ne-serait-pas-respectée-Ceci-dit-la-réalité-n'est-jamais-aussi-pure-que-l'abstraction-dieumerci-donc-il-doit-y-avoir-une-part-de-contingence-propre-à-chaque-personne-Donc-en-théorie-la-taille-initiale-est-divisée-par-8-et-en-pratique-elle-est-divisée-par-plus-ou-moins-8-sachant-que-8-est-le-diviseur-de-référence. Très bien, essayons avec 8 … »

Il tapa sur le clavier comme un frénétique.

_ Taratata ! Et c'est ainsi qu'en à peine 5 secondes, Nikola Tesla, autrefois dernier représentant de la noble race des vampires et maintenant maître de l'électromagnétisme résolut un nouveau myst…

_ Vous parlez tout seul. Affirma Henry en entrant dans le laboratoire.

_ Je parie que vous ne les avez pas retrouvés.

_ Non mais on a réussi à resserrer le périmètre autour de…

_ Hightelms forest.

_ Comment vous savez ?

_ Genius, remember !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Henry en s'approchant d'une grande carte routière étalée sur la table.

_ Na, na, na, bas les pattes ! Vous voyez le point rouge là, au milieu des bois, c'est l'endroit exact où se trouve le petit favori de Macrae…

_ Ah vous aussi vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux !

_ Et à mon avis c'est aussi là que se trouvent Helen et Dr. Substituable.

_ Comment vous pouvez en être sur ?

_ Il suffit de lire les coordonnées.

_ Vous les avez décryptées ? Déjà ?

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété, elles ne sont pas cryp-tées. C'est simplement une question de changement de point de vue.

_ Mec, ce truc-là est complètement incompréhensible !

_ Hé ! Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez fiston !

_- Wonderland'ruins_ -

_ Aiiiiiouch. Gémit Will en se relevant. Il s'inquiéta quand il vit la grimace d'Helen qui se tenait le bras.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Je crois que j'ai une entorse au poignet. Elle bougea ses doigts tremblants de douleur. « Arrgh, j'ai définitivement une entorse ». Elle banda rapidement sa main d'un pan de chemise.

_ Ca va aller ? Vous devriez vous asseoir.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est qu'une entorse, une fois en Corée j'avais deux côtes fêlées, le cubitus cassé et une mauvaise coupure à la cuisse et je marchais encore.

_ Plus j'en sais sur vous et plus j'ai de preuves que vous êtes dingue. Will eut soudain la vision claire d'une longue cicatrice nette et blanche tracée verticalement juste sous sa fesse droite. D'où sortait cette image ? Faute de réponse, il la chassa. Helen regardait autour d'elle et cherchait à distinguer des murs dans la pénombre. Le sol était finement dallé, comme une mosaïque antique et leurs pieds nus claquaient contre la surface froide. Des rangs de colonnes sculptées s'élevaient vers nulle-part et reluisait doucement d'une chaleur rougeâtre. Helen reconnut la matière au premier coup d'oeil, elles étaient taillées dans la même pierre que celle qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura Will.

Un rectangle de lumière vive apparut au fond de la salle et s'évanouit dans le claquement lourd d'une porte métallique. Des pas rapides se firent entendre ainsi que des chuchotements. Helen distingua d'abord, au loin, une silhouette féminine dont l'élégance et le calme lui évoqua un souvenir flou, puis celle d'un homme grand et svelte qui boitait très légèrement. Thomas.

_ Tom ! cria Will.

Thomas accéléra le pas et sa figure souriante sortit de l'ombre.

_ Magnus ! Will ! Vous êtes déjà là ? Je pensais qu'il vous faudrait plus de temps pour recevoir le message.

_ Quel message ?

La deuxième silhouette s'éclaira.

_ Rana ? S'exclama Helen agréablement étonnée.

_ Bonsoir Helen, William.

Si ses salutations sonnaient distantes, la chaleur de son regard surprit Helen.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjours à tous, me revoici avec de nouveaux chapitres tous frais, tous neufs ! Désolée pour la petite coupure infortunée. J'espère que mes quelques lecteurs ne m'auront pas abandonnée ! Ciaoo !_

**Chapitre XVI **

Ils quittèrent le temple et devant eux s'éleva un monde onirique et encombré de pâles vestiges. La grâce des ruines blanches racontaient le temps d'une civilisation poétique de touts petits hommes.

_ Où est ce qu'on est ? Finit par demander Will, rompant le silence émerveillé.

_ Kaloguée. Répondit Rana en un souffle.

_ La terre des splendeurs. Traduisit Helen

_ Le pays des merveilles … Continua Will

_ J'aurais dû me douter que Gregory ferait quelque chose comme ça… Murmura Rana.

_ Mon père? C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, qui a fait en sorte que les amanites parviennent jusqu'au sanctuaire ?

_ Je pense, oui. Cet endroit lui est cher Helen, il se devait de vous y conduire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ C'est une longue histoire…

Elle les guida vers une des rares villas épargnées, les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table de cire. Thomas leur servit à boire et à manger et elle commença son récit.

« J'étais beaucoup plus jeune quand cette ville est née mais déjà promise à entrer au Sénat, c'était une période mouvementée, ce qui arrive très rarement à Praxis, mais cette fois-ci les conflits politiques et ethniques avaient pris de l'envergure et on frôlait la guerre civile. Le sénat finit par instaurer la loi martiale et ça avait fait scandale. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais une place de dirigeant, en terminer avec ces mesures désespérées. La situation ne s'améliorait guère. Il y avait des affrontements dans les rues, chacun réglait ses comptes, les magistrats et les membres du conseil se sentaient menacés.

On entendait parler de plus en plus d'un groupe d'érudits qui prônait la réconciliation et demandait la révision de toutes les institutions de la cité. Abolir la peine de mort, promouvoir la liberté d'échange, mettre fin à la surveillance, au couvre-feu, aux lois archaïques et tout le reste. Ils parlaient de remanier la cité à partir de nouveaux fondements et parlaient d'une ville rêvée qu'ils avaient imaginés et qui devait succéder à Praxis selon leur critères idéaux : sagesse, connaissance, beauté. Kaloguée. Les gens les écoutaient et au-delà de leur utopisme évident, leur opinion commençait à prendre du poids, le Sénat craignait la rébellion générale et même un coup d'état. Même ceux qui s'accordaient avec l'idée d'un changement appréhendait les conséquences d'un bouleversement total du régime.

La loi martiale fut abolie pour adoucir les opinions et petit à petit les guérillas entre tribus devinrent moins fréquentes. Seulement, nombreux étaient les citoyens qui désiraient désormais plus qu'un simple retour à la norme. Les plus fervents d'entre eux et les leaders du groupe furent traqués en secret. Beaucoup furent alertés et se mirent à se cacher. Parmi ceux qui restaient en vie, il y avait des penseurs, des musiciens, des savants, et surtout, il y avait Polias Robenwoff et son époux, un couple de chercheurs incroyable. Je les connaissais bien, c'étaient des amis de la famille. Ils voulaient Kaloguée, ils y croyaient dur comme fer au point qu'ils en avaient taillés une parfaite miniature dans de la rocaille de Mora, le matériau le plus rare et le plus précieux qui soit pour nous praxiens. Un jour, ils apprirent qu'ils avaient été dupés par un de leur confrère et qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être découverts. Polias eut cette idée complètement délirante d'habiter la petite Kaloguée, les plus téméraires la suivirent et pendant que certains s'employaient à transporter morceaux par morceaux la cité à la surface, les chimistes cherchèrent en hâte un moyen de se rétrécir et ils utilisèrent les éléments qu'ils avaient sous la main dans leur retranchement, faute de mieux. Quelqu'un avait des govas noires, celles qui sont prisées pour leurs vapeurs euphorisantes, ils s'en servirent. Tout le monde ne put pas s'enfuir à temps, Polias y laissa sa vie, mais ceux qui survécurent s'employèrent à dissimuler la cité le mieux possible entre la terre creuse et la surface et l'habitèrent, invisibles aux yeux des deux mondes.

Ils vivaient paisiblement mais mourraient prématurément et les générations se succédèrent. Entre temps je m'étais faite une place au Sénat et je recevais en cachette, de temps à autres un message secret des fils, puis des petits fils et arrières petits fils de Robenwoff qui me racontaient en quelques lignes furtives la vie qu'ils menaient là-haut. Puis des années après, votre père est arrivé de la surface et quand j'ai pris sa défense contre les sénateurs, certains ont commencé à se méfier de moi et se sont mis à me surveiller de près. Cerise sur le gâteau, le message suivant des Robenwoff fut découvert, les forces praxiennes lancèrent une attaque-sanction contre Kalogué. Je fu condamnée à l'exil, et, aux portes de Praxis, pendant une année entière, j'ai mené des recherches pour recréer leur govas, dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour la citée détruite. Je savais que mutation permanente rimait avec mort imminente alors je me suis mise à chercher un moyen de la dévier.

Quand j'ai finalement trouvé, j'allais quitter la Terre Creuse vers Kaloguée mais Grégory, qui avait su, entre-temps, gagner la confiance des nouveaux élus parvint à me réintroduire dans la cité et racheta même ma position de sénatrice. Quelques mois plus tard, j'eu l'occasion de lui raconter tout cela. Je ne pouvais plus quitter Praxis alors il chercha Kaloguée à ma place et trouva une entrée à la surface. Il planta des govas en guise d'offrandes tout autour du lieu en se disant que d'autres trouveraient peut-être un jour les vestiges. Depuis, il y est retourné le 5 aout de chaque année, jour du bombardement, pour transmettre mes hommages aux morts ainsi que les siens. Cette année, j'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale pour quitter Praxis pendant quelques jours et compte tenu du renom que m'a valu votre aide la dernière fois, le Sénat n'a pas pu refuser. Quant à Grégory, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent cette fois-ci, ce à quoi il travaille maintenant a trop d'importance, alors il a décidé de léguer la tâche de commémorer Kaloguée à sa fille, je suppose. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII**

Helen et Rana veillèrent jusqu'au petit matin.

_ Vous me faîtes penser à votre père, il a ce don, lui aussi, pour insuffler la confiance et la sincérité. Et puis, il m'a tant parlé de vous. Quand je vous ai vu plongé sans hésitation sur Canaan pour le sauver, j'ai vu pourquoi il était si fier. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Grégory, c'est une des personnes qui a le plus bouleversé mes idées et mes actions.

_ Il a été un peu plus que votre ami Rana, n'est-ce pas, ça se lit sur vous.

_ Ah j'admets que les premières années après avoir fait sa rencontre, j'étais secrètement un peu amoureuse de lui, mais avec le temps il ne reste que l'admiration et la simple sagesse de l'amitié. Et puis Grégory n'a de cœur que pour deux passions : La science et sa fille. Il vous aime tellement et c'est facile à comprendre. Il disait toujours que vous étiez en train de le dépasser, que c'était la plus belle récompense que la vie lui ait donné, et cetera…Vous savez Helen, vous devriez vraiment me laisser regarder votre poignet, il a une drôle de couleur.

Elle quitta la pièce puis revint avec des flacons et des bandes puis s'approcha d'elle, saisit sa main très délicatement et la posa sur son genoux. Elle étala lentement, du bout des doigts, un onguent bleuâtre sur de la gaze et enroula la bande imbibée autour du poignet et de la main d'Helen.

A quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête, dans la lumière de l'aube, Nikola Testa était penché sur le terrier d'un lapin.

_ Il semblerait que ce soit ça, les enfants.

Henry attacha une cordelette à un petit robot-caméra de 5 cm, qu'il avait construit la veille à la va-vite et avait baptisé « Suzy 1.0 » il le fit descendre dans l'abîme noire. Une vidéo sombre apparu sur l'écran de sa tablette.

Pendant ce temps Will, se mit à rire dans son sommeil devant la stupeur d'Helen, elle venait d'attraper au vol le fruit rouge qu'il lui avait lancé et il avait explosé au contact brutal de ses mains. Dépitée, elle secoua ses doigts d'où dégoulinait la sève pourpre avant de venir les étaler sur son dos à lui. L'empreinte sucrée quelle y laissa commençait maintenant à sécher et à lui démangeait la peau.

Rana attacha l'extrémité de la bandelette au creux de la main d'Helen.

Henry guidait le robot entre les ruines.

Helen et Will se couraient l'un après l'autre en trébuchant autour du feu.

Rana libéra la main d'Helen qui ne songea pas tout de suite à la retirer du genou d'en face.

Suzy 1.0 roulait dans l'herbe grasse qui ployait docilement sous son passage.

Will passa sa main dans ses cheveux que l'averse soudaine avait collés à son front, il regarda Helen sautiller sur le sol détrempé, hypnotisé par le rond rose de ses talons légèrement tâché de la terre, les petits tendons saillant à la surface de ses pieds, la courbe onctueuse de ses mollets lustrés…

Helen leva les yeux vers Rana qui commençait à somnoler, la tête enfoncée dans la mousse du sofa, les traits du visage adoucis par le repos, ses mains se nouèrent autour de celle d'Helen. Et le docteur sentit le sommeil la gagner à son tour.

Helen se déshabilla sous la pluie juste en face de lui, il ne put détourner le regard.

Suzy rencontra Thomas qui se promenait dans un jardin, réveillé tôt par les rayons raz du soleil et il salua timidement devant la lentille de la caméra. Henry poussa une exclamation de joie, Declan soupira de soulagement, Tesla et le loup se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Rana se laissa glisser sur l'épaule d'Helen qui dormait à point fermé.

Will attrapa les joues d'Helen entre ses mains, ses ongles crissèrent dans les cheveux noirs de sa nuque blanche, il vit ses grands yeux bleus le provoquer et réclama ses lèvres. Elle murmura « Will »

_ Will, Will réveillez-vous ! appela doucement Helen en lui secouant l'épaule. Thomas venait de les réveiller, elle-même et Rana, en entrant en trombe dans le salon pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient de la visite.

_ Helen… gémit Will en ouvrant ses paupières lourdes qu'il couvrit de ses mains pour les protéger de la lumière. Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

_ Debout paresseux ! Ils sont là !

_ Hele… MAGNUS !

_ Désolée pour le réveil brutal mais les autres sont justes là-haut.

Il enfila sa chemise en grognant. Les images de son rêve flottaient encore autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes de discussion avec Declan et Nikola par l'intermédiaire de Suzy 1.0, les quatre petits êtres se mettaient en chemin pour quitter les murs brisés de Kaloguée.


	18. Chapter 18

****_Et voilà que je poste le plus looong chapitre jamais écrit jusqu'à présent :) _

_Enjoy! Xoxo_

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Deux jours plus tard, Old City, Sanctuaire_

_ Pardonnez mon anxiété Helen, mais si les autres membres du Sénat découvrent que je suis ici, je peux dire adieu à mon poste et à l'espoir d'une liaison entre le monde d'en haut et celui d'en bas.

_ Vous avez vraiment envisagé une alliance avec nous ?

_ C'est bon ! Tesla et Hank ont ramené les dernièrs morceaux du pays des merveilles… Euh comment c'est déjà ? Dit Kate en entrant dans le bureau.

_ Kaloguée.

_ C'est ça ! Tout est au deuxième étage, le duo de geeks est déjà en train de … bon sang doc, j'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à vos 2o cm, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que les deux mécano-chnoques commencent à parler en code en jouant au legos là-bas, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir avant qu'ils fassent péter la baraque.

_ Merci Kate, je vais aller voir ça.

_ Vous savez Magnus, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance ni rien mais va falloir qu'on arrête de monter des villes dans le sanctuaire à un moment donné parce qu'on va finir par être à l'étroit à force. Sauf si vous avez l'intention d'entamer une collection mais…

_ Kate…

_ Ok, ok, compris chef !

Tesla était devenu complètement incontrôlable. Les inventions de Kalogué étaient encore différentes de celles de Praxis, plus discrètes, furtivement mêlées à la verdure des jardins et des cours d'eau, plus rien ne fonctionnait évidemment, mais il y avait encore de beaux restes. Et puis, Henry n'était pas un si mauvais assistant. La façon que l'énergie avait de se transmettre dans la pierre l'intriguait tellement qu'il en avait presque oublié le chic phénoménal de sa minuscule Helen Magnus, jusqu'au moment où elle entra dans les ruines suivie de Will. Pourquoi devait-il toujours trainer dans ses jupes comme un petit garçon ? Ils commencèrent à les aider à replacer les pièces entre-elles. La tâche était complexe mais, poussé par leur génie et l'incroyable sens de l'observation du visionnaire Zimmerman, les ruines avaient presque toutes reprises leur place initiale à 3h du matin.

_ Tesla, je vous êtes plus désagréable que jamais…

_ N'y faites pas attention Will. C'est la jalousie qui le rend acerbe. Chuchota Helen

Will regarda Helen qui lui adressa un petit sourire entendu du coin de la lèvre, le genre d'expression qui lui faisait se questionner longuement sur cette nuit dont il ne se rappelait rien.

_ Ta petite amie praxienne ne veut pas se joindre à la fête?

_ Nikola, Rana est mon invitée, manque lui de respect et je te mets à la porte, définitivement.

Nikola secoua la main en levant le sourcil, l'air de dire « oulala sujet fâcheux », Henry échappa un petit rire qui lui valut un regard plus que réprobateur. Will lui-même se mit à sourire au moment où Rana entra, assise, debout sur le plateau à thé qu'apportait Big Guy comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

_ Je dois reconnaitre que cet endroit est vraiment époustouflant, Kate vient de me faire visiter et… Elle jeta un regard stupéfait à la cité. Vous avez déjà terminé ?

_ Il a déjà terminé. Corrigea Henry en montrant Tesla du doigt.

_ Pas de fausse modestie Heinrich, c'était un travail d'équipe. Reste à tout réparer maintenant.

Rana s'apprêtait à lui exprimer sa reconnaissance mais Will s'interposa :

_ Ne le remerciait pas ce sont seulement la curiosité et l'espoir d'y gagner quelque chose qui le poussent.

_ Mon cher William, vous vous méprenez, il m'arrive aussi d'être un gentleman.

_ Cupidité, ambition, propension au meurtre et à la débauche, volonté de domination et d'humiliation, tendance à l'esclavagisme et à l'anthropophagie, mépris du genre humain, déloyauté, est-ce que j'ai dit arrogance ? Quel gentleman Tesla !

_ Déloyauté ? Qui vient d'apporter son aide, une fois de plus ? Helen, à quoi bon prendre un protégé si c'est pour le laisser s'enfoncer dans sa misérable petite conception de l'éthique, c'est toujours la même histoire avec ces docteurs-ès-bons-sentiments, inspecteurs-Derick et toute la clique. Continua Nikola.

_ Bienvenue au sanctuaire. Souffla Helen à Rana qui leur jetait un regard interdit.

Quelques heures plus tard, seuls Will, Henry et Tesla veillaient encore avec Helen, qui, en quête de solitude, décida d'abandonner les discussions animées et les chamailleries. Et surtout, elle était tiraillée par une soif soudaine et incommensurable. Elle se leva donc, fit quelques pas et tomba à la renverse, secouée de tressautements d'une douleur extrême. Tous se précipitèrent autour d'elle et quand elle murmura difficilement qu'elle avait soif, Nikola la soutint de sa longue main tandis que Will lui tendit à boire. Elle avala d'une traite le contenu du petit verre et en réclama un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Quand elle tenta de se redresser, elle sentit ses articulations crisser et ses muscles se déchirer comme du papier humide, ses os semblaient éclater aux extrémités et se fendre de part en part, elle hurla en serrant les dents, les veines de son front gonflaient sa peau fine et des larmes âcres suintaient du coin de ses paupières closes. Will était terrorisé, Nikola lui mouillait les tempes en attendant un ordre d'Henry qui était partit chercher le Big Guy.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Tesla d'une voix que la panique avait rendue méconnaissable.

_ Elle grandit! s'exclama Will. Magnus ! Magnus ! Helen !

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer à nouveau en réclamant à boire.

_ Elle perd connaissance ! Vous disiez que c'était bénin Tesla ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air si douloureux ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est pas normal !

_ Poussez-vous ! Gronda le Big Guy. Il attrapa délicatement la petite forme agitée et l'examina.

_ Pouls très irrégulier, pas bon, ça accélère, pas bon, pas bon ! 111, 114, pas bon du tout, elle va faire une césure, Henry sédatif !

_ Attendez ! Il y avait de l'eau par terre quand elle a rétrécit ! Se rappela William. Les corps perdent leurs eaux pour rapetisser ! Il faut la mettre dans l'eau, vite !

Tesla se précipita jusqu'à la chambre d'Helen, derrière lui, le Big Guy courrait en portant à bout de bras le petit corps qui s'allongeait péniblement, à sa suite, Henry déboula à sa suite en empoignant Will. Pour un œil extérieur et dans d'autres circonstances, leur farandole rocambolesque en urgence aurait semblé tout droit sortie d'une farce. Nikola força la porte close d'un coup d'épaule si violent qu'il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'avait pas réveillé son gène d'antan, il tourna autant qu'il le put le robinet de la baignoire à pieds, éclaboussant au passage son éternel costume noir et ses chaussures à deux fois cirées. Le big Guy plongea Helen dans l'eau et en ressortit ses bras englués de fourrure mouillée. Il grogna.

Dans la porcelaine blanche du bain, la silhouette longiligne du docteur Magnus se contorsionnait dans une agressivité inquiétante, les tissus se craquaient autour des épaules et des anches qui se regorgeaient d'eau. Une main en métamorphose émergea et vient agripper un rebord de la baignoire, une plante de pieds frappa le fond de l'eau dans un bruit sourd, puis un coude, un genou. On aperçut entre les reflets de l'eau le contour d'un sein et des orteils crispés qui regagnaient une taille humaine. Will aurait juré qu'il avait déjà vu tout ça. Puis le mouvement cessa et l'eau retomba, plate et inanimée si ce n'est par quelques mèches brunes qui serpentaient, flegmatiques, en voguant ça et là. Le silence régnait. Quelques secondes placides flottèrent, indéchiffrables. Nikola, accroupi au bord du bain, allait sortir de l'eau la jolie figure immobile quand elle tressauta et se dressa d'elle-même, comme un mort-vivant sort d'une tombe, raide et pâle. De l'eau se répandit sur le sol tout autour et Helen assise dans l'eau, reprit son souffle en crachant un juron, les lèvres bleuies et les yeux un peu exorbités.

Nikola lui entoura les épaules d'une grande serviette et elle le remercia en toussotant. Sans retenue, il dévora de ses yeux noirs le moindre centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir ne serait-ce même que subrepticement tout en l'aidant à sortir de la baignoire. Elle était encore essoufflée quand il l'allongea sur le grand lit à baldaquin et il prit son pouls à la veine de son cou. Lent et régulier. Quand il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, elle soutint son regard un moment, un trop long moment à en juger par Henry qui se racla la gorge, Will qui se tordait les mains et le Big Guy qui quitta la pièce, sachant mieux que quiconque anticiper les volontés d'Helen Magnus. Will se mit à parler et Nikola lui décocha un regard inquiétant. Tesla aurait presque cru, l'instant passé, avoir lu de l'attraction, ou quelque chose comme du désir dans la clarté menaçante des yeux du docteur Magnus. Peu de temps après, elle rassura tout le monde sur son état et les renvoya tous de sa chambre en promettant de se coucher. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX**

La journée du lendemain fut des plus éprouvantes. Kate et Henry arpentaient la ville pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'un homme transpercé à coups de griffes et de crocs. De son côté, Will, sur ordre du Docteur, discutait avec Rana sur les termes envisageables d'une alliance entre le monde d'en dessous et la surface et établissait une stratégie politique pour gagner l'approbation du sénat. Quant à Helen, elle dessinait avec Nikola les premiers plans architecturaux pour la reconstruction de Kalogué en s'inspirant des schémas de son père parsemés entre les manuscrits de la bibliothèque.

_ Nikola est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire en sorte que les installations électriques passent par le pilier central?

_ Non, il y a dejà la plomberie.

_ Et là, dans les piliers secondaires ?

_ Difficilement, ils sont tout justes assez denses pour porter les verreries du toit.

_ Et si on renforce le toit par une voûte ?

_ Et signer : Helen Magnus a un faible pour l'art gothique tant qu'on y est ? Attend, c'est pas la basilique St Denis non plus...

_ N'empêche que ça pourrait fonctionner, non ?

_ Probablement mais ça serait trahir le plan initial.

_ Et alors ? De toute façon on ne pourra jamais tout rebâtir à l'identique, il nous manque trop d'éléments.

_ Que l'on peut tout à fait compléter.

_ D'après notre imagination seulement, donc ce sera de toute façon un mélange d'esthétiques, en plus nos matériaux ne permettent pas les mêmes constructions.

_ On peut aller chercher de la pierre à Praxis.

_ Les mines sont presque toutes épuisées, il faudra faire avec ce qu'on a là et compléter avec des pierres de la surface.

_ Ah, ça complique les choses.

_ Une voûte alors ?

_ Au moins deux, pour faire contrepoids ici aussi.

_ Reste à se procurer le marbre.

_ Comment ça Helen? Tu ne t'es achetée une réserve personnelle à un moment de ta si longue vie ? Je suis choqué, moi qui pensais que tu avais le sens des priorités…

_ Et ça prétend avoir de l'humour…

_ Je t'ai vu sourire. Bon et pour l'embouchure là, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'ajouter une écluse ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, parce que c'est amusant à regarder… Surtout à l'automne avec les feuilles mortes qui flottent, souviens-toi Paris, mai 1913, le canal St-Martin, et cette nuit au théatre des Champs Elysées, bon sang, tu m'avais presque forcé à y aller. « Aller, Nikolas, on ne pas peut venir ici sans voir un ballet russe, aller, tu t'en voudras et puis l'hôtel est tout près, tu pourras rentrer et te brancher à tes radios tout de suite après, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, promis, de toute façon ce n'est pas ce soir qu'ils annonceront si Von Bethmann a décidé de s'opposer à l'intervention autrichienne en Serbie ou pas, aller, on a de très bonnes places en plus, ça sera une bonne soirée… » c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été déçu finalement…Ah ce bon vieux temps où tu me suppliais…

Helen se mit à rire :

_ Tu te souviens de l'œil au beurre noir que t'avait fait ce type affreux qui huait Nijinsky au rang de devant?

_ C'était ta faute Helen, tu l'avais traité de cul-serré ou je ne sais quoi quand il s'était mis à lancer des boulettes de papiers sur les danseuses avec ses camarades, à un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te gifler toi, mais finalement non, c'était un vieux con, pas un primate.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas déchiqueté à l'instant quand j'y repense.

_ Oh, je l'ai fait, discrètement, à la sortie, il a du se souvenir de moi un moment.

_ Ah ah ah, c'était donc pour ça que tu t'étais éclipsé quand je discutais avec Agathe, Julien Fovel et leurs amis, je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'il y avait eu une vieille histoire entre Amélie Manant et toi et que tu craignais qu'elle fasse un petit scandale en te voyant !

_ C'était pour ça aussi. Tu le savais ?

_ Je m'en doutais seulement depuis le jour où elle m'avait demandé si tu me faisais la cour.

_ Oh, oh et qu'avais-tu répondu ?

_ Quelque chose comme « oui, évidemment, depuis le premier jour où on s'est vu »

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, la peste !

_ C'était la vérité. Rétorqua Helen dans un sourire faussement innocent.

_ Pourquoi changer une vieille habitude quand elle est si bonne ? Questionna-t-il en singeant expression candide d'Helen.

_ Pour changer ?

_ Quel plaisir y a-t-il à changer quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas mieux ailleurs ?

Helen soupira et signe d'armistice et reprit :

_ Une écluse alors ?

_ Une écluse !

Ils continuèrent ainsi la matinée durant, reportèrent leur déjeuner, s'attaquèrent aux tracés des nouveaux plans, aux calculs des masses, des poids, des poussées de la roche. Il posait sa main sur la hanche d'Helen aussi souvent que l'occasion se prêtait. Elle redressa dans sa main à lui un verre de vin qu'il menaçait de renverser et oublia de broncher à la moitié de ses approches.

Lorsque Rana fit son apparition, il laissa retomber la main qu'il avait posée dans le creux du dos d'Helen alors qu'ils continuaient de palabrer sur des menus détails.

_ C'est étonnant à quel point vous me rappelez les Robenwoff…

_ Est-ce que je dois bien le prendre ? marmonna Nikola

_ Ils se sont dédiés corps et âmes à cette ville eux aussi, ils ont passés des heures et des heures à débattre et à résoudre les mêmes équations que vous, avec cette même complicité. Est-ce que je peux vous être d'une aide quelconque ?

_ Pas pour l'instant, je dois reconnaitre que Nikola et moi faisons bonne équipe.

_ La meilleure qui soit. Ajouta-t-il. Tout va bien jusqu'ici en revanche, si après cela, vous accepter de m'éclairer un peu à propos de Praxis …

_ Nous verrons, je ne pourrais pas m'éterniser ici, même si l'idée est tentante.

_ Bien essayé Nikola, mais je pense que Rana saura ne pas se sentir redevable envers toi. Tout le monde est au courant tu sais, que tu ne fais rien pour rien.

_ De toute façon, c'est plutôt envers vous, Helen, que j'accumule les dettes. Assura Rana.

_ Tout le monde a une dette envers Helen.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda la praxienne intriguée.

_ Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation. Dit le docteur en secouant la tête.

_ Il parait que votre nuit a été rude.

_ J'ai connu plus agréable.

_ Bientôt ce sera mon tour et celui de William. Comment va votre poignet ?

_ Ce n'est déjà presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, votre médecine est miraculeuse.

_ En apparence peut-être mais on a aussi notre lot d'épidémies.

_ Je passe du coq à l'âne mais, qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire après ? demanda Tesla

_ De quoi ?

_ De Kalogué.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, dans l'idéal, j'aimerais au moins qu'elle soit de nouveau habitée...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX**

_Old city, Sanctuaire, 23h46_

Cette nuit-là, Helen errait dans le sanctuaire en jetant toujours sur son passage un coup d'œil protecteur aux phénomènes sur lesquels elle veillait et qui dormaient fermement, pour la plupart. En chemin, elle se laissa offrir un verre de vieux Whiskey par le garçon bi-face qui jouait du piano bastringue dans une petite chambre au sous-sol et le Big Guy qui chantait joyeusement par-dessus un vieil air de rock. Elle se prit à penser que sa voix ne s'y accordait pas si mal et que la vision valait le détour. Ca aurait fait rire Ashley. Elle les abandonna pour reprendre son vagabondage nocturne, exhalant derrière elle, les derniers relents délicats et mélancoliques d'un de ces parfums composés tout spécialement pour elle. Ses lointains associés, ses collaborateurs financiers, souvent de téméraires admirateurs qui ne connaissaient d'elle que sa filiation pseudo-aristocratique et ses goûts de luxe, ses parfums, ses masques et ses poudres tombaient de haut quand par hasard ils devaient la croiser au sortir d'une autopsie, les yeux pétillants, couverte du sang tout frais d'un « monstre » mort, ou encore en pleine cavale, hurlant ses ordres dans la sueur et la terre et jubilant quand la pèche était bonne, comme disait Henry.

C'était ce doublet qui chaque jour creusait le fossé qui l'isolait de l'inconscience facile du monde autour, sans parler bien sur, du miracle qu'elle était. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle s'accrocher aux feux de la rampe ? Un jour, tout comme son père, il faudrait qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation, qu'elle atteigne une autre sphère qui puisse la dissimuler aux yeux de ses contemporains. Cette génération serait sans doute la dernière qu'elle passerait ici, bientôt le monde saura, bientôt les sanctuaires perdureront sans elle et son précieux héritage aura été livré. Elle, quelque chose d'encore plus grand l'attendait, et la science lui réserverait toujours bien d'autres mystères.

Mais avant, elle devra survivre à la mort de Nikola, à celle de Will et des autres et puis, dès que la liberté dont elle jouissait ici se fera précaire, elle mettra un terme radical à toute cette absurdité, elle offrira à la vieille ville un des plus beaux spectacle pyrotechnique. Il y avait de quoi faire en matériaux inflammables dans son sanctuaire…

L'aiguille de sa botte laissa de petites empruntes aplaties dans le tapis persan, cadeau d'on ne sait trop quel émir un peu trop courtois mais sincèrement charmant, si du moins ses souvenirs étaient bons et si le temps n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir tout aussi magnifique qu'angoissant -comme si l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre- de toujours tout enjoliver dans les mémoires.

Elle était d'humeur noire, dans un de ces rares moments invincibles parce que nécessaires pendant lesquels elle aurait eu assez de tripes pour trancher des gorges, elle aussi, quoique l'optique de cribler quelqu'un de balles l'enchantât d'avantage. Définitivement, son éminente matière grise flottait, hagarde, dans un bourbier de clichés psychanalytiques songea-elle, Will serait déçu. Ca aussi, le cas William Zimmerman...D'ordinaire elle s'attachait à ses protégés, c'est vrai, mais elle ne s'en amourachait pas aussi stupidement, impudiquement. Va, va ! Et puis quoi d'autre? Nikola Tesla, comme s'il fallait que l'un après l'autre, tous les membres des cinq…Dieu merci Nigel, feu Nigel, était dans la tombe et s'y retournerait s'il lisait ses pensées à l'instant. Finalement, elle comprenait John, au rythme d'une si longue vie, tout, parfois, semblait se valoir, l'attraction, le dégoût, le mouvement, l'immobilité, la vie, la mort, la seule différence c'etait que chez lui la sagesse avait amené la lassitude, il était blasé, pas elle.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, y entra, s'arrêta sur le seuil, demeura là quelques instants, ressortit, tira la porte derrière elle. Elle pourrait partager un verre avec Nikola s'il était quelque part, ou plutôt aller lire, c'était plus prudent. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque, geste qu'elle ne se permettait que rarement et toujours dans l'intimité des couloirs vides. Ou presque vides puisque Nikola, justement, venait d'apparaître hors de son champ de vision à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Wow, seriez-vous le fantôme d'Helen Magnus ?

Elle ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Ca me rappelle quand tu hantais les couloirs d'Oxford avec moi et toutes les conversations MAGNETIQUE qu'on avait alors… Bon sang, il y a des années que je ne t'ai pas vue comme ça ?

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Avec cette tête.

Elle haussa les sourcils en questionnement.

_ Avec la tête d'une femme qui se mortifie à mon sujet. Est-ce que je peux aider ?

Elle aurait tué pour qu'il partage encore sa malédiction, pour ne pas avoir à enterrer cet insupportable sourire de chat capricieux.

_ Va au diable, Nikola.

Elle le dépassa et tourna à l'angle du couloir mais sa chaussure glissa de son pied, elle s'entrava légèrement sans comprendre avant que la deuxième ne s'échappe à son tour, attirée à la pointe du talon. Les boutons de sa robe se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes, un à un, un crépitement électrique étincela tout autour d'elle, les petites boucles duveteuses qui démarquaient l'implantation de ses cheveux se dressèrent dans sa nuque, comme animées. Ses bracelets de bronze cliquetèrent, elle se mit involontairement à secouer les bras autour d'elle comme pour chasser des insectes.

_ Nikola ! Ca suffit !

Elle l'entendit rire de l'autre côté de l'angle du mur, il y eut le bruit de quatre pas qui s'éloignaient puis plus rien. Tesla s'était arrêté net. Elle-même ne bougeait plus. L'oreille en alerte, dans l'anticipation du prochain mouvement. Elle se voyait parcourir les quelques mètres qui le cachait à sa vue, il la regarderait avancer, elle empoignerait sa veste, il glisserait ses mains autour de sa taille, sous sa robe démise, elle dévorerait ses lèvres, il l'écraserait toute entière contre lui, dégagerait empressement le tissus de son épaule, planterait ses crocs dans son omopla… Merde!Il n'avait plus de crocs, elle recouvra ses esprits. Les pas s'éloignèrent de nouveau, elle lâcha un souffle soulagé mais sa gorge se noua un peu. Elle renfila ses bottes, reboutonna sa robe à moitié, les pas avaient de nouveau cessé, cette fois,ils se mirent à approcher, son cœur s'emballa et elle eut à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir que Tesla passait l'angle. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde.

Non ! Elle sourit avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait, lui lança du regard un reproche amusé, se tourna pleinement face à lui et termina de refermer très lentement sa robe en le fixant d'un œil provocateur et sournois, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés qui se déversèrent, lourd, noirs et suaves sur ses épaules, bâtit des cils tourna des talons en lui chantonnant « bonne nuit » puis s'en alla en sens opposé.

Il la regard s'éloigner, stupéfait. Immobile,un sourire au coin des lèvres et le ventre brulant, il soupira « Magnus : un, Tesla : zéro », vaguement conscient qu'il plagiait Henry.

_N'ayez pas peur, le bouton "reviews" ne mord pas... bonne nuit à tous!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XXI**

_Old city, Sanctuaire, 3h 15 du matin, bibliothèque_

Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, elle atteignit la vieille édition des œuvres complètes de Lewis Carroll et se mit à relire Alice aux pays de Merveilles. Où se trouvait donc la passerelle entre la fiction et le vrai ? La fiction du rêve contenue dans celle du conte, l'irréalité du conte elle-même inscrite dans celle du monde et l'abysse progressait infiniment… Qu'avait-il inventé, Dogson, de quoi avait-il vraiment été témoin ? L'avait-il seulement vu, le village ? Et le chapelier toqué ? Le chat, le lapin blanc, des allucinations ? Et alors Alice? Alice… ? chercha-t-elle à haute voix.

_ C'est moi, Alice. Répondit gaîment une voix d'enfant derrière elle. Helen se retourna dans un sursaut. La petite fille, vêtue d'une robe victorienne précieuse mais toute tâchée de terre sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en sautillant sur le canapé. Et un frisson parcourut le dos d'Helen devant la ressemblance, c'était goutte pour goutte le portrait d'Ashley à 9 ans. Agitée et un peu frêle sans toutefois paraître fragile, une frimousse de casse-cou, des yeux clairs, les cheveux très blonds, coupés au carré juste au-dessus du menton, même la fossette sous la joue droite… Une ressemblance, une parfaite illusion seulement.

_ Alice ? Du pays des merveilles ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Tu m'as appelé.

_ D'où viens-tu ?

_ De là où tu m'as appelé.

Helen se frotta les tempes.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es dans ma tête ?

_ Pas seulement dans la tienne.

_ Dans celle de Charles Dogson aussi ? Ton inventeur ?

_ Oui, et dans celle de tous les autres.

_ Tous les lecteurs du conte ?

_ Oui.

Tout à coup, la petite fille changea de visage sans même sembler en avoir conscience ou en être inquiétée. Ses cheveux s'étirèrent en boucles châtain-clair nouées dans un chignon compliqué dont quelques mèches parvenaient à échapper. Elle tourna vers Helen des yeux très bleus, et un menton un peu plus dessiné qui renfermait une puissance et un charisme rare pour un si jeune âge. Sa bouche close, un peu tendue s'animait au train de ses réflexions. Elle semblait à la fois plus raisonnée et plus provocante, sa robe était propre cette fois, mais froissée. La petite croisa les jambes et déposa ses petites mains sur ses genoux, imitant à la perfection cette posture élégante et désinvolte qu'elle avait remarquée chez les femmes du monde, les amies de son père, les grandes dames. Helen mit quelques instants avant de la reconnaître. Ou plutôt de se reconnaitre, elle-même vers l'âge de neuf ans.

_ Tu changes !

_ Ca arrive souvent.

_ En fonction du physique avec lequel on t'imagine ?

_ Sans doute.

_ Donc tu es le résultat de notre imagination ?

_ Non ! Charles ne voudrait pas.

_ Pourtant…

_ Je suis moi !

_ Tu es Alice, le personnage du conte et tu apparais selon l'idée que chacun se fait de toi… Est-ce que nous sommes dans un rêve ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Helen

_ Au sanctuaire.

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas, tout cela n'est pas réel. J'ai dû m'endormir, il faut que je me réveille. Plus Helen s'efforçait de trouver du sens à cette apparition, plus elle le sentait s'éloigner. Elle rampait dans le noir, tâtonnant le sol sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait y trouver.

_ Ca ne ressemble pas à un rêve… Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

_ Je ne voulais pas t 'appeler, je voulais savoir si Alice était un personnage ou si elle avait réellement vécu et quelle part de l'histoire Dogson avait inventé, quelle part était réelle...

_ Il y a une Alice aussi dans ton monde, mais elle n'a jamais vu ce que j'ai vu moi. Charles l'aimait bien, il a écrit mon histoire pour elle.

_ Alice Lidell, la petite fille qu'il gardait ?

_ Peut-être, je ne sais pas, il disait toujours « l'autre Alice ».

_ Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé les champignons et Kalogué ?

_ Kalogué ? Qui est-ce?

_ Oublie ça, et les champignons ?

_ Ceux qui font grandir et rétrécir ?

_ Oui !

_ Il disait qu'il y en avait aussi dans son monde. Est-ce que je peux avoir du thé moi aussi ?

Helen, pour le moins confuse, lui prépara pourtant une tasse et lui tendit.

_ Merci. Les gens ne me parlent pas souvent. Il y a très, très, longtemps que Charles n'est pas venu me voir non plus, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus…

_ Non, je pense qu'il t'aimera toujours. S'empressa de répondre Helen

_ Comment tu le sais? Tu le connais?

_ Je l'ai connu de loin mais crois moi, ça avait beau être un conte pour enfant aux yeux de beaucoup, il était fier des aventures d'Alice, c'était sa création, il y tenait, il tenait à toi, même si tu n'est pas vraiment réelle.

_ Tu mens, j'existe!Tu as déjà parlé à d'autres gens de mon monde ?

_ Il y en a d'autres comme toi ?

_ Plein d'autres.

_ Comme qui ?

_ Plein, j'aime bien Oliver, il est un peu plus grand que moi,, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais il a été assez gentil.

_ Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrées ?

_ Je pense que quelqu'un nous a simplement appelé en même temps, ça arrive des fois, alors nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, mais le monsieur ne nous a pas parlé alors nous avons parlé un peu tous les deux, il habite à Londres, il n'a pas de parents...

Alice redevint Ashley un instant puis elle reprit la forme de la jeune Helen en un battement de cil.

_ Oliver ...Twist ?

_ Peut-être, il ne m'a pas dit .. Je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle ailleurs. Si tu vois Charles, dis lui de venir me voir, s'il te plaît. Et toi aussi, reviens me voir, je m'ennuie tellement, ma sœur n'aime pas trop jouer. Au revoir !

_ Attends ! Alice !

Helen attrapa son front des deux mains, la tête lui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le sofa. Quand la sensation passa, elle se redressa, la bibliothèque était calme, une pendule sonna trois heures et demi. Elle était seule.

…...

Helen commençait à peine à s'assoupir, laissant de nouveau libre cour à ses méditations les plus étranges que déjà,une alarme retentissait dans le sanctuaire. Elle attrapa le revolver caché entre les coussins du sofa, et celui qui se trouvait derrière un Proust sur la troisième étagère puis descendit en toute hâte les escaliers en pierre. Le son criard et répétitif provenait du niveau 2, les chambres d'hôtes, Rana.

Helen entra en trombe dans la chambre certaine de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Rana était sortie du tout petit lit et était parvenu à atteindre le bouton d'urgence mais elle se tordait de douleur dans les couvertures qu'elle avait gardé autour d'elle. Helen alluma le robinet de la douche, mit fin à la sonnerie et annonça à tous les résidents qu'elle avait les choses en main. Elle débarrassa la petite femme de ses vêtements et s'empressa de la placer sous l'eau. La praxienne se détendit immédiatement et en conséquence, Helen aussi :son état n'était de toute évidence pas aussi avancé qu'avait été le sien la veille. Son corps commença doucement à absorber l'eau et ses membres prenaient de l'ampleur. Quand elle eut atteint la moitié de sa taille originelle, elle se saisit du bras d'Helen pour se maintenir debout avec une telle force que le docteur fut elle aussi attirée sous l'eau. Elle laissa Rana se maintenir contre elle pour combattre les tremblements jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente s'apaiser. Le sommet de son crâne lui arrivait au niveau du front, c'était fini.

Elle se mit à rire doucement devant l'expression navrée de Rana, et surtout face au décalage flagrant entre son ascendant habituel et l'embarras à peine caché qui se lisait sur son visage à cet instant.

_ Je ne tolérerai aucune moquerie, Helen Magnus. Chuchota-t-elle en souriant elle-même.

_ Sous peine de quoi ?

La réponse demeura en suspens quand Helen la lâcha pour l'aider à enfiler un long peignoir en s'interdisant de poser les yeux sur une nudité un peu trop imposante. Elle repoussa du bout des doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux qui était venue se coller à la joue de Rana dans le mouvement et chercha un prétexte pour calmer la tension qui chargeait la pièce.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Rana leva les yeux vers elle d'un coup, comme si on l'avait brusquement détournée de ses rêveries.

_ Bien, j'ai juste un peu faim.

_ Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Approuva Helen en lui faisant signe de l'attendre.

Elle toqua cinq minutes plus tard à la porte avec la pointe du pied, les bras encombrés par un large plateau. Rana l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, essorant ses cheveux dans une serviette avec l'autre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Helen la suivit, déposa entre elles le plateau et se servit un scone qu'elle trempa dans une confiture noire en disant :

_ J'espère que la compagnie ne vous dérange pas parce que je ne vous laisserai en aucun cas finir tout ça toute seule.

_ Continuez de prendre soin de moi ainsi et je quitte Praxis, définitivement, pour m'installer ici.

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, invitez moi là bas.

_ Ca pourrait se négocier, je dis bien « ça pourrait ». Admit-Rana avec malice.

Elles trinquèrent joyeusement.

Helen se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au son sourd du plateau qui venait de s'étaler par terre et de répandre son contenu sur le tapis. La tête encore un peu dans le brouillard, elle dégagea son genoux de sous un autre genoux, ramassa une à une les petites soucoupes vides et se leva . Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et mit quelques instants à se remémorer cette longue soirée, Nikola, Alice,Rana. Rana qui n'avait pas même tressailli au bruit de fracas et qui dormait, paisible, lovée contre un coussin juste à côté d'elle. Elle remonta la couverture sur son dos et sortit silencieusement, décidée à plonger dans son propre lit jusqu'au lever du jour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre XXII**

_Old city, sanctuaire, appartements du docteur Helen Magnus_

Comme chaque matin ou presque, le docteur Helen Magnus fut, à l'aube, le premier esprit éveillé. Elle sortit du lit avec précipitation au son du réveil et s'engouffra sous la douche tout en rejouant dans sa tête les fantaisies de la nuit passée. Son poignet était encore un peu bleu, mais plus douloureux du tout et elle se demanda si le progrès que pouvait amener Praxis s'avérerait finalement une bonne chose pour la surface. Peut-être fallait-il mieux que les hommes d'ici-bas grandissent à leur rythme, et pourtant le temps pressait. Pouvait-on encore se permettre le luxe d'attendre quoi, un siècle? Elle n'en était pas si sure. Une autre incertitude la tracassait : quel nom donner à son entrevue avec Alice ? Un rêve, une hallucination ? Elle était accoutumée à ces états de demi-conscience dans lesquels les événements les plus invraisemblables se déroulaient en prenant cette même teneur que la réalité, et pourtant...

Et si la fiction n'était qu'un autre mode d'être, et si tous existaient quelque part ailleurs, en quel-qu'autre endroit inconnu. Qui pouvait prétendre être certain que c'était impossible ?

Elle entra dans son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main, escarpins, pantalon noir, chemise et veste très ajustés, alluma les ordinateurs et se lança dans l'inventaire des entrées de la semaine, elle écrit quelques mails, notamment un courrier d'invitation à Declan et Thomas qui avaient manifesté à plusieurs reprises leur désir de participer à la reconstruction de la cité. Elle se pencha ensuite sur cette affaire de meurtre dans le Minnesota qui avait occupé Henry et Kate toute la semaine sans grand succès. Un homme sauvagement attaqué par une créature spectaculaire et désormais introuvable. Elle avait fait venir le corps jusqu'au sanctuaire pour pouvoir pratiquer elle-même l'autopsie. Elle tria des dossiers et s'achemina vers le laboratoire.

Elle enfila une blouse blanche sortie tout droit de la laverie et des gants de protection qui claquèrent contre ses poignets quand elle en lâcha l'extrémité. Elle grimaça légèrement à la vue du cadavre que les entailles défiguraient complètement, non pas de dégoût, mais de simple compassion. Après avoir mis en route sur les ordinateurs d'analyse tous les tests possibles et imaginables à propos de la victime elle se réfugia elle-même de l'autre coté de la vitre sur son microscope et procéda à un examen détaillé de certaines cellules. Elle identifia des résidus de poudre de fusil sur les mains du mort et des traces de salive dans certaines plaies, mais pas n'importe quelle salive. Celle-ci avait un pH très élevé qui correspondait à celui des félins, en particulier des chats qui se lavaient avec. De quoi s'agissait-il donc ? Un tigre ibérique-aureum peut-être ? La taille, 1m 20 de hauteur environ, sur 1m50 de long sans compter la queue, d'après l'emplacement des plaies et les empreintes retrouvés, lui correspondait et l'agressivité aussi mais pas les longs poils roux retrouvés sur place...

« De toute évidence, enregistra-t-elle, notre victime, Mrs Dawkins est un chasseur amateur, compte tenu de l'habit et de la poudre. Voilà ce que je déduis : première option : lors d'une partie de chasse, il tire sur un phénomène en le prenant pour une proie, le phénomène l'attaque à son tour et le dévore partiellement. Deuxième option : le phénomène attaque d'abord et le chasseur tire pour se défendre, mais la première interprétation est plus probable, le tigre ibérique, si s'en est un, n'aurait pas attaqué sauf sous la menace. »

Suivant une routine ancestrale, elle referma la fermeture-éclair autour du corps blanchâtre, quitta ses gants, se lava les mains pour en enlever les résidus de talc, se débarrassa de sa blouse et quitta le laboratoire pour remonter au bureau. Il était 7h30, le sanctuaire allait commencer à reprendre vie. Elle ouvrit un des carnets de son père où il avait noté ses observations sur le tigre, peut-être y trouverait-elle un moyen de le localiser plus précisément, sinon, il faudrait qu'ils partent un peu à l'aveuglette suivre ses traces dans le Minnesota. Autant aller se changer maintenant alors, ils y passeraient certainement la journée.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, elle quitta son tailleur pour un jean noir, et juste quand elle retira son chemisier, des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte et déjà Kate entrait en trombe.

_ Mince ! Désolée doc mais Will vient de retrouver sa taille normale ! Attends Will, elle n'est pas pr...

Will déboula derrière Kate dans l'embrasure de la porte et son sourire radieux s'effaça un peu devant l'expression outrée de Magnus qui enfilait en vitesse un t-shirt sans manches.

_ Tant mieux parce que j'aurais besoin de vous deux aujourd'hui, on part dans le Minnesota. Kate je veux deux tranquilliseur par personne, un filet haut voltage, une trousse de secours complète et le van blindé, réveillez Henry au passage, qu'il nous rejoigne à 8h30 tapantes sur le parking. On fera le briefing sur la route. Will, passez un coup de fil au shérif pour qu'il nous laisse la priorité sur l'enquête Dawkins, prévenez mon vieil ami que nous serons absents toute la journée, qu'il garde un œil sur Rana et surtout sur Nikola. Oh ! Et avant qu'on parte, Will, je veux avoir le temps de vous faire un examen au moins partiel pour être sur que tout ira bien pour vous . Vous me rejoindrez à l'infirmerie vers 8h et quart, quand je rentrerai de la rue neuve, ne perdez pas de temps et mangez quelque chose, vous aussi Kate.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement et s'exécutèrent en repartant chacun d'un côté. Will avait un moment perdu de vue l'ordre qu'il avait reçu dans son effort pour ne pas s'attarder dans la chambre de son mentor. Il atteint son bureau et sa mission lui revint, appeler le shérif. 7H41 Le pauvre bougre n'allait pas apprécier d'être réveillé si tôt...

_Old city, infirmerie du sanctuaire _

_ Et donc Magnus, que faisiez vous sur la rue neuve à cette heure-ci ?

_ Vous savez pour les revendeurs, 8h, c'est seulement l'heure de se coucher.

_ C'est bien ce qui me préoccupe ! Qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu acheter, ou revendre et surtout, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas noté dans les archives du sanctuaire ? Questionna-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Parce que j'ai aussi une vie privée, malgré tout. D'ailleurs Kate et vous allez devoir vous rentrer ça dans la tête et vite. La prochaine fois que l'un de vous entre dans ma chambre sans autorisation, il risque de ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

_ Parce que vous l'aurait ébloui au point de le rendre aveugle ?

_ Parce que je lui aurais arraché ses yeux de petit curieux avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire amen ! Risposta Helen, l'oeil accusateur. Tenez Will, asseyez vous là et soulevez-moi votre manche, dit-elle en dégainant une petite seringue.

_ C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu faire toutes ces analyses sur Rana et sur vous-même. Will fit mine de s'interroger.

_ Parce que Rana a tout le temps qu'elle veut pour se reposer ici, elle n'a pas à partir en mission.

_ Et vous ?

_ Mon organisme est plus résistant.

_Oh mais oui! Excusez moi du peu ! Tout ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que vous vous occupez toujours des autres pour ne pas avoir à vous occuper de vous même ni avec votre légère obsession pour les aiguilles, le sang, la chair et tous ces trucs de maniaque. Faîtes moi juste une faveur la prochaine fois que vous avez besoin d'un canalisateur d'anxiété, prenez Kate.

_ Pourquoi? Kate ne jubile pas autant à l'idée de se faire piquer par son gentil docteur que vous Will. Et, pour la énième fois je vais bien !

Il se mit à rire, exaspéré:

_ Bon alors est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation de vous suivre en mission ?

_ A condition que vous preniez un bon petit déjeuner et deux gélules de magnésium, vos taux sont trop bas et je préférerai vous éviter une nouvelle crise d'hypoglycémie.

_ Et vous ?

_ Tout est normal, vous voulez vérifier ? Demanda-t-elle tout en lui tendant une aiguille, d'un air si naif qu'il en était provocateur.

Il secoua la tête, écœuré et nia en soupirant. Elle gloussa et eut le malheur de s'avancer vers lui pour lui redescendre la manche de son pull au moment même où il sautait du lit. Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet, s'excusèrent d'une même voix, se mirent à rire. Puis il y eut un profond silence pendant lequel nul n'osa bouger au risque de rompre leur soudaine proximité.

Will tenait encore une main sur son épaule fine et elle tortillait la manche du polo entre ses doigts quand Kate entra en se raclant la gorge.

_ Euh, doc...Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que vous deux.

Helen roula discrètement les yeux avant de sortir de la salle, contrariée, de toute évidence et Will ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait attendu de plus, si bien sur elle avait vraiment attendu quoique ce soit et si cette valse entre eux n'était pas qu'un beau mirage qui se dansait dans sa tête et dans sa tête uniquement...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre XXIII**

_**Quelque part dans le Minnesota**_

A 11h, ils sortaient du van, Henry et Kate préparaient un piège tandis que Will et le docteur cherchaient la créature pour l'y attirer, une vieille tactique mais qui avait le mérite de presque toujours porter ses fruits. Helen et son protégé marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand il remarqua des griffures sur un tronc d'arbre et une corde déchiquetée qui gisait et serpentaient entre les racines, se cherchant une place dans l'harmonie de la végétation.

_ On dirait que le lion a été attaché ici.

_ Ce n'est pas un lion, Will, c'est un tigre et encore, je n'en suis pas sure.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le tigre ibérique aureum est fauve, doré comme son nom l'indique.

_ Et ?

_ Sur quelle planète étiez-vous pendant le briefing ? Les poils qu'Henry a ramenés sont roux.

Sur une étoile, songea-t-il, la Magnus, une géante rouge. Helen avait pris le volant à l'aller, comme souvent pendant les longs trajets et, la vitre tirée, entraînés dans le gouffre d'air du van, ses cheveux avait initié ce flottement rituel, hypnotique des voyages en voiture. Une mèche s'était encollé à son rouge à lèvre pourpre et de temps à autre, elle avait secoué la tête pour l'en détacher, projetant des éclats noirs tout autour d'elle comme dans une scène de vieux film. C'était aussi ça qu'il admirait tant en elle, la beauté, non pas la beauté frigide des jeunes filles trop conscientes d'elles-mêmes, mais la beauté acquise au cours des siècles comme une certitude stable et latente, enfouie sous les œuvres du quotidien et qui mieux que de se savoir ou de s'ignorer, se laissait croître à l'abandon, sans en faire grand cas, sans soucis. La voix d'Henry crépita dans son oreille depuis le talkie-walkie. Et il capta ensuite la réponse d'Helen comme l'onde lointaine d'une radio anglaise.

_ Le contact radio va être rompu, Henry, je veux que vous rapprochiez le van de notre position en restant suffisamment loin et indétectable pour la créature, Masquez votre odeur et vos traces autant que vous le pouvez, Will vous contactera sur votre portable si besoin est, dans tous les cas attendez notre signal pour dresser le piège et soyez vigilants.

_ Bien reçu doc !

_ Mazel tov! Ajouta Kate

Encore une fois, donc, ce sera juste elle et lui, jetés au-devant face au monstre. Helen Magnus, dans les si nombreux illogismes de sa longévité, le danger lui apportait toujours la cohérence suprême, le point d'attache qu'elle n'avait en nulle autre situation. Si rien ne faisait plus sens, prendre des risques redonnait foi, elle fonctionnait ainsi, il ne lui avait pas fallu trop de temps pour comprendre. Et il se flattait qu'elle le place toujours aux premières loges avec tant de confiance. Il n'était pas son protégé, il était son premier, ou plutôt son second, la deuxième face du binôme et ce jusqu'à sa dernière heure, dût-il vivre 150 ans lui aussi.

Il lui rentra dedans pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui quand elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit une carcasse animale dans l'herbe, cernée de mouches et assaillie par les vers.

_ Non de dieu !

_ Un mouton ?

_ Un veaux !

_ Il l'a mangé entier ?

_ On dirait bien !

Elle arma un stunner et il fit de même. Ils progressèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètres en silence, la concentration dilatait leur pupilles et leur narines, leur souffle s'endurcit, plus bruyant, saccadé. Il entendit un grognement et se retourna, inspecta les alentours. La seconde suivante Magnus avait disparu au croisement du chemin, il n'y avait plus trace d'elle nulle part. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu ?

Helen continuait d'avancer, la lèvre inférieure gonflée par l'attention, le pouls rapide mais contrôlé et ce fut l'absence du bruissement discret, lourd et enivrant de la respiration du psychiatre qui l'alerta. Elle revint sur ses pas. Rien. Choisit de passer par l'autre embranchement du sentier, elle se sentit épiée, une ombre passa derrière elle, elle ne put distinguer qu'une tâche oranger qui s'évapora entre les buissons. Elle la poursuivit, sautillant à grands pas au dessus des broussailles et arriva à l'ouverture d'un nouveau chemin. Alice était là, sous la forme d'Helen enfant.

_ Alice! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

_ Je suis venue pour te prévenir ! Attends !

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Les gens de mon monde, je leur ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas, que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses mais ils n'écoutent pas, ils sont un peu fous.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils veulent venir ici, certains sont déjà partis, je ne pourrai pas les convaincre de rester très longtemps.

Helen n'était pas certaine de comprendre mais faute de mieux :

_ Empêche les, je viendrai t'aider une fois que...

Alice échappa le sanglot paniqué qu'elle contenait.

_ Tout est ma faute, si j'avais écouté ma sœur, si je ne leur avais pas raconté...

_ Alice, calme toi, tu es courageuse, arme toi de ta rhétorique la plus convaincante et retiens les autant que tu peux… S'ils insistent trop, guide les au sanctuaire, pas ailleurs. D'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête en reniflant et ouvrit soudainement de grand yeux effrayés :

_ Ton amoureux, ton amoureux, il est en danger !

Elle fit deux tours sur elle-même et disparut dans un « pop ».

Helen cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois. Elle avait envie d'hurler « stop » et que tout mouvement cesse autour d'elle, que cette symphonie obsédante, loufoque, hallucinée prenne fin. Tout était non-sens, depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ces maudits champignons, c'était une torture pour la raison, l'univers entier semblait sens dessus-dessous. Rétricir, trouver le pays des merveilles, batifoler avec son protéger, Rana Sénéchal, Nikola, Kalogué, pour l'amour du ciel ! Et rencontrer Alice, le personnage Alice ! Courir après un tigre en plein milieu des Etats Unis, un tigre qui n'était peut être même pas un tigre, et cette migraine, cette migraine et Will qui était passé on ne sait où. Will ! « WILL ! » Elle reprit sa course.

Mais Will s'était de nouveau perdu à la croisée des chemins. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'Helen, il sentait qu'il dérivait. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il dans le seul sifflement des feuillages ? Il s'assit en face d'un arbre pour réfléchir. Son portable ne trouvait plus de réseau, le talkie ne passait plus non plus, son légendaire sens de l'orientation lui jouait maintenant des tours, il avait mal au crâne. Il releva la tête en entendant un ricanement léger et bondit sur ses jambes devant l'apparition : un énorme chat roux, de la taille d'un âne, éclairé d'immenses yeux verrons, somnolait. De temps à autre, il clignait des yeux, posté paresseusement dans l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Will leva son stunner, certain d'avoir trouvé la créature fugitive tant convoitée mais l'instant d'après, l'élégante bête n'était plus là.

Il entendit de nouveau le rire diabolique dans sa tête et une petite voix suave :

_ Nous sommes perdus, jeune homme ? Par où aller, n'est ce pas ?

_ Où êtes vous ?

_ Non, non où êtes vous, vous et surtout, où voulez vous aller ?

_ Où est mon amie ?

_ Ah, la grande brune ? Hum ? J'ai l'amer regret de vous informer que j'ignore si je l'ignore.

_ Vous ne savez pas si vous le savez ?

_ C'est cela, c'est cela même ! Quel garçon plein d'esprit que voilà !

_ Qui êtes vous ?

_ Quelle importance si les gens d 'ici me donnent un nom, ceux d'ailleurs m'appelleront autrement. Et vous mon bon ?

_ William Zimmermann.

_ Vous n'êtes pas du coin, si?

_ Où est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

_ On est impatient n'est ce pas ? De quoi a-t-on peur cher William ?

_ Montrez-vous, où êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous cacher ?

_ Ne voyez vous pas, jeune homme, que c'est vous qui me cachez ? On ne voit jamais que ce que l'on souhaite voir.

_ Où est-elle, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Par là.

_ Par où ?

_ Par là !

_ Là ?

_ Non là !

_ Mais !

_ A moins bien sur qu'elle ne soit par là bas ou par ici!

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin?

_ Attention, voilà l'autre chat, le grand chat, le rôdeur...

_ L'autre chat ? Quoi ? Non !

_ Shut ! Il arrive !

Will fût projeté à terre par un charge violente. Ses paupières bâtirent quelques coups dans le vide, il eut seulement le temps de voir un petit chat gris et rayé s'enfuir à tout jambe en portant un vilain sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une petite fille qui tenait les pans de sa longue robe et qui lui rappela Helen courait derrière en ordonnant au petit chat de revenir, elle semblait effrayée par quelque chose qui la poursuivait... puis il sombra dans le noir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre XXIV**

_Toujours dans le Minnesota._

Le grand fauve rouge, dans sa course après Alice et son petit chat arrogant, attrapa la jambe de Will dans sa gueule et le traîna sur quelques mètres avant de freiner, dresser les oreilles, narines écarquillées. Le vent lui apportait une odeur connue. Il lâcha sa proie et planta ses yeux, l'un très vert, l'autre très bleu sur la ligne d'horizon. Il lâcha Will nonchalamment et repartit en sens inverse.

Helen enjambait les broussailles de plus en plus vite. Elle déboucha dans une clairière dégagée où le chemin se divisait en deux au pied d'un grand arbre. Elle entendit Alice crier au loin « reviens méchant matou», puis un rugissement étouffé un peu plus près. Quelque chose de brillant attira son regard sur le sol : le portable de Will. « De mieux en mieux, » se dit-elle. Elle cria son nom deux ou trois fois, sans grand espoir.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Kate commença à tapoter nerveusement la vitre du van du bout des doigts et Henry à se ronger les ongles, la main crispée sur son portable.

Will frémit sous ses paupières closes. Helen, à genoux au dessus de son ventre, le sourire mordant, glissa sa main derrière son oreille et l'embrassa. Il n'était même pas étonné au fond, de la découvrir fusionnelle et passionnée dans ces circonstances, elle aimait qu'on prenne ses lèvres d'assaut à chaque occasion et elle ne quittait que rarement votre regard, authentiquement humaine, sensuelle. Il n'était pas surpris parce que c'était exactement comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé : capable et inconsciemment désireuse de se donner corps et âme, malgré la froide distance qu'elle préservait parfois face aux autres. Dans la vie courante, tous ses actes étaient pesés sur cette balance fragile de passion et de raison dont elle maîtrisait l'équilibre mieux que quiconque, mais elle possédait aussi cette sagesse qui savait se libérer de la rectitude et de la rigueur au moment opportun. Helen Magnus avait été témoin de tant d'événements, les plus heureux comme les plus terribles qu'elle riait désormais au nez des grandes paroles et des exploits héroïques, elle n'était touchée que par les petites choses, la pure simplicité, mais une nuit d'amour sous l'orage la transportait encore.

Au sanctuaire, Rana qui regardait Kalogué bourgeonner du haut des escaliers en compagnie d'un ancien vampire -chose dont elle avait encore du mal à conceptualiser, d'autant plus qu'elle trouvait l'homme plutôt drôle et passionnant au delà de son cynisme de dandy- avait accepté de lui livrer quelques secrets sur Praxis, de lui raconter sa rencontre avec l'équipe du sanctuaire et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient mis à parler d'Helen sans s'en apercevoir et la conversation ne tarissait pas.

Quand elle se penchait sur lui, ses mèches brunes gorgées d'eau lui flagellaient les joues, son dos s'arrondissait et un tout petit pli se creusait sur son ventre, horizontal, au niveau du nombril. Will se redressa pour la tenir assise sur lui, certain qu'il ne survivrait pas plus longtemps à ce tableau de luxure s'il n'agissait pas maintenant. Il ne s'en fallut pas beaucoup pour qu'elle s'accroche à son cou, le front abandonné sur son épaule et le souffle gonflant. Le son de sa respiration profonde, féminine, sonore lui torturait agréablement les entrailles...

Helen se retrouva nez à nez avec la créature, et l'apparence de la bête la laissa interdite, non seulement elle était magnifique mais en plus, elle lui était connue, très bien connue, un chat roux, aux yeux verrons, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rétréci à nouveau puisqu'il lui arrivait au moins au niveau de la taille.

_ Titus ? S'exclama-t-elle, un moment indécise.

Le chat attaqua sans merci, elle tenta de le calmer, de le raisonner, mais il était comme fou, complètement halluciné et se débattait dans le vide et contre elle. Elle parvint à lui envoyer un choc électrique mais cela ne fit que le rendre plus agressif encore, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de fuir, le félin sur ses talons. « Déjà vu » Pensa-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa fuite. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il faire cette taille là ? Pourquoi était-il enragé comme ça, le moindre son l'effrayait et il ne courait même pas droit ! Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais le moment n'était plus vraiment à la cogitation. Tapie derrière un buisson, elle chargea le stunner au maximum, émergea de sa cachette et tira, une fois, deux fois, le chat affaissa puis, chancelant, se redressa sur ses pattes et bondit, elle appuya sur la gâchette une dernière fois et il retomba sur elle, amorphe. Sonnée par le choc, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se dégager de son étreinte figée.

Elle se remit immédiatement à chercher Will en espérant que Titus resterait inerte assez longtemps.

Elle marchait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure quand elle croisa de nouveau Alice qui disputait un petit chat gris un peu effrayant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras,

_ J'en ai retrouvé un, dit la petite fille.

_ Bien joué, et les autres ?

_ J'ai réussi à les convaincre de rentrer pour l'instant, mais ils voudront revenir.

Le chat se mit à glousser.

_ Tais toi donc, idiot de chat !

_ Ah Alice, Alice, tant de sévérité pour une si petite fleur... ronronna-t-il, sa queue et ses pattes disparurent progressivement et bientôt, il ne resta plus que son sourire. Helen grimaça à la vue du chat mutilé.

_ Ahh non, ne recommence pas à t'effacer, sinon je te donnerai à fouetter par la reine !

_ On me voit, et paf, on ne me voit plus. Ni vérité, ni mensonge, avec moi, il n'y a que ce qui n'existe pas qui existe et vice-versa, dans chaque chose est présente son contraire et toutes vos certitudes ne sont que de rachitiques illusions. Entre croire et ne pas croire mieux vaut s'en tenir à l'incertitude ma petite, mais même celle-ci à ses doutes ! Oh mais c'est la jolie brune du jeune William.

_ Silence, vilain, menteur ! Il est affreux et méchant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Helen regarda le sourire du chat pervers et leva les yeux vers Alice.

_ Oui, un peu, mais il me rappelle un ami à moi... Répondit-elle. Tu as vu Will ? Demanda-t-elle au chat du Cheschire.

_ Nous voyons tous des choses, beaucoup de choses.

_ Oh non, ne lui poses surtout pas de question, surtout pas ! Moi j'ai vu ton ami tout à l'heure, le monstre le tirait dans sa gueule. Il était par là bas.

_ Tu crois ? Moi j'aurais dit par là ! Affirma le chat.

Helen laissa les deux énergumènes se disputer et tourna dans un petit chemin. Elle avait le sentiment d'être déjà passé par là un peu plus tôt.

Henry démarra le van, faute de nouvelles, autant aller en chercher.

Helen pénétra dans une petite allée dégagée et reconnu enfin Will, allongé sur le sol dans un angle étrange. Elle le secoua.

Will sentit du mouvement au dessus de lui et l'image du fauve lui revint tout de suite en tête. Il se redressa violemment et plaqua solidement au sol son agresseur. Sauf qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva allongé de part en part sur elle, à fixer ses grands yeux bleus un peu absents.

_ Magnus ! Les souvenirs de ce nouveau rêve érotique resurgirent. La situation allait s'aggraver, mais il n'eut pas la force de bouger.

_ Will ! Bon Dieu, je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! Elle attrapa ses tempes et regarda ses yeux en tirant légèrement sur les paupières. « Ohhh seigneur, vous avez une belle concussion, mais de toute évidence, tout le reste va bien. » Assura-t-elle, un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

_ Désolé, marmonna-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'excusait, il n'eut pas même le temps de se relever qu'elle roula au dessus de lui, lui arracha le tranquilliseur qu'il portait à la ceinture et tira quatre coups secs en face d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, Titus était k.o pour de bon.

_ Doc ? oc, ré-dez !

La voix de Kate, coupée par des interférences émergea du talkie. « Dieu merci » murmura Helen.

_ Henry, Kate, je viens de trouver Titus, il est sous sédatif mais ne le restera pas longtemps, j'allume un feu pour vous donner notre position.

_ -tus ? Co-le-at-Thomas-?

_ Longue histoire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre XXV**

_Minnesota _

_ Pas de doute c'est vraiment Titus s'étonna Henry en soulevant prudemment les paupières demi-closes de l'animal.

_ Comment c'est possible ? Kate se tourna vers Helen et reconnut immédiatement l'expression pétillante de réflexion et d'enthousiasme à moitié dissimulée du docteur, ce même air de génie qu'elle partageait avec l'ex-vampire.

_ Une explication, pas vraiment, mais une petite idée, oui... répondit-elle

Kate lança à Henry un regard entendu qui pouvait se lire comme un « et voilà qu'elle nous joue la carte de la fausse modestie ». Henry lui répondit par un hochement de tête appuyé qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Helen.

_ Je ne peux être sûre de rien tant que je n'ai pas de quoi faire des analyses ! Se défendit-elle.

_ Et donc, qu'elle est la théorie ? Questionna Will.

_ La seule chose au monde que je connaisse qui soit capable de modifier la taille d'un être vivant à ce point...

_ L'amanite praxienne...

_ Sauf qu'elle fait rétrécir et non grandir aux dernières nouvelles! Reprit Henry, sarcastique.

_ En vérité elle fait rétrécir ET ENSUITE grandir. Corrigea Helen.

_ Oui mais pas au delà de la taille normale !

_ Pas sur un humain en tout cas, suggéra Helen. L'amanite a été crée afin de rendre à l'homme sa taille initiale, pas à un chat. Notre structure génétique est différente alors le processus final a très bien pu s'emballer... Ou plus probable encore : le rétrécissement n'a jamais eu lieu, parce que la substance a du reconnaître d'une manière ou d'une autre que l'animal était déjà de petite taille, ce qui expliquerait que l'on ai rien remarqué, mais la seconde mutation, elle, a clairement eu lieu par contre...

_ Mais comment est-il arrivé ici ?

_ Bon sang doc ! Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose bouger dans votre sac de voyage au retour de Londres !

_ Oui mais après ?

_ Il a peut-être été capturé et transporté, on a vu qu'il avait été attaché ici.

_ Vous vous souvenez de la base de trafic de phénomènes qu'on avait retrouvé ici ? Questionna Kate.

_ Les types de la marine marchande ?

Helen écarquilla les yeux :

_ Très bien, Kate vous êtes avec moi, en attendant vous deux, vous ramenez Titus au sanctuaire.

_ On devrait pas plutôt rester dans le coin, au cas où vous auriez besoin de renforts.

_ Si, mais il va certainement être complètement fou en se réveillant alors je préférerais que ce soit au sanctuaire.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a attaqué d'ailleurs, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il avait un faible pour vous.

_ Je doute qu'il soit en pleine possession de sa tête, souvenez vous de ce que peut faire faire l'amanite Will.

Will serra les dents, veillant à ne pas trop en laisser entendre, la peste ! Savait-elle ce que cette perte de mémoire lui causait comme rêves tordus, comme inquiétudes, comme faux-espoirs ? Oh oui, sans doute le savait-elle, sans doute même jubilait-elle de le narguer, de se faire désirer, une fois de plus.

Henry et Kate se regardèrent rassurés d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager leur incompréhension, puis Kate osa un « De quoi est ce que vous parlez? »

_ Elles ont presque rendu Thomas fou au début. Précisa Helen et Kate jugea la réponse très insatisfaisante mais comme beaucoup de questions demeuraient sans véritables réponses avec Magnus, elle n'insista pas, résignée.

Finalement, Helen donna des centaines d'instructions aux garçons au sujet du chat, et ils promirent plusieurs fois d'en prendre soin avant qu'elle n'accepte qu'ils restent à proximité.

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée quand Helen et Kate, en silence radio depuis quelques heures refirent surface. Henry et Will étaient juste en train de terminer leur hot dog, achetés à la camionnette ambulante à l'entrée du bois.

_ Alors ? Demanda Will en jetant un regard mauvais à l'arcade sourcilière un peu enflée d'Helen.

_ Version courte ou longue ?On a trouvé un type, le doc a réussi à le faire parler et à récupérer quelques infos, mais ses associés sont arrivés, ils nous ont prises par surprise, quelque uns sont repartis avec le gars, les autres sont aux mains des autorités locales, mais on a pu récupérer ça et on a leur prochaine destination, un marché noir sur la côté brésilienne, le sanctuaire de Mexico est sur l'affaire.

_ On dirait qu'il y a eu de la castagne ?

_ Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

_ Vous avez mangé ? Demanda Will en regardant la fin de son sandwich.

_ On vient juste, Titus va bien ?

_ Il dort toujours comme un loir.

_ En route alors !

_ J'ai eu droit au resto', et pas n'importe lequel croyez moi, le patron était tellement content de la voir qu'il a accepté de nous servir à quatre heure de l'après midi, chuchota Kate à Henry et Will, elle termina sa phrase par une mimique qui signifiait « c'était mortellement bon » et un clin d'oeil. Les deux autres la maudirent, surtout Will.

Sur le chemin du retour, Henry insista pour prendre le volant, sous prétexte qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien fait d'épuisant aujourd'hui et Kate monta devant à côté de lui, Will était persuadé qu'ils avaient comploté ça pour avoir le monopole sur la radio et la collection de CD pendant le trajet. Quelques minutes après le départ, il commencèrent un blind test et Will fut estomaqué devant l'évidence : Magnus était douée, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de tubes récents avec lesquels Kate essayait de la piégeait. Bien sur, elle ne les appréciait pas vraiment, mais elle connaissait, tout comme elle connaissait l'intrigue des best sellers, des films du moment, qu'ils soient commerciaux ou vraiment bons, et quand il s'agissait de perles artistiques, elle connaissait même leurs auteurs personnellement, ou encore les acteurs. Mais quand trouvait-elle le temps de se ternir au courant de tout, tout, tout, absolument tout ! Bon sang cette femme savait qu'un gouvernement africain était tombé avant même que la nouvelle soit annoncée à la télé ou à la radio ! Elle passait des coups de fil à leur famille quand tel ou tel grand chanteur était mort pour leur exprimer ses condoléances et se remémorer avec eux à quel point il était quelqu'un d'incroyable ! La sœur de Bradburry l'avait appelé la semaine dernière pour lui dire qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche et la convier à son enterrement. Tesla y était allé pour eux deux puisqu'elle mesurait encore 20 centimètres...

_ The doors !

_ Crystal ship !

Dirent Helen et Henry en même temps dès les premières notes.

_ 0 partout, il faut donner le titre ET le nom du groupe, Hank!

Un grognement fit cesser le débat. Magnus avait aussitôt bondi à l'arrière où reposait le grand félin, stunner dans une main, sédatif dans l'autre. Le chat ouvrit les paupières paresseusement, bailla, étira les pattes...

_ On aurait du l'attacher Magnus, je l'avais dit !

_ Shut !

…se redressa un peu, miaula douloureusement et se recoucha, calme. Magnus déposa ses armes et tendit le bras pour prendre le pouls de la bête.

_ Magnus !

Titus rouvrit le yeux au contact de la main humaine et donna un petit coup de patte dont la force projetta Helen contre le siège de Will. Elle laissa le chat se calmer et approcha de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il se laissa faire.

_ Le pouls est encore très faible, l'effet du tranquilliseur n'est pas entièrement estompé.

_ C'est sensé être rassurant ?

_ Pas vraiment mais je ne peux rien lui donner d'autre sans risques.

Elle se mit à le caresser lentement et Will frissonna en regardant ses mains très blanches aller et venir entre les poils roux du chat. Après quelques minutes, Titus bailla à nouveau et se mit à somnoler.

_ Il a l'air faible …

_ Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il va survivre jusqu'au sanctuaire, et même une fois là bas, il nous faudrait ce purificateur de sang de Nikola...

_ Oh oh, des ennuis en vue !

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Les flics barrent la route, un agent se ramène!

Helen lança une couverture sur Titus, se rassit sur son siège et éteint la lumière de derrière, il y eut trois coups frappés sur la vitre avant, Henry la descendit et une tête blonde passa par l'ouverture.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Helen

_ Le trafic est bloqué sur 2 km à cause des accidents.

_ Des accidents ?

_ Une bonne douzaine.

_ Il y a des morts ?

_ Non seulement quelques blessés

_ Qu'est ce qui les a causé ?

_ Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda l'agent soupçonneux devant le nombre de questions.

On entendit une voix appeler au loin.

Le gendarme fit signe qu'il arrivait en réponse.

_ Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous fassiez le tour.

_ Et comment ? On va à Old city mon gars, c'est la seule route ! Protesta Kate.

_ Le temps presse pour nous, croyez moi, il faut qu'on passe au plus vite. Ajouta Henry

Le gendarme se gratta la tête et allait répondre lorsque son collègue apparut derrière lui.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Ici non mais de l'autre coté des barrières oui apparemment, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le second gendarme dévisagea Helen un instant.

_ D'après les témoignages une hallucination collective, les gens ont cru qu'ils y avait une sorte de procession sur la route mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

_ Donc on devrait pouvoir passer ?

_ Non, l'endroit reste sous haute surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le grognement de Titus au fond passa inaperçu aux policiers, mais par crainte qu'il ne se reproduise, Helen sortit du van pour leur parler. De là où il était Will pouvait voir les deux hommes regarder son docteur de haut en bas, surtout le deuxième qui tenta de la reconduire auprès du van en plaçant une main protectrice sur son épaule, elle sentit la ruse et un peu après, le ton monta, Magnus prit cet air qu'elle avait quand elle commençait à s'énerver, elle sortit son téléphone, échangea quelques mots avec on ne sait qui, tendit le portable à l'agent, l'agent blêmit, hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans avoir le temps de parler et raccrocha, un peu abasourdi. Il rendit son téléphone à Helen et fit signe au van de passer.

Helen claqua la portière en entrant et soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours en arriver là ? Si comme Alice l'avait dit, les autres de son monde étaient rentrés, il n'y avait plus rien à voir sur cette route. On dégagea les barrières et Henry ralluma le moteur.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre XXVI**

_20h30, de retour au sanctuaire._

Helen et Nikola venaient de passer une bonne heure dans le laboratoire à purifier le sang de Titus des multiples substances qui y naviguaient : un cocktail de calmants en tout genre fourni gracieusement par les revendeurs, de tranquillisant et du restant des molécules de l'amanite. Helen s'attendait à ce que le chat reprenne sa taille normale mais rien n'y fit. Au moins, ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une grosse peluche endormie était tiré d'affaire. Nikola avait bien un peu bronché avant de se mettre au travail mais une fois convaincu, son assistance avait été précieuse.

Declan, arrivé dans la journée avec une cargaison toute fraîche de marbre rose, les regardait quitter leur gants et leur blouses à travers la baie vitrée quand soudain quelqu'un l'appela dans le hall. Rana et Henry postés en haut de l'escalier contemplaient les bâtiments éclatants de Kalogué sur lesquels ils avaient posé la toute dernière pierre. Helen et Nikola les rejoignirent, suivi d'un Titus un peu groggy qui recouvrait doucement ses esprits après l'anesthésie. Kate, Will et Thomas débouchèrent le champagne pour l'occasion et, avec le Big Guy et quelques phénomènes, la petite fête commençait à battre son plein. Helen s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, espérant pouvoir faire un brin de toilette après cette longue, longue journée.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain en fermant les derniers boutons de sa robe, elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Alice était assise sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

_ Ce sont mes histoires ! Se réjouit la petite fille.

_ Alice...Tout va bien de l'autre côté ?

_ De l'autre côté ? Oh tu veux dire, dans mon monde ? De l'autre côté du miroir ? Viens voir par toi-même !

Elle attrapa Helen par la main et la planta devant le grand miroir incrusté dans un cadre de quartz et de bois sombre qui ornait la chambre.

_ Mais c'est une autre histoire, _Alice à travers le miroir_ ! Dit Helen

_ Quelle importance ? Tout est dans tout et réciproquement ! Dit la seule voix du chat du Cheschire. Seras-tu assez audacieuse pour entrer ? Oh sans-doute mais attention à ne pas te croire chez toi là bas, parce que la fidélité de ce pâle reflet est frappante...

_ Comment ? Hésita Helen.

Mais quand Alice tendit la main et passa de l'autre côté du miroir, elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et la suivit.

Elles émergèrent dans cette même chambre, identique si ce n'est que les contours des murs semblaient ignorer la notion de perspective. Les lignes droites se distordaient, les courbes flottaient, indécises. Helen s'accrocha à un pilier du lit à baldaquin, et pendant une seconde elle cru qu'il allait ployer sous son poids. Le réveil sur sa table de nuit attira son attention, il était en train de fondre comme un morceau de beurre et elle revit ce peintre espagnol complètement déjanté qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Madrid-Paris il avait un caractère encore plus trempé qu'elle et ça avait fait quelques étincelles au début. Elle se rappela aussi l'année où il était venu à New York, juste après la guerre, il faisait fureur alors, entre admiration et controverse et elle attendait dans ce café un peu bondé sur Manhattan où il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait avec des amis...

_ Stephan, tiens regarde, la voici.

_ Miss Magnus, enchanté ! Salua l'acolyte du peintre.

_ Helen ! Corrigea-t-elle, puis elle s'adressa au peintre: Non vraiment, Nikola et toi n'avez toujours pas abandonné ce vieux pari sur la moustache ?

_ Ca fait au mois trois ans que j'ai pas vu ce rigolo, la dernière fois il a pas voulu reconnaître sa défaite, alors sait-on jamais, si je le croise...A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus ou moins avec lui. Vous étiez des inséparables aux dernières nouvelles.

_ Oh il va venir, laisse le court-circuiter son nouvel appartement d'abord.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi, regarde.

Il sortit une boite ronde et blanche ornée de deux C entrecroisés, noirs. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un chapeau très élégant, très simple, noir, rond et plat, entouré d'un ruban bleu très fin dont les extrémités se croisaient sous une fleur très légère en tulle, bleu elle aussi.

_ Ne me remercie pas, c'est Gabrielle qui a insisté pour que je le prenne pour toi, d'ailleurs, il faut absolument que quelqu'un vous présente toutes les deux, c'est quelque chose ce bout de femme, tu verras, viens à Paris cet hiver !

Le groupe d'amis s'épaississait à mesure que la nuit tombait et quelques inconnus venus parler aux artistes s'étaient installés avec eux, Nikola et Emmanuel bricolaient quelque chose sur un appareil photo, Helen racontait aux autres sa rencontre avec le peintre et tout le monde s'était mis à rire en écoutant son récit...

_ Non non je t'assures Man', on se serait vraiment battu si le contrôleur n'avait pas été là! Ce qui est ironique c'est que maintenant, je ne passe pas un ans sans nouvelles et qu'elle, elle me suit partout, de loin, en quelque sorte, regarde même ma femme, même ma femme porte le même prénom qu'elle non de Dieu ! Surenchérit le peintre en donnant un petit coup d'épaule tendre à Helen.

_ Ca ne peut pas être qu'une coïncidence... Sous-entendit quelqu'un dans la petite assemblée

_ Vraiment ?Gala ?

_ Oui oui, Gala c'est un pseudo, en vrai elle s'appelle Hélène.

_ Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

_ Elle va arriver.

_ Ah, ca y est, le flash fonctionne, ce type-là a de l'or dans les doigts! S'exclama Emmanuel en tapotant l'épaule de Nikola pour le désigner. Gala arriva ensuite et le flash de l'appareil photo illumina le café plusieurs fois.

Et dans la chambre d'Helen, sur l'étagère, il y avait encore quelque part ce superbe cliché signé Man Ray où ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table en train d'éclater de rire : Quelques inconnus, Stephan Zweig, Gala et son époux assis l'un contre l'autre, Helen avec son chapeau Chanel juste à leur droite, Nikola debout juste derrière elle, penché, le menton juste au dessus de son oreille, tendait le bras par dessus son épaule pour déposer une bouteille de vin au milieu de tout le monde. Il souriait franchement en regardant directement l'objectif, tout comme le peintre et en noir et blanc, avec leur moustache noire et leur teint pâle, leur deux égos très fiers et leur commune audace, sous la poussière qui avait recouvert la photographie d'une fine pellicule brumeuse, les deux hommes évoquaient une étrange ressemblance ...

_ Viens, souffla Alice, c'est plus amusant dehors.

Dans les couloirs du sanctuaire, une longue procession de petits soldats habillés en jeu de carte et d'êtres bizarroïdes aux formes inimaginables passait, sautillant en chantant en cœur une chanson dont les paroles n'avait pas de sens dont le chef d'orchestre semblait être un petit bonhomme coiffé d'un haut de forme trop large et dont le visage éclairé évoquait à Helen celui d'Albert (Einstein bien sur), il vit Helen et l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner dans la farandole infinie. Elle les mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se tenait un bal. Ici, Alice se mit à courir après un lapin, une contorsionniste dansait sur un éléphant monté sur des échasses, les horloges s'écoulaient sur le sol, des roses blanches poussaient ça et là que des soldats en cartes peignaient en rouge. Poussée par un chien qui balayait le sol, Helen tomba à genoux et le claquement sonore de sa chute se répercuta en écho dans toute la salle, la musique cessa, les danseurs s'immobilisèrent, les jongleurs échappèrent leurs balles, tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle se releva en hâte, on la fixa comme une bête curieuse, certains avec condescendance, d'autres avec amusement, puis le petit orchestre bourgeonna comme un oignon aux premières lueurs du printemps, donnant le la d'une valse mielleuse. La musique et les danses reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Le chapelier, toujours auprès d'elle, lui serra la main après y avoir déposé un baiser en levant son grand chapeau et une gigantesque tasse de thé déboula de nulle part en tournoyant entre les mille danseurs, elle fonçait droit sur Helen qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Alors qu'elle courait en slalomant entre les convives, le petit tapis persan s'envola sous ses pieds et elle surfa dans le vent des couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il freine violemment, s'enroule sur lui même et la laisse s'étaler à plat sur le parquet. Elle glissa sur quelques mètres et évita de justesse la tasse qui fila en flèche dans le couloir et revint à l'assaut. Kate, à peine sortie d'une porte, lui tendit une main pour la relever, il y avait quelque chose dans son apparence qui dérangea Helen mais elle ne put mettre la main dessus. Helen poussa Kate de la ligne de mire de la tasse et se plaqua elle-même contre le mur, mais trop tard, elle fonçait sur elle. Il y eut un fracas de céramique et, Helen, recroquevillée dans l'angle que formait le sol et le mur, assomée par le choc mais intacte regarda les éclats de vaisselle qui gisaient encore à moitié vivants tout autour d'elle. Une théière tout aussi énorme que la tasse surgit en criant «elle a tué ma fille, elle a tué ma fille!) et en gémissant dans de longs sanglots. Helen prit Kate par la main et elles dévalèrent les escaliers pour échapper à cette folie. Elle croisèrent sur leur chemin la procession qui n'avait toujours pas cesser et semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres encore.

_ Kate ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Silence, c'est alors qu'elle comprit. La Kate de ce côté du miroir-ci n'avait pas de bouche mais on pouvait voir aux plis de ses yeux qu'elle souriait. Helen la remercia gentiment et repartit en hâte, décidée à quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

_ Helen ! Helen ! Allons, ma chère, venez, revenez tout le monde veut vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Claironna le chapelier toqué qui la rattrapait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre XXVII**

_De l'autre coté du miroir._

Helen ignora l'invitation et alla en sens inverse de la marche infernale. Quand soudain elle entendit la voix de Will réciter « remonter le fleuve jusqu'à sa source et entrer le délicat reflet de l'onde brune ». Le fleuve ? Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, se jeta à l'intérieur, referma la porte en y plaquant son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration.

_ Mauvaise journée ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, Nikola était assis au bord du grand vitrail, un verre de vin très rouge à la main. Trop rouge. Ce n'était pas du vin.

_ Viens t'asseoir un moment Helen.

Il portait les même vêtements blancs que ce jour là, en 1940, peu après cette petite soirée dans le café new-yorkais, année où il était officiellement mort. Sa voix sonnait, sombre, douce et presque rocailleuse. Elle approcha, un peu mal assurée dans sa démarche, son estomac tout noué.

_ Je suis mort ce soir. Et devine quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien après, ni purgatoire, ni enfer, ni paradis, ni réincarnation, alors j'ai préféré revenir, puisque tu es toujours là toi...

Toujours assis, il déposa son verre puis la saisit par la taille alors qu'elle avançait et colla ensemble leur deux pairs de genoux, enfin.

Elle se tenait debout, en face de lui. Il posa son front contre son ventre comme pour méditer un instant et soudain l'attrapa férocement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, enfonça lentement ses dents dans sa nuque. Il y eut un petit cri étouffé, le choc de deux mains entrelacées contre le vitrail, d'un escarpins qui tombe contre le sol, de petites gouttes rouges écrasées sur la chemise blanche, l'insondable pincement d'un baiser très long, très lent, le bruissement de deux tissus que l'on frotte, un homme immortel et une femme immortelle entrelacés sous une arcade de verre

... et puis la raison « la source du fleuve et le reflet dans l'onde »

_ Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Nikola, tu n'es même pas réel !

Helen se releva, rentra la pointe des orteils dans sa chaussure égarée Nikola lui lança un regard incrédule où l'on pouvait lire à la fois de la tristesse et du défi. Elle lui prit un dernier baiser qui s'attarda et la laissa de nouveau souffle court à palpiter contre la pierre grise. Puis elle quitta la chambre où le miroir n'était plus.

Dehors la procession s'écoulait comme l'eau vive et Helen marchait à contre courant. Au loin, elle commençait à entendre comme le déchaînement houleux d'une cascade. Elle pressa le pas dans la foule qui se refermait autour d'elle et la ralentissait. Elle émergea enfin du flot et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la crypte du sanctuaire, éclairée sournoisement par quelques vieilles lampes à gaz bleuâtres et l'éclat nocturne qui perçait à travers les meurtrières taillées en haut des murs épais. C'était ici que la procession naissait : un torrent écumeux déferlait des escaliers de droite qui montaient vers la chapelle et engloutissait sous l'eau les dalles de la crypte. Et du petit lac ainsi formé sur le sol sortaient, comme d'une coquille d'œuf, les personnages farfelus, magnifiques ou grotesques qui nourrissaient indéfiniment la file dansante. Helen ôta ses chaussures et s'aventura dans l'eau froide qui lui montait au genoux. Elle s'agrippa à la rampe pour ne pas être entraînée par la force du ruisseau qui dévalait les escaliers et les gravit lentement. Elle arriva dans la petite pièce adjacente à la chapelle où son père descendait souvent jouer du piano et le piano en question jouait quelques notes désaccordées de temps à autre, de son propre chef. Elle eut le malheur de poser les doigts sur les touches blanches qui essayèrent immédiatement de la mordre. Le ruissellement de l'eau semblait s'affiner ici, comme à l'approche du lit d'une rivière. Il sortait de la porte de la chapelle, alors elle entra prudemment.

Et là, John, Ashley, James, Gregory, Kate, Rana, Declan, Thomas, Henry et le Big Guy, ou plutôt leur double à tous, se tenaient debout, immobiles, silencieux et formaient une large ronde. Leur regard se tourna tous vers elle mais nul ne dit mot, nul n'avait de bouche. Au centre du cercle, Alice, à genoux, pleurait des larmes grosses comme des olives qui éclaboussaient au contact du sol et se mêlait pour former le ruisseau. La source était donc là.

Helen entra dans le cercle, tous la fixaient encore, en resserrant très lentement la ronde autour d'elle et le silence devint oppressant. Elle s'accroupit en face de la petite fille.

_ Alice ? -Pas de réponse - Alice, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ne peux pas rester là ! Je pensais que si tu venais tout irait mieux mais regarde, c'est un désastre. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de reine c'est moi qui commande mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi Charles ne m'aide-t-il pas ? Pourquoi est-il si cruel ? D'habitude il me sauve quand je ne peux pas !

_ Charles est mort, il y a longtemps...

Les larmes d'Alice cessèrent. Les autres approchaient encore, tous à la même vitesse, solennels, menaçants, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux...

_ Il y a longtemps ? Mais alors depuis ?

_ Depuis c'est toi qui a tout fait toute seule.

Alice déglutit. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elles.

_ Et si je ne veux plus le faire ?

_ Peut être que si quelqu'un écrivait que tu arrêtes et qu'un autre prend ta place… Ramène-nous dans mon monde, on pourrait essayer...

Helen sentit une multitude de mains moites se refermer sur sa peau froide et hurla :

_ Alice maintenant !

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir dans la flaque de larmes au sol, le reflet ondulé de ses cheveux noirs et de sentir qu'elle plongeait dedans avant de se retrouver projetée dans sa vraie chambre, de l'autre côté du miroir.

* * *

_Oh, mon lecteur, toi qui d'histoires es amateur_

_Qui te rassasies d'aventures_

_Sais-tu de quels régals est friand ton auteur ?_

_Et quel désir le torture ?_

_Et bien vois-tu,_

_De tes nobles avis naît son humble bonheur_

_Et un commentaire simple ressource son cœur._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Sanctuaire, du bon côté du miroir_**  
**

Helen ne se releva pas tout de suite, prise de nausées à l'idée de cette douzaines de poignes, de mains grouillantes de doigts avides qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle voyait encore les silhouettes des monstres désarticulés, obsédants qui changeaient en cauchemar les visages amicaux. Ces visages pervers, sans bouche, sans âme et aux yeux de pierre. Elle aurait voulu aller s'asseoir un instant et se rasséréner au calme de cet univers bien connu où même le chaos contenait en lui même sa part d'ordre. Et dire qu'elle jugeait parfois sa vie comme un pure non-sens, que devrait dire Alice ?

La petite fille se rua sur la première édition de ses propres aventures et, sans même s'asseoir au bureau, elle posa la pointe de la plume au coin d'une page. Mais elle ne trouva pas les mots. Le tic-tac d'une horloge de la chambre mesurait le silence en même temps que son angoisse. Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

Helen se leva brusquement, retournée par une nouvelle vague d'effroi. A l'extrême surface du haut miroir piqué par les âges dans les angles, se dessinaient, brumeux comme à travers un filet d'eau, les visages mutilés de ses proches, animés de férocité. Leur mains traversèrent le verre poli qui d'ordinaire enfermait l'image inversée de la réalité. Les bras rampaient, accrochés dans le vide comme par magie et s'infiltraient depuis la glace, indépendants, tentacules de pieuvre perdues dans un courant invisible.

Elle s'évertua à les repousser, à les renvoyer dans la folie à laquelle ils appartenaient, mais dès qu'un bras s'enfonçait de nouveau dans le miroir souple, un autre resurgissait ailleurs et ça n'en finissait pas.

Alice vit, épouvantée, les mains hystériques attraper les longs cheveux d'Helen et les pans de sa robe pour l'attirer vers elles. Dans la panique elle se mit à écrire comme une frénétique dans les marges et sur les pages laissées blanches. Le papier noble absorbait l'encre comme un buvard et frottement aride de la plume faisait crisser toute la pièce. Alice serra les dents car le son irritant la démangeait. Helen, de son côté, parvint à se libérer, mais ce faisant, elle emporta avec elle quelques silhouettes noires et bientôt toutes sortirent du cadre luxueux et firent cercle autour d'elle.

Alice tremblait et s'ordonnait sans cesse, de revenir au texte, de se concentrer mais voir les monstres dans la chambre encercler Helen paralysait son esprit. Elle les vit faire un pas de recul, comme par respect, ou plutôt, pour mieux prendre leur élan avant d'attaquer. Ils avaient l'air attirés par cette femme par un désir inhumain. C'était comme si une force étrangère les aspiraient vers elle, une force irrésistible contre laquelle nul âme n'aurait pu se lever.

Alice gratta une page sous le titre d'Alice au Sanctuaire, faute de mieux. Elle conta rapidement la journée passée et comment chaque personnage, depuis que leur auteur, leur maître n'était plus, avait prit vie n'importe où de son propre chef et agissait partiellement de son plein grès, partiellement au grès de la foule. Et comment, perdus dans le contre, ils avaient tous vu leur salut dans l'autre univers, celui qu'Helen appelait Vérité. Et, elle, Alice, petite gardienne de ses paires depuis la fin de Charles, la guillotine de la reine de cœur et jusqu'à ce jour, n'avait put retenir ce récit qui s'écartelait en tout sens. Puis elle en arriva à la procession et à la fuite dans la chambre d'Helen.

Le cercle se tassait de plus en plus et les créatures se bousculèrent et se poussèrent pour être chacune toujours plus près du centre. L'une lui saisit un bras, les autres les jambes, la tête, la taille, ils la jetèrent sur son lit et se précipitèrent sur elle comme s'ils en avaient tous voulu une part, assaillants caressants et obscurs. Elle frappa sans merci les corps envahissants mais chaque coup porté retombait dans le vide, une minute de plus et il ne demeurerait plus rien d'elle. Mais il y eut comme une suspension dans le vide, tout mouvement cessa et le temps, indécis, retint son élan. Alice venait de mettre un point à la phrase « Helen se débattait. »

La petite fille jubila en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné le pouvoir, retourné la balance, elle avait rattrapé le temps, ses mots ne suivaient plus les événements, ils les précédaient, les créaient. Elle possédait cette minuscule seconde d'avance qui pouvait tout chambouler. Je pourrais écrire n'importe quoi, rêva-t-elle, que le docteur Magnus reprendra le contrôle et s'en ira régner sur mon monde à ma place, mais ça ne lui plairait certainement pas et sans doute serais-je coupable de quelues chose alors... Ou alors je pourrais dire que quelqu'un autre... Non il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra, si je pouvais la convaincre... Mais c'est ici son monde, elle ne partira pas... Il faudrait une Helen aussi pour mon monde mais je ne peux pas... Pensait-elle.

Et juste à ce moment, elle leva les yeux vers Helen, qui, haletante, se redressa sur son lit, son ombre suivit l'ascension et s'étira sur le mur jusqu'au haut plafond et la fillette fut traversée d'une idée :

«Alors l'ombre noire du docteur prit une nouvelle forme, la forme d'une longue reine à la chevelure noire souple comme la fumée et au corps couvert de ténèbres. C'était une déesse de lumière noire, effrayante de beauté, une forteresse ambulante, celle qui veille, qui protège. L'ombre ouvrit de grands yeux bleus sur la scène en dessous d'elle. Helen leva les siens, stupéfaite, et fit face à son sombre reflet. Une lance poussa au creux de la main de son ombre et de sa pointe en forme de pique, elle fit reculer pas à pas les créatures abasourdies dans le néant du miroir elle glissait indifféremment sur le sol et sur les meubles et les enveloppait, laissant pendant quelques seconde derrière elle une empreinte noire qui s'évaporait en une fine brume. Elle salua en silence en une révérance et prit le miroir pour l'autre monde. »

_ La dame de pique ?

Alice hocha la tête et termina son récit. Puis il y eut une longue pause essoufflée pendant laquelle Helen et la petite se demandait l'une comme l'autre si tout était bien fini. Alice mit un point à sa dernière phrase, ferma le livre et vint se blottir contre Helen.

Alice somnolait depuis quelques minutes dans ses bras quand les paupières d'Helen s'alourdirent à leur tour. Elles ne dormirent pas vraiment parce qu'il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée mais errèrent plutôt à cette frontière entre le conscient et l'inconscient qu'elles n'avaient que trop fréquenter ces derniers temps. Frontière au seuil de laquelle l'apaisement se faisait aisé . Helen s'employer à bannir de sa tête cette course poursuite macabre qui déjà commençait à ressembler à un mauvais rêve. La petite fille se retourna dans son sommeil et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le visage. Helen remarqua qu'elle avait de nouveau pris l'apparence d'Ashley. C'était une bonne période, celle des 10 ans d'Ashley. Elle était juste assez grande pour commencer à comprendre le monde des phénomènes mais en même temps trop petite encore pour réclamer d'en savoir plus. Le Big Guy les gardait,elle et Henry au moment des missions et quand le docteur rentrait, les deux mômes se la disputaient souvent.

Puis l'heure avança et Alice dormait à poings fermés cette fois-ci. La grande brune reposa seule, épuisée, anéantie et happée par le gouffre du sommeil.

* * *

Wow! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours mais j'ai reçu une flopée de reviews! Tellement contente que ça vous plaise! Un immense merci à tous!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre XIX**

_Old city, Sanctuaire, minuit passé_

Quand elle se réveilla Helen ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé. Probablement moins d'une heure puisque la petite fille n'avait pas bougé,que la lune à la fenêtre n'avait qu'à peine tourné et qu'il y avait toujours un brouhaha lointain dans le sanctuaire. Après tout c'était soir de fête, personne ne devait être déjà couché. Soir de fête, se dit-elle, et elle se rappela Kalogué, Titus, la présence des londoniens, de Rana, de Nikola. Le château était rarement aussi animé, hors de question de gâcher ça. L'enthousiasme lui revint chaleureusement et comme si tout cela avait été un vieux conte de son enfance, elle se dirigea vers la porte au son des pas qui voyageaient dans le couloir.

Sa voix insouciante chantonnait, chose très rare pour le docteur Zimmerman et qui dénotait un certain relâché. Elle sortit en trombe dans le couloir. Will portait ce sourire involontaire mais incapable de se refouler qui évoquait la licence de l'alcool. Quelque chose s'attendrit en elle, il n'avait pas été un si mauvais guide, là bas dans le sanctuaire du reflet. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose depuis qu'il avait vu Helen mais attendait d'être suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui asséner ses mots choisis, sans doute une plaisanterie, une petite insinuation, comme souvent. Mais il fut coupé court parce qu'en une fraction de secondes, Helen rompit la distance qui les séparait et se flanqua contre lui en murmurant « dieu merci Will », soulagée d'être de retour dans sa réalité, celle qui tournait rond en grande partie parce qu'elle-même en tenait fermement les manettes. Will se figea, glacé par la surprise et l'hésitation puis il glissa ses mains dans son dos en signe de réconfort mais un peu inquiet lui même, car la seule fois que Magnus lui avait fait ce coup là, elle était en détresse, persuadée d'avoir assassiné un vieil ami et le cerveau obscurci par ses propres soins.

_ Tout va bien Magnus ? Bégaya-t-il

De toute évidence, il avait un peu forcé sur le vin, et cette idée la fit sourire intérieurement.

_ Beaucoup mieux maintenant.

_ Et à quoi dois-je cette soudaine explosion d'affection ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de se l'expliquer à elle-même.

_ Vous saignez ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa nuque; elle y passa la main et en effet quelques larmes de sang sec s'étaient agglutinées autour des petites incisions. Son estomac se noua au souvenir du pourquoi, du comment et surtout du qui avait fait ça...

_ Ca ? Oh ce n'est rien.

_ Magnus...

Elle couvrit le suçon de ses cheveux noirs et lui planta un baiser furtif au coin des lèvres comme pour le rassurer et mettre fin à la conversation. Puis, d'un ton dégagé, elle poursuivit « Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres, j'espère qu'ils sont toujours là haut... ». Will, après être redescendu sur terre, lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Quelle mouche avait piqué Helen Magnus ? Quel parasite l'avait infectée, sous l'influence de quelle substance se trouvait-elle ? Il la regarda intensément. Rien ne semblait hors norme, si ce n'est peut-être son sourire à 200 mégawatts, celui qu'elle offrait quelques fois quand elle avait reçu une nouvelle assez heureuse pour alléger sa gravité naturelle ou qu'elle était particulièrement optimiste et qu'il n'y avait rien pour entraver sa bonne humeur, ou encore quand Henry lançait une remarque franchement drôle, quand Kate jouait les gros bras, quand Declan lui faisait une farce ou quand Will lui même déployait son humour pour lui faire la cour, quand Tesla tournait tout en dérision pour se glorifier... Finalement, peut être qu'elle était dans son état normal, peut-être qu'elle agissait en pleine conscience et donc... Il vit que Magnus avait relevé un sourcil interrogateur et bafouilla :

_ Justement tout le monde commençait à vous réclamer alors j'étais venu vous chercher. Ils sont tous dans le fumoir.

Helen reçu soudain une vision : ses mains, ses visages sordides qui l'accaparaient, collants, poisseux, pervers mais elle s'efforça de l'ignorer et la tassa dans un coin de sa tête. Elle tendit son bras au psychiatre qui l'accepta sans se faire prier et se surprit elle-même à trouver le geste rassurant en quelque sorte. Sur le chemin, elle s'était mise à caresser son poignet de haut en bas , sans y penser, exactement comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec James. D'ailleurs le fumoir lui rappelait James.

C'était une pièce qu'il avait arpenté en long et en large et qui, depuis qu'il ne venait plus, demeurait souvent close malgré sa beauté indéniable. La chambre ronde, était habitée de fauteuils et de divans riches mais un peu dépareillés, de tables basses, de buffets et d'étagères sur lesquelles s'empoussiérait une collection de spiritueux qui rendrait envieux tous les grands de ce monde et de précieux tabacs que son père avait conservé dans leur belles boites de métal. Mais toutes ces préciosités ne valaient rien comparées à la seule lumière hypnotique qui lustrait les murs de pierre, les tissus, la cire des meubles et la marqueterie du parquet, cette lumière ineffable qui provenait tout droit de la rosace la plus au sud du sanctuaire. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas retrouvé James au petit matin, accroché comme à son dernier souffle aux infimes variations des rayons perçants la fleur de verre ?

Parfois il était même assis à même le sol, en tailleur ou les jambes tendues croisées l'une sur l'autre, appuyé sur sa main, un verre resté encore plein, oublié à côté de lui, les cheveux dressé sur le crâne, les yeux bouffis par sa nuit blanche peuplée de méditations et par l'aquarium de fumée qui l'entourait. Et quand elle allait s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec moins que rien de costume sous son kimono et les cheveux encore mouillés, il faisait tout son possible pour suivre jusqu'à la fin le levé du soleil qui dorait les carreaux mais la plupart du temps, ils bouillonnaient bien avant le grand jour tous les deux sur sur le parquet dans une nage langoureuse. Sa peau aurait gardé de la nuit le parfum âcre des cendres froides d'un tabac fruité et le goût sempiternel du Brandy qu'il aurait à peine touché, il aurait la parfaite dégaine du poète romantique en crise de mélancolie chronique qu'il était parfois et elle s'en serait pas mal fichu parce que c'était James et que James, même ça, il le portait bien.

Une fois le soleil levé, elle aurait rechigné à se lever pour la tournée du matin parce qu'il l'aurait faite crier au moins quatre ou cinq fois avec le bout de son pouce ou le bout de sa langue et qu'elle en serait ressortie épuisée, calmée comme la plage plane après le raz de marré. Alors à coup sur, il l'aurait persuadée à force de patiente de se rendormir cinq minutes seulement pendant qu'il se chargeait de nourrir les phénomènes. Puis il serait remonté une bonne heure plus tard, douché, coiffé, habillé, pour la tirer des bras de Morphée avec un petit déjeuné à l'anglaise sur un plateau. Avec un peu de chance ce serait un de ces rares jours creux au sanctuaire où presque rien de notable ne se produisaient et ils pourraient passer l'après midi à se promener dans le jardin, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il lui raconterait ses derniers mois à Londres et elle l'écouterait en caressant de haut en bas son poignet.

Helen tourna le regard vers Will qui n'avait pas adressé un mot depuis tout à l'heure et d'un coup, tous ces souvenirs ce rejouèrent dans sa tête avec tantôt Will tantôt Nikola à la place de James. Nikola qui abandonnait son cognac en la voyant entrer en Kimono, Will qui le lui retirait dans un sourire dont l'audace tendait à chasser la timidité. Nikola qui retenait sa tête de heurter le sol en l'allongeant sous lui, Will qui la réveillait en lui caressant les tempes et déposait entre eux un plateau, Will, non Nikola, non Will peut-être qui du bout des lèvres la faisait crier, crier et crier puis Nikola...

Sa main se resserra inconsciemment autour du poignet de Will et la chaleur lui monta aux joues quand elle sentit sur elle les yeux intrigués du psychiatre. Elle se l'interdisait et pourtant ce serait si facile, avec eux de se laisser aller à ce petit bonheur là, celui de la tendresse, que ce soit avec lui, son protégé, ou avec cette chipie de Tesla qui par ailleurs avait vu juste en les réunissant tous dans le fumoir, sans doute avait-il deviné, depuis le temps, combien cet endroit exacerbait les désirs d'Helen. Pendant une seconde Will se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une nouvelle explosion de Nubbins dans les couloirs puis il déglutit difficilement parce que le regard d'Helen vacillaient de ses lèvres à ses yeux et qu'elle semblait en avoir envie, mortellement envie, mais déjà, ils se tenaient devant la porte entre-ouverte du fumoir et il fallait entrer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre XXX**

_Old city, Sanctuaire._

Tout le monde leva les yeux à leur arrivée, réaction que le fameux docteur Magnus avait l'habitude de susciter quand elle passait le seuil d'une pièce comblée de monde. Installés en cercle autour d'une petite table ronde encombrée d'horloges, de compas et boussoles de collection, Declan, Thomas et Titus, allongé en sphinx noble et dédaigneux, occupaient un sofa, Kate et Henry un autre. Assis en face, Nikola se pavanait lui-même, l'allure longiligne et la même malice féline dans ses traits. Restait une place à côté de lui, une autre à côté de Rana. Helen choisit cette dernière, résignée à se garder aussi éloignée que possible de James-Will et de la teigne Tesla. Cependant, une fois attablée auprès de Rana dont la sensualité n'était pas matière à débat, Helen se conseilla de revoir sa décision à deux fois à l'avenir. La praxienne, un instant interrompue à l'entrée d'Helen, qui d'après Nikola, devrait porter du carmin un peu plus souvent, avait repris sa phrase de sa voix de velours qui susurrait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Ses confidences nocturnes, lancées comme des frivolités, concernaient entre autre la surface, les superstitions naïve qu'en concevaient ses compatriotes et sa surprise ingénue devant l'éclat de cette part du monde. Et le soleil. Mais elle ne s'était pas lancée dans une conversation sérieuse, au contraire, pour préserver le bon ton, son témoignage se teintait d'un humour assez féroce que personne n'appréciait plus que Nikola. Declan taquinait Magnus depuis ses premiers pas dans le fumoir et les moqueries fusaient entre eux et ponctuaient la discussion. William pesait l'air, songeant que ces deux dernières années, les jours heureux s'étaient un peu taris et qu'il était délicieux de voir renaître un semblant de joie dans le sanctuaire et la légèreté qui s'en était allé avec Ashley. Chez Helen surtout. Helen était incroyable, elle avait réussi à maîtriser ce tour remarquable qui constituait à balayer en quelques mots tout professionnalisme vis à vis de son équipe sans pour autant ne rien négliger de son essence : féminité, ingéniosité, puissance. A la requête de Kate, qui de toute évidence tenait à y goûter, on abandonna le champagne pour du brandy.

_ Grégory Magnus, sortez de ce corps ! Dit à un moment Nikola à Rana.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il parlait toujours de moi comme du mauvais chrétien de la bande. Expliqua-t-il. « Un jour je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas que j'étais mauvais, mais que je ne l'étais pas du tout. »

_ Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

_ « Moi non plus mon cher, moi non plus »- continua Helen en immitant son père à la perfection. Ils se mirent à rire, surtout Rana - puis il a rit et a rajouté « Vous êtes difficilement mauvais à quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs»

_ Je crois qu'il commençait à un peu moins me haïr à ce moment là.

_ Il ne te détestait pas.

_ Non rectifions : il ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

_ Mais non, c'est juste que James t'avait volé la vedette parce qu'il savait le latin mieux que toi. Tu les aurais vu tout les deux ici même à se goinfrer de Virgile et Lucrèce pendant des heures et des heures...

_ Il ne le savait pas mieux, il le savait plus passionnément, nuance, je me souviens, une fois, Bloody Mary avait été obligé de l'enfermer dans un placard parce qu'on partait s'encanailler et que lui voulait absolument amener son Cicéron avec lui. Mais la vérité je crois, c'est que ton père avait trop peur que tu fricotes avec moi parce parce qu'il y avait ce truc évident entre nous, alors que James, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Moralité...

_ Moralité, mon père est un homme très avisé ! Tu peux te moquer de James, mais toi et tes épopées serbes...

_ Et toi et Byron.

_ Quel âge vous aviez ? Questionna Kate, toujours ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé du docteur.

_ Alors... Attendez voir, j'avais 18 ans quand je suis entrée à Oxford, ça devait être en 71...

_ Non 72, parce que moi j'y suis rentré en 73 et James et toi y étiez depuis un ans. Vous traîniez déjà ensemble d'ailleurs, avec l'Irlandais aussi.

_ Griffin était irlandais ? Demanda Will

_ Non, mais Wilde oui.

_ Quoiii ! Firent Kate et Declan en chœur, avec oscar Wilde ?

_ On était de la même année tous les trois, les plus jeunes de l'internat, et on a commencé à rester ensemble puis on s'entendait bien donc... Confia Helen.

_ Non la vraie raison -reprit Nikola -c'est que tous les autres les regardait avec des yeux ronds : Watson parce qu'il avait résolu l'affaire de l'année et que les journaux avaient parlé de lui, Wilde parce qu'il avait remporté tous les prix littéraires du Trinity College et Helen, parce qu'elle était la seule fille et qu'elle ne le cachait pas. Bref, ils se sont tous dit au fond d'eux « tiens si on s'associait histoire de pousser la provoc' jusqu'au bout » et ils l'ont fait. Ah Helen, crois moi, je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que je t'ai vu...

_ Et la teslight !

_ Ah ma Teslight, si ce crétin d'Edison...

_ On sait on sait, c'est le nom que porterait nos ampoules modernes. Soupira Henry

_ Wow, ton enfant sauvage a l'air de m'écouter quand je parle, Helen..

_ Et après ? Demanda Kate

_ Nigel est arrivé un an après Nikola, Oscar est parti...Puis toi aussi un moment, Nikola

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais intégré polytech à Graz et j'y suis resté combien, deux ans peut-être ?

_ Trois.

_ Je n'étais même pas sur de pouvoir remettre un jour les pieds en Angleterre, tu te souviens des adieux ? Oh oui, tu t'en souviens, Mais finalement je suis revenu à Oxford, Druit avait débarqué pendant mon absence, et plus tard on a fondé les 5.

_ Puis il y a eu les phénomènes, le sang originel, Adam,...

_ Ahhh sacrée époque, n'est-ce pas ? Tu regrettes des fois ? Demanda Tesla.

_ L'époque ? Jamais. Mais l'ambiance oui, parfois.

_ Bon sang quand je pense que vous avez eu Oscar Wilde comme proche ami, j'y crois pas. Lança Will.

_ Ce garçon est têtu Helen, si avoir Nikola Tesla sous le nez ne lui suffit pas pour comprendre qu'on n'est pas de son monde...

_ Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un peu de musique ? Coupa Henry, et la moquerie que Will s'apprêtait à retourner mourut sur ses lèvres.

Il y eu donc de la musique et des rires à nouveau. Declan s'était mis à imiter Helen en conférence, Will en rajoutait et les autres suivirent. Puis Nikola raconta un gag lors de l'une de leurs expéditions en Égypte et Kate parla de la visite du docteur Lee, récit qui les fit tous s'écrouler de rire dans leur sofa.

Plus tard, Helen, sous prétexte qu'il lui fallait jeter un œil sur les résidents, raccompagna à sa chambre Rana qui préférait profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait avant d'entamer son long voyage de retour. Évidemment, elle ne trompa personne et revenue au fumoir, ce fut concert de réflexions amusées. Titus la suivait dans les couloirs et se frottait tendrement à ses hanches , elle s'arrêta dans sa chambre et d'un regard par la porte entrebâillée, s'assura qu'Alice dormait toujours en paix . Dans le fumoir, le grand chat s'allongea contre elle sur un des canapé et Tesla et Will durent laisser la parole aux autres parce que la tête du félin qui ronronnait en baillant, lovée sur les genoux d'Helen et ses bras blancs qui naviguaient dans la fourrure brûlante constituaient en soi un spectacle à la fois bien trop délectable délectable, oh combien délectable.

Un a un , les autres descendaient se coucher et Helen ne sut pas comment mais elle se retrouva comme le chat quelques heures auparavant : la tête blottie sur les genoux de Will et les jambes sur ceux de Nikola. Henry qui le dernier veillait avec eux, décida alors de les abandonner comme dans une promesse tacite au vieux vampire. Les plaisanteries repartirent de plus belle un moment avant que le calme ne retombe lentement. Le corps de Will s'affaissa mollement dans la mousse du sofa, ses paupières s'alourdirent, lascives, sa main qui tenait les doigts d'Helen se desserrèrent un peu, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et son souffle s'approfondit. Nikola ôta doucement les escarpins du docteur et palpa, massa le creux de ses pieds, la courbe de sa cheville, la corde du tendon tirée depuis le talon jusqu'au muscle très galbé de son mollet en espérant que la nuit l'engouffrerait elle aussi. Ce fut la centième fois peut-être qu'elle s'endormit dans ce fumoir en regardant la lumière de l'aube poindre à travers la rosace.

Nikola termina son verre, méditatif, quant à Helen, il lui sembla rêver des mains délicates de l'ingénieur sur ses jambes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre XXI**

_Old City, fumoir du sanctuaire_

Quelques coups frappés à la porte mirent le corps d'Helen en alerte. Elle sentit des doigts chauds entrelacés aux siens, d'autres enroulés dans ses cheveux, les odeurs immanquables de Will et du Brandy, une autre main sur sa cuisse dont le petit doigt s'était nonchalamment glissé sous le bord de sa robe, et une dernière qui enveloppait sa cheville « Nikola ? ». Puis elle leva les yeux pour discerner la forme de Rana, pimpante et rieuse, debout près de la porte.

_ Ne bougez pas! pria-t-elle devant l'effort d'Helen pour se libérer de leur étreinte « Je suis seulement venue vous saluer » Les deux hommes autour du docteur gigotèrent et Nikola ouvrit les yeux.

_ Vous partez déjà ? Demanda-t-il la voix très rauque.

Will s'étira les bras et se frotta le visage en se redressant.

_ Il est dix heures, Henry et Kate sont prêts, ils veulent m'accompagner jusqu'aux tunnels.

_ Je viens aussi ! Dit Will, « j'avais promis ... »

Il se leva et Helen s'apprêta à le suivre mais Rana s'interposa, la fit se rasseoir et la remercia si chaleureusement que le sourire en coin d'ordinaire typique de Tesla naquit aussi sur les lèvres de Will, et que Helen elle-même soupçonna ses joues de s'être empourprées.

_ Et Kalogué ? S'inquiéta Tesla.

_ J'ai quelques projets pour elle et il faudra que je revienne pour ça, mais chaque chose en son temps.

_ Des projets comme quoi ?

_ Kalogué a été plus que le pays des merveilles pour mes paires...C'était leur dernier asile pour certains ou leur abris temporaire pour d'autres, j'aimerais que ça le reste...

_ Une sorte de refuge ? Demanda Helen attentive.

La voix de Rana se fit un peu grandiloquente :

_ Mieux, un Sanctuaire.

**EPILOGUE :**

_Certaines choses semblent destinées à ne jamais changer :_

Declan asséna au docteur Magnus ses sempiternelles taquineries en tirant sa valise dans le gravier de la cour. Thomas la salua, timide et respectueux, comme toujours. Alors qu'ils passaient tous deux le portail, un jeune homme descendit de scooter en face d'eux, saisit un énorme bouquet dans le panier estampillé « DeadBridge Flower » accroché à son coffre et leva les yeux, étonné, admiratif face au monument dressé devant lui. Il ne venait que rarement dans ce quartier de la ville et ne passait presque jamais à côté de ce qu'on appelait le « sanctuaire ». C'était quoi au juste ? Un manoir ? Ça ressemblait à une cathédrale, mais il n'y avait pas de croix, ni d'événements religieux... Puis il remarqua les trois personnes de l'autre côté du portail, s'approcha et se racla la gorge.

_ Excusez-moi, le docteur Magnus vit-il ici ?

_ Vous l'avez devant vous. Répondit un jeune homme avec un accent très anglais qui rit en lui désignant la grande brune à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps de se convaincre d'oublier que c'était un canon, un vrai canon. Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs parme et dit :

_ C'est pour vous alors, il y a une carte entre les tiges, de la part du sénateur Whinsey.

Helen le remercia et ferma la grille derrière Declan et Thomas qui traversèrent la rue jusqu'au taxi. Lys, œillets et roses, encore, encore... Enfin, tant pis.

Il y avait toujours des fleurs dans son bureau, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui envoyer des fleurs. Elle appréciait bien sur, mais il fallait admettre que certains savaient se montrer plus originaux que d'autres. Un jour, Le Big Guy avait déposé un grand vase rempli de branches couvertes de fleurs d'Oranger envoyées par un ami Tunisien à l'occasion d'un transfert de phénomènes. Elles avaient embaumé tout le couloir, et quand le temps s'y prêtait, elle ramassait le matin une des petites coupe blanche tombée sur le bureau et la pinçait dans ses cheveux pour en porter le parfum avec elle. Ca, c'était un beau bouquet !

Enfin, tant pis. Elle tourna les talons vers la grande porte.

A peine franchit-elle le seuil de son bureau que le vieux combiner retentit. Et ça n'arrêta pas jusqu'à 9h30, que faisait Will ? Elle se servit une deuxième tasse de thé qu'elle trouva trop froid et réveilla l'écran noir de son ordinateur. Puis la sonnerie, de nouveau :

_ Docteur Helen Magnus, j'écoute...

_ J'espère bien.

_ Nikola, si tu m'appelles pour me demander quelle couleur je porte ce mati...

_ C'était Watson.

_ Pardon?

_ Qui a prit les amanites chez Dogson et les a caché au sanctuaire, c'était James.

_ Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?

_ Après investigation à Londres j'ai trouvé un petit billet de la main de ton patriarche dans un vieux cartable de détective, -pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes tout ça d'ailleurs – bref, billet qui lui demande de garder les champignons en secret, et cetera. Ton cher et tendre te cachait des choses on dirait...

_ A Londres ? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes là bas ?

_ Helen, mon cœur...

_ Non, qu'importe. Je dois raccrocher.

En effet, Will passait le pas de la porte, les yeux rivés sur un papier rose, il s'entrava dans le tapis.

_ Ca veut dire quoi « Pedimos permiso de aplazar su encuentro con el Regente al... » ?

_ Ah c'est la préfecture d'Asunción ! Ils veulent déplacer le meeting au ?

_ « el trece »

_ Ah non pas le treize, c'est après demain, on sera déjà tous à Tanger, il faudra que je leur téléphone, laissez-moi ça là.

Elle se leva et il la suivit hors de la pièce.

_ On y va ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire elliptique. Il voulait lui sauter dans les bras, se pendre à ses lèvres, faire quelque chose … Seulement faire quelque chose et sans doute le lut-elle dans son regard parce qu'elle bifurqua immédiatement à l'angle du couloir et lui lança un clin d'oeil en chantonnant un « pensez à votre maillot de bain » qu'il transforma immédiatement en « pensez à moi en maillot de bain » certain qu'il y avait un vague double sens dans la phrase, comme toujours.

Elle entendit le rebondissement étouffé du ballon de basket dans la salle d'entraînement et Kate qui criait : « Hank ! Là !»

_Certaines choses semblent destinées à ne jamais changer. _

_D'autres par contre..._

Elle arriva dans le hall où reposait, comme dans l'attente, le pays des merveilles, paisible, intacte. Titus approcha, miaula gentiment et réclama une caresse d'un petit coup de museau contre son coude. Thomas n'avait pas voulu le ramener trop tôt. Will n'était pas bien à l'aise à l'idée que le fauve se balade en liberté dans le sanctuaire et il fallait reconnaître que, hormis avec elle, il n'était pas des plus dociles, mais tant pis pour les petits dégâts, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à le mettre en cellule. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder la cité quelque secondes de plus, et Titus ronronnait, le cou dressé pour ses tendresses. D'ordinaire, Ashley se laissait attendrir plus facilement quelle mais face à ce chat immense, tout étiré, un peu difforme mais tellement craquant avec sa frimousse, son air de penser comme un humain et ses deux grands yeux verrons...

« Alice, la passe ! Sonna la grosse voix de Big Foot»

« Donc Alice est revenue ce matin... » pensa Helen. « Si la petite veut garder cette habitude de passer quand elle veut, il faut vraiment que je pense à faire sortir le miroir de ma chambre...» continua-t-elle à haute voix.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer à l'école avec Alexi? Demanda Will qui l'avait poursuivie à son insu.

_ C'est différent, elle vient d'un autre... d'un autre quoi, je ne sais même pas, d'un autre monde ? D'une autre réalité ? D'une autre dimension ? D'un rêve ? D'un rêve... Qui pourrait imaginer les conséquences que ça aurait de la couper de la où elle vient ou au contraire de l'y renvoyer définitivement ?

_ Donc elle reste entre les deux ?

_ Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'air malheureux ?

_ Non, au contraire. Mais son bonheur n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce-pas ?

Helen haussa le sourcil, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse la leçon : « attention elle n'est ni vous-même ni Ashley, surtout pas Ashley... », mais à sa grande surprise, pas du tout :

_ Je pense que l'existence de son univers vous fascine tellement que vous tenez absolument à avoir un moyen de l'explorer quand le moment se présentera. Parce que sans Alice vous ne pouvez pas y retourner n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez réessayé hein?

_ Will, vous imaginez ce que ça signifie ? Que les mondes parallèles ne sont pas une théorie mais une vérité physique qui n'attend qu'un génie pour l'expliquer.

_ Tesla ? Vous permettez à Alice de venir ici pour que Tesla puisse un jour visiter l'autre côté du miroir ? Le type vous tend des embûches et vous, vous lui faîtes des cadeaux.

_ Ouuu non, croyez moi, le monde d'Alice est loin d'être un cadeau. Assura-telle. « De toute façon, il n'en sait rien, et pour l'instant, c'est mieux ainsi. Pas un mot à quiconque, compris ? »

_ Compris. Vous alliez au labo ?

_ Autopsie, la routine.

_ Déjeuné sur le toit à 13h ?

_ Entendu !

_ Soyez pas en retard !

Le toit comme avec James. James...Will s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser juste au dessus de la lèvre, au coin du nez, celui sans doute qu'elle était parvenue à éviter un peu plus tôt.

« Pour Tanger ! » Il se sentit tout de même obligé de se justifier et se le reprocha, alors il ajouta « et pour tout le reste » et tourna les talons avec comme l'impression d'avoir fait un pas de plus dans la cour des grands.

Elle resta interdite, sourit en coin, souffla « William Zimmerman » en levant les yeux au ciels, amusée et quelque part aussi un tantinet gonflée de satisfaction.

_D'autres choses par contre..._pensa-t-elle.

**.T.H.E...E.N.D.**

Merci à tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Merci en particulier aux quelques lectrices qui m'ont épaulée tout au long de mon avancée dans le récit. Chapeau bas à cette série. Petite révérence aussi à Lewis Caroll.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma prochaine fic sera en quelque sorte une **SUITE **de celle-ci, en elle en reprendra quelques éléments, mais elle se déroule au début de la saison 4 et autour d'une intrigue tout à fait différente. Je posterai un lien dès que j'aurai publié son premier chapitre.

Ciao !


End file.
